South Park Kidnappings...The Sequel!
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: ::sigh:: I'm sooooo going to regret this...but...here is the original SP Kidnappings 2...UNTOUCHED. This is unfinished, and I intend to keep it that way. VERY long...VERY stupid. Another early work...(1997/1998)


South Park Kidnappings

South Park Kidnappings...

The Sequel!

By: Cassie Manley

I opened an eye and looked at my brother. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of our room, playing Nintendo. His toes were buried deep into our shag carpet we had, and he had the most serious expression on his face, that's how into the stupid game he was. His hair was sticking up in every direction, indictating that he had also just got up. I rolled over in the bed and pulled my comforter back over my head. it was only ten o' clock, there was at least another three hours of sleep left for me to take advantage of before my parents even checked to see if we were up.

The music from the game combined with the commotion outside this morning pretty much fucked that idea though, and I got up and glanced out the window, and then did a double take when I saw smoke. So, that's what the commotion was all about, there was a fire across the street. Kyle's house, I guessed. I looked over at Stan, still engrossed with the Nintendo.

"Stan? Did you know that Kyle's house is on fire?" Kyle is Stan's best friend. He didn't immediately react until it sunk in.

"Really?! Cool!" he replied and continued playing. Then it hit him. "What? Kyle's house is on fire!?"

"Yes, Stan. Didn't you see the smoke when you woke up?" I asked.

"No! I don't ever look out the window in the morning!" Stan shot back. "We have to go over there!" 

You see, there is something you have to know about Stan. Once you get him going, there is no changing his mind. if you told him that bungee jumping without a cord is more fun, he would have to do it, no questions asked. So, of course, when I told him his best friends house was on fire, he had to get out there and do something about it. Not like Stan Marsh could have done anything about it, or so I thought.

"Stan! What can we do? We're eight! What are we supposed to do? Drive the fire trucks over there ourselves?"

"Shut up Lily! The least we could do was go over and see if Kyle was okay! He's your friend too, remember!" Stan had me there, and we got dressed and went over to see Kyle.

There is absolutely nothing similar about me and Stan, except that we look alike, even though I'm a girl and he's a guy. When we wear our hats (which we always wear), we look exactly the same. We both have blonde hair and green eyes, and we're both the same size and age, but that's where the similarities end. Stan is very outwardly emotional, while I prefer to keep my emotions hidden for later use. Stan's also very selective about his friends, while I'm friends with almost everyone. The saying that twins are very similar is very wrong in our case.

We went downstairs and headed outside, where are parents were, along with our older sister, Shelley. 

"Stan! Lily! Go back to the house right now!" our mom yelled. "This is no place for a couple of eight year olds to be!"

"Mom! This is our friend's house! We can be here if we want!" Stan retorted. Shelley walked over and slapped him.

"Get back to the house, turds!" she said to both of us. We ignored both of them and walked closer to the flames. We could see Kyle's family huddled close together in the middle of their yard. The were dressed only in their pajamas and clutching ike, Kyle's adopted brother. There was no sign of Kyle, though. He was no where to be found. I looked over at the house, and saw a green-mitted hand waving madly from the window. I nudged Stan.

"Stan! Kyle's trapped inside!" I shreiked, panicking. Stan ran under the window where Kyle's hand was waving.

"Kyle! Kyle, jump! Get the hell out of there!" Stan yelled. The adults looked over at us, and then glanced shamefully at each other. They hadn't noticed Kyle wasn't out of the house, they thought everyone was safe. Kyle poked his head out the window.

"Stan! Get me out of here!" he cried. "I don't wanna die up here, Stan! Help me!" Stan yelled over to me, "Lily! Go get a blanket, we'll catch him when he jumps!" I ran back to the house as fast as my legs could go and yanked the comforter off my bed and brought it back. Stan and I held it tight over the window. Flaming arms were climbing up the wall, reaching for Kyle. if he didn't jump now, he wasn't going to get out at all.

"Kyle! Jump! We'll catch you!" I yelled. Our parents ran over and grabbed the blanket too. Kyle got up on the edge and hesitated for a moment. The fire was very close to him now, it could almost touch the bottom of his shoes.

"Jump goddammit!" Stan yelled. He jumped and the blanket broke under his entire 45 pounds, promptly spilling him onto the ground just as the fire reached his room. I dropped my side of the blanket and knelt down beside him.

"Kyle, are you allright!?" I asked. He nodded and got up. Everyone cheered as his mom ran over and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Mom! Sick! Put me down!" Kyle said, embarrassed that his mom was mauling him in front of everyone. She complied and the Kyle ran over to us just as the first firetruck arrived. He looked at us, and then placed one arm around both of us, and gave us a hug.

"You guys saved my life!" he said. "Thanks Stan. Thanks Lily. Thanks for caring about me." He started to cry. I placed both of my arms around him and squeezed. 

"it's okay now, Kyle...don't cry. Everything's okay, you're safe," I said, attempting to comfort him. I suck at this kind of thing, always have. I'm not real good at expressing my emotions, but, I think I already told you that. I released him and he went over to his family, who all hugged and cried. They had nowhere to go now, since their house was gone, and no money to...actually, they have enough money to buy a new house, but still. They lost all of their stuff, clothes, and personal memorbillia. The only one who wasn't dressed in their pajamas was Kyle.

I turned to Stan. 

"Dude. This must really suck for Kyle," I said.

"Yeah..." Stan agreed. Our mom and dad came over at this point.

"Stan and Lily, you realize that you saved little Kyle's life, don't you?" Dad said. Stan and I looked at each other, and then said, "Yessss..."

"Well, I told you to get out of here, but, because you stayed, you noticed Kyle's hand and saved his life." Mom added. "I'm sorry that I was being a bitch."

"Um...okay?" I said. They were making way too much of a big deal of this. They should know that Kyle would have done the exact same thing for either of us, or any one of our other two best friends, Cartman and Kenny. We went home and had breakfast...er...lunch.

"Thank God that shit is over," I said over my lunch of a turkey sandwich and a bowl of Ramen noodle soup.

"Lily...mouth," said Mom.

"Sorry," I said. "But, seriously. I hate it when shi...stuff like that happens. it's depressing!"

"I know what you mean!" Stan said. "There is always something that goes wrong in this dam...stupid town! Let's go outside and play, Lily!"

"okay!" I said eagerly. I wanted to get out of my house so bad so I wouldn't give Mom a chance to sing her 'How great my kids are' song.

"Where should we go?" I asked. Stan looked at me like I was stupid. "We go get Kyle of course!" he said. We went over to where his family was sitting on the lawn of where their house used to be. Their faces were saddened, but Kyle brightened up when we said we were going to go play. We then proceeded to Cartman's house.

*Knock knock* We heard a voice from inside, obviously Cartman's.

"Mom! Somebody's at the door!" he whined. "MOM! SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR I said!" Ms. Cartman answered the door.

"Oh, look Eric! it's your little friends!" she said.

"No, Lily's not my friend, she's my friends sister. Get it right mom! When they come over, say, 'Oh, look Eric! it's your little friends and Lily, Stan's sister! Got it?" Cartman said. I glared at him and mouthed 'Fuck off!' 

"Sure hon," she said and left the room.

"Hi Stan! Hi Kyle!" he said, ignoring me. "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanna go out and play, and stop ignoring Lily!" Stan said angrily. "She's not that bad, Cartman. Why don't you talk to her, maybe you'll see!"

"No, she's your evil side! I'm not getting involved with no evil twin shit!" Cartman retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"You guys haven't heard about evil twins?" Cartman said astonished. We shook our heads. "Well, their the complete and total opposites of their brother or sister. And, since Stan is nice and cool and sarcastic, Bitch must be mean and dorky and serious." The three of us looked at each, and then back at Cartman.

"What-ever Cartman," I said.

"What was that noise? it...it sounds like fairy people making pie," he said, ignoring me. I sighed, and turned to Kyle and Stan.

"Let's go," I said. We all walked over to the other side of town, sometimes called the 'ghetto' area of town. We walked over to Kenny's shack and I knocked. Mrs. McCormick answered.

"is Kenny home?" I asked. She called into the house, "HEY! Kenny, dammit, are you awake?" There was no answer, and she turned back to me. "He's still asleep," she said.

"Can we go wake him up?" asked Kyle. She nodded. "See if I care!" We all walked into the house and entered Kenny's room. He was sleeping soundly...with his hood off!

"Dude! That's what Kenny looks like with out his hood?!" I exclaimed. "Cool!" I leaned over to Stan and whispered, "I'm the princess that's going to wake up her prince..." I laughed. Stan shook his head, and said, "Lily, don't do it!" But I already was. I leaned over his head and gave him a big fat ol' kiss on the lips, and then Stan tickled his feet. He opened an eye and awoke to me kissing him. He screamed, "Get the fuck off me! SiCK!" I was hysterical, and so were Stan and Kyle. Even Cartman was laughing.

"She shoots she scores!" Kyle said while laughing.

"Look!" I said, hysterical. "My prince is awake! So, Prince Kenny, how are you this morning?" He shot me an evule glare as he got up to get his jacket.

"You...are...so...dead...Lily!" Kenny said as he got into his jacket. He pulled his hood on and then said, "Why the hell did you come in here and wake me up anyway? I just had gotten back to sleep after the fucking sirens woke me the fuck up...goddammit Kyle, why the hell did your house catch on fire and wake me up?"

"Dude, your house burned down?!" said Cartman. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You suck, Kyle!" He looked at Kenny. "God I hate you Kenny." he said. Kenny got black lines over his eyes, and so did Kyle.

"Dude, Cartman, I almost died!" Kyle said.

"And I hate you too, Cartman!" Kenny added.

"You almost died! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're so damn stupid! You are just one stupid Jew, Kyle!" Cartman laughed again.

"Fuck off, Cartman!" Cartman then turned to me. "Lily," he said.

"What Cartman?" I said, expecting some insult or prejudiced remark.

"Give me five, dude! That was sweeet! Kenny flipped! You rule!" Cartman said. I looked at him, and then smiled and slapped him five, and then laughed. I held out my hand. "Friends?" I asked. Cartman thought about it.

"okay. Friends," he said. Hand met hand and we shook on it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Kenny said sarcastically.

"No, Kenny! You're my prince! I woke you with the kiss from your one true love!" The other three laughed, and Kenny turned red. 

"Oooohhh! Kenny liked it, Lily! He liked it when you kissed him!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Did not, fat ass! it was sick!" Kenny retorted. "And I am not her one true love!" (The thing is though, that Kenny really likes me, but none of us knew it at the time. I liked him too, though, so it kinda worked out. Eventually I learned that it was just a little game to fool with my head...but I'll get to that later.)

"Surrrre, Kenny! I notice how you look at her! Stop denying it!" Stan said.

"Fuck off Stan!" Kenny said, growing redder by the minute. I quickly changed the subject, saying, "Hey you guys, let's go see a movie!"

"Hey, good idea, Lily!" said Stan. "What movie, though?"

"Uh...well, the Terrance and Phillip movie is out..." I said.

"it is?!" the four of them said. "We have to go!" said Kyle.

"Yeah!" agreed the other three. Kenny went over to his mom.

"Mom, can I have eight bucks to go see..." 

"Kenny! What the hell are you asking me for money for! We have no money because your dad is a low life alcoholic bastard!" Mrs. McCormcik said.

"Oh. Sorry," Kenny said. He turned to us. "You guys, can I borrow eight bucks? I'll pay you..."

"Sure Kenny," I said. "I deserve to pay for you anyway, since I woke you up in...well, not the nicest way."

"Cool! Thanks Lily!" he exclaimed happily. Kyle turned to Stan. "Dude, can you pay for me, too? My parents don;t have any money right now..."

"Sure dude. No problem," Stan replied.

"Yes! The Marshs rule!" said Kyle, directing this comment at both Stan and I, I guess.

"Um...yeah." I said. "Let's go get money from Mom, Stan!" Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle, we'll meet you at the theater!" The started walking in the direction of the theater, and then stopped, saying they would wait for us here. Stan and I walked back to our house.

"Mom, can we have forty dollars to go see a movie?" Stan asked.

"Forty? isn't it only eight dollars to get in? That means you only need sixteen!" Mom said.

"Mom, we need to pay for Kenny and Kyle!" I said. "Oohhh!" she said. "okay, here you go!"

"Thanks mom!" Stan and I said as we started walking back to where Kenny, Kyle and Cartman were waiting. We were so happy we burst into song!

"Off to the movies we shall go, where we learn everything that we know, cause the movies teach us what our parents don't have time to say! And this movie's gonna make are lives complete, cause Terrance and Phillip are sweet!" we all sang.

"Super sweet," said Cartman.

"Thank God we live in the quiet, little, redneck, podunk, white-trash,"

"Kick-ass!" Kenny added.

"U...S...A!" we ended our little song because we had arrived at the movie theater.

"Can I have five tickets to Terrance and Phillip 'Asses of Fire' please?" I asked.

"Sure, here ya go," the ticket guy said, and we went in and saw the movie. Everyone left after te first song, 'Uncle Fucka', except us of course, who loved it. The movie was wicked funny, though, even though it was full of foul language...oh, my virgin ears! (NOT!) We went home very satisfied with ourselves.

"Hey, you guys! Wanna spend the night at our house?" said Stan.

"Sure!" they chorused. The other three went home to get their crap, and we went home to get ready for our little 'party'.

"How was the movie you guys?" Mom asked.

"it was awesome!" we said. "By the way, mom, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are spending the night," Stan added. 

"Oh, okay," Mom said. "I'll make some extra at dinner, then." I looked over at Stan. 

"Hey, Stan! Let's invite over some of the girls too!"

"okay! Good idea! We'll have a party!"

I called Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly, and they all said the would come over.

Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny came after about a half hour, and the girls had met them on the way, so they were here too, and we had dinner, pizza and chocolate cake.

"Dude, your mom let's you guys have cake for dinner?!" said Kyle. "Sweet!"

After dinner, we all went upstairs, and decided to play...da da daa! Truth or Dare! We all got in a circle, me being between Kenny and Cartman. Stan started.

"Cartman, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Who do you like?" asked Stan.

"Well..." Cartman replied. 

"Who is it, Cartman? Spit it out!" Wendy said.

"Fine! I like Kelly!" Kelly looked pleased. "Kyle, truth or dare?" Cartman added.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Kyle sighed. "None of this leaves this room, okay?"

"okay!" we all said. "Who is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Bebe," Kyle said.

"Really? Cool!" Bebe said. "Ask, Kyle!"

"Kenny, truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"What the hell is up with everyone saying truth?" I asked. "That pisses me off!"

"Lily, everyone wants to get the dreaded, 'Who do you like?' question out of the way first, you see!" Cartman said.

"Kenny, who do you like?" Kenny looked around at all of us.

"okay...no laughing, allright? God, I hate this question..." Kenny said.

"We promise we won't laugh!" we chorused. Kenny took a deep breath and looked at me. "Lily," he said.

"Me?" I repeated. He nodded. "Cool! Ask, Kenny!"

"Wendy, truth or dare?"

"What do you think? Truth, of course! And my answer to the question is Stan!" Stan looked shocked. "Really?!" he exclaimed. "You like me! That's great, because, I like you too!" Wendy looked at Bebe. "Bebe, truth or..."

"Truth, and it's Kyle." she answered. Kyle was way happy, and since they were sitting next to each other, they put an arm around each other. "Kelly, truth or dare?" 

"Truth, and I love Cartman!" Cartman was like, "Really?! YES!!! That is so cool!" Stan looked over at me. "okay, Lily! Your answer will decide whether we all like someone in the room...so, truth or dare, Lily?"

"Truth." 

"And it's..." Cartman said.

"Pip," I said as seriously as I could. 

"WHAT?" said Kyle. "Dude, Lily I thought you had better taste than that! That's just..."

"Dude! it was a joke! Chill out! it's not really Pip, that would be like dating Hanson!" They laughed. "So who is it?" Kelly asked.

"Kenny, of course! Duh!" I replied, and the rest of them were like, "Dude! We were all made for each other!" We all arranged ourselves so that we were sitting next to our 'love mates', which placed me in-between Kenny and Stan. (Stan wasn't my love-mate, but who cares?) We then decided to play 'Spin the Bottle.' I spun first, and it landed on Cartman.

"Awww..." said Kenny. I leaned over to Cartman and kissed him, on the lips. I always kiss on the lips, cause I'm not a wuss. it coud be Britney Spears that I would have to kiss and I would kiss her on the lips. "Your turn, Cartman," I said, and he spun. it came to a rest on...Bebe. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips too, so that meant Cartman wasn't a wuss, either. Bebe spun and it landed on Stan. She kissed him on the cheek...baby! Stan spun the bottle and it landed on...Kyle!

"Dude! I can't kiss him, he's a guy! isn't that against the rules or something?!" Stan exclaimed.

"No, actually, the rules say that you have to kiss who ever they are, even if they are of the same sex!" Wendy said.

"SHiT!" said Stan, and he leaned over to Kyle. I started to laugh, and he flipped me off, which made me laugh harder. Stan leaned over and kissed Kyle on the cheek, WUSS! and then lunged for me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop laughing, Lily!" he yelled. I couldn't help it, Stan looks really funny when his pissed, and I couldn't stop.

"You're asking for this Lily!" Stan said and grabbed my arm and twisted. it hurt a lot, and that cut off my laughter abruptly.

"OW! Stan, okay, I'm sorry, I'll shut up, just stop twisting my arm...FUCK! That hurts you asshole! Let me go!" I yelled. I was going to cry soon if he didn't stop, it hurt a lot! Stan finally released me, and I hit him, hard.

"Stan, you little asshole, you could have really hurt me!" I cried. Stan looked down to the ground, ashamed. I was holding my arm to me, it was throbbing, and I was about two seconds away from crying. Kenny leaned over and peered at me through his hood.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know...it hurts so much!" I started to cry, and Kenny leaned over and put his arm around me. He glared at Stan.

"Now look what you did!" he said angrily. "Go get your parents, Stan!" He looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I think you broke her arm, you bastard!" Kenny cried. Kyle came over, and Stan went to get our mom and dad.

"Can you move it?" Kyle asked.

"No..." I said. "I'm going to kick Stan's ass so hard if he broke my arm..." I started to cry again, and my mom came into our room.

"What's the matter, Lily?" she asked.

"Stan twisted my arm all the way around cause I was laughing at him, and we think it might be broken!" I cried. Mom picked me up and grabbed Stan by the jacket and sat him down in a chair.

"You stay right here until I get back, Mr.! I'll deal with you then!" Mom said and she took me to Hell's Pass Hospital. it turned out that Stan only sprained my arm, but still, it hurt and, after they were done I went home, and I was ready to kick his ass. We pulled into the driveway and Mom got out of the car quickly, and I had to run to catch up with her, I wanted to see what she did to Stan. She marched over to the chair he was sitting in and then, noticing me, told me to go upstairs with my friends. As I started up the stairs, I could hear her yelling, "What the hell were you thinking, Stan? How would you like it if she did that to you?! Huh?" and then I heard Stan cry, and I smiled to myself as entered our room, where everyone else was. They didn't notice me when I first came in, they were playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', and, by the looks of it, Cartman and Kelly were in the closet. I snuck behind Kenny and put my hand over his eyes, and then said, "Guess who?!" he jumped and then turned around.

"Lily!" he said. "What's wrong with your arm?" 

"He sprained it!" I said angrily. "As soon as I get five minutes alone with him I do more then sprain his arm, I'll break his ass!" Kenny looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, um...do you want me to kick his ass for you?" he asked.

"I'll help," Cartman chipped in exiting the closet at that point. You could always count on Cartman to get in a fight for you.

"No, I can do it myself," I said. "But I don't know what I'm going to do in school on Monday because Stan sprained my writing hand! I'm going to kill him!" Cartman was surprised.

"Dude, you're a lefty too! Cool! I thought I was the only one!" he said.

"Yessss...you didn't know that?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I hated you before, remember?" Cartman replied.

"Oh yeah...well, now I'm going to have to write righty, and I can't...I'm am so kicking his ass!" I exclaimed.

"I can write for you, Lily," Kyle said. "if you want me to."

"Would you, really?! That's great! Thanks, Kyle!" I said.

"The least I could do, you and Stan saved my life today." Wendy looked around at us. "So, who's name am I going to pull next for the closet?" She put her hand in the hat labeled, 'Guys' and pulled out a slip of paper. "Kyle, you're going in the closet with..." She put her hand in the other hat labeled 'Girls'. "Lily!" 

"And remember, you guys, you have to kiss in there," Bebe added. "I just wish it was me in there..." I went into the closet with Kyle.

"So, now what?" he asked. I shrugged. "I guess we sit here and talk for a while, and then at the end, we kiss...The rule that you have to kiss sucks!"

"I know," he said. "it's not that I wouldn't want to kiss you, it's just that I don't like you in that way...you know?"

"Exactly." I replied. I looked at my watch. "it's been two minutes, we have another five in this damn closet...this really sucks!" Kyle and I talked for another four minutes, then he said, "Well, it's time...do we have to french?"

"I don't know, if you want to, I don't care," I replied.

"Um...okay, then. Here's goes nothing!" He leaned over and we kissed...he wasn't a bad kisser, either. Actually, that was an understatement. He was a great kisser, better then anyone, besides Kenny, I had ever kissed before. The closet door was opened in the middle of it, and Cartman pretended to have a camera, and went "Cleeek!" as he peeked in.

"Times up, lovebirds," he said. I slapped at him as I left, and then slung my arm around Kyle. 

"Oh, me and Kyle have been doing this for years, right Kyle?" I said, winking at him.

"Oh yeah! Lily's great in bed!" We laughed, and then I went over to Kenny and gave him a hug. "But he's not better then you...Prince Kenny!" He laughed. "You think you're real funny, huh? I'll show you..."

After we played 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' for a little while longer, we decided to go to bed. I gave up my bed for Wendy, and Stan would take his bed when he came into our room after Mom knew we were asleep. I crashed on the floor next to Kenny on one side, and Cartman on the other, and Kenny must have slipped an arm around me in the night, because I found it over me in the morning. As I was drifting off, I thought about what had happened today. Kyle's house burned down, I got a technical boyfriend, and Stan sprained my arm. The day started out bad, and ended bad, but the middle of the day was great! I drifted off to into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

I awoke to the _lovely _sounds of singing in my ear. (it wasn't that bad, it was just annoying!) I rolled over and glanced at my watch. 11:30, still too early for me to be up. I opened an eye and was met with someone else's staring into my own.

"What the hell do you want?" I muttered and slapped my pillow of my head.

"Rise and shine, Lily!" it was Kyle. He started to sing again, "it's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, mountain town!"

"okay, okay! I'm getting up...just stop singing! God, you're annoying..." I went into the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I looked like shit, and my arm hurt like hell, I guess I rolled over onto it in the night. I went downstairs, where the rest of my friends were having breakfast.

"Look, Lily's finally up!" said Bebe. "You sleep late, Lily."

"I know. You all should too, it's better for you then waking up at..." Stan came into the room at that point, and I glared at him. He looked around nervously.

"Hi you guys," he said. "Um...well...I wanna say that I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I was being a bastard...I had no right to do what I did."

"it's okay, Stan," said Wendy, and all of them but me agreed. Stan approached me apprehensively. "Um...Lily? Can I talk to you for a second? in the living room?" I nodded and got up and followed him out into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Stan stood in front of me. All of our other friends were standing in the doorway, but we didn't see them. Stan tried to look me in the eyes, but couldn't. His gaze fell to the floor and landed on the old faded grape juice stain that was there. Finally, he found the nerve to speak.

"Lily...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really hurt you...you're my sister! I don't ever want to hurt you, Lily, ever! You're the only person I can talk to in this family...you're the only one who understands, because your the same age as me! You're the only person I really trust, Lily, and I don't want to lose your friendship...can you ever forgive me?" He started to cry...and all of the sudden I felt really, truly bad for him. All this time I had thought that he hated me...but he actually thought of me as a friend...and I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"it's okay, Stan. it's okay. Come here," I said, and Stan came over, and I gave him a hug, and held him for a while. "Stan, don't cry anymore, please. I'll never hate you Stan, never ever ever!"

"Cleeek!" it was Cartman. "A Kodak moment, caught by Eric Cartman!" I turned around, and all six of my friends were standing there, laughing.

"Oh, Lily, please forgive me!" Kyle said, making fun of Stan. "You're the only one I trust! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'll never hate you, Stan!" said Bebe, making fun of me. "Never ever!"

"Shut up!" we both said. I turned to all of my friends. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we're all going swimming, but I don't know what you're going to do, Lily, since you can't go swimming." Kelly said. I looked at Stan. "Are you going to?" I asked. He nodded. "Sorry, Lily. I don't wanna be stuck inside all day!" They all went and got their bathing suits, and all went with Wendy's parents, who had a van. Before Kenny left I gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek...er...hood.

"Call me tonight," I said. "Bye Stan!" He waved bye, and that was the last time I saw Stan alive. I sat around watching TV, when, about an hour later, the news came on.

"There was a terrible car accident today down by the intersection of Main and uh...oh yeah, Maple, in front of the swimming pool." the newscaster said.

"I hope no one was hurt," I thought, and then called to my mom, "Hey Mom! There was a car accident down by the swimming pool today!" She came into the room and sat down next to me to watch the coverage.

"A eighteen wheeler broad-sided a van full of children as they were leaving the swimming facility. Five people had to be transported to Hell's Pass, and one was pronounced dead at the scene." The newscaster continued. it cut to a commercial then.

"Dude, Mom! Someone died and five people were hurt! This must have been one hell of a car accident! A van full of kids...oh...my...God! Mom!" I exclaimed. 

"What hon?" she said.

"Stan and all of my friends went to the pool today in a van...do you think it was them?" Mom got panicky.

"What if it was them?" she shouted. "I have to go down there. Lily, you stay here just in case Stan comes home, okay?" My mom left then, peeling out of the driveway and tearing up the road toward the swimming pool. After about another five minutes of commercials, the news came back on, and Kenny burst into my house.

"Lily! Lily..." Kenny started but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Kenny, I'm trying to hear this!"

"We have just identified the body of the single fatality," the newscaster said.

"Wow, I feel bad for the family who is going to be missing a kid tonight," I thought.

"Eight-year-old Stanley Marsh, of South Park Colorado..." Everything after that was a faint buzz. I went from shocked, to angry, to devestated, in seconds or less. I burst into tears, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kenny. I turned to him, and buried my face into his jacket. I couldn't even talk for the longest time I was crying so hard. Kenny soothed me, so tried to, at least.

"Lily...oh my God Lily I am so fucking sorry...I was sitting way on the other side of the car, Lily...when the truck hit us, it smashed right into where he was sitting. He got flung onto me, and I could already tell he was going to die, Lily, Christ, he was beat up. He looked up at me, Lily, he looked at me with tears in his eyes and he pulled off his hat and placed it into my hand, and told me that I had to take care of you, now, Lily. He told me to tell you that he loves you...and..." Kenny started to cry, but held together, and finished "And that he's going to miss you...Kyle's really hurt, too...they don't think he's going to make it...Wendy, Bebe, Kelly, and Cartman...they'll be okay...me and Mrs. Testaburger were the only ones who got out unscathed! I came here as fast as I could to tell you...God, Lily, I am so fucking sorry!" He pulled out Stan's hat and placed it into my hand.

"He wanted you to have this...to, you know, remind you of him..." Kenny slowly rocked me, I was reduced back to my baby state because of this, until I finally found it inside me to say something.

"Stan...Stan was the only thing I had...he was my brother...goddammit he was my twin! He was me! I was Stan! We were so much alike...there was nothing I wouldn't do for him, Kenny! But now he's gone...and Kyle might be gone too...I just can't believe he's gone!" I cried. I picked up his hat, worn with the years he had worn it, and placed it on my head, tossing my own hat onto the floor. I sobbed, and then Kenny suggested we go down to the hospital and see our friends. I slowly got up, and we started walking towards the hospital.

Everything was like a dream to me, I was in a trance walking about, Kenny had to guide me back onto the sidewalk on more then one occassion. it was about a fifteen minute walk, but to me it seemed like years. When we finally arrived, we asked the clerk where their rooms were. We went to see Kyle first.

I was brought back to reality with a jolt when I saw Kyle. He was covered in gauze, had stiches all over, and was hooked up to a life support machine, which obviously meant he was in a coma. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. I found his green-mitted hand and held it in mine for what seemed like a long time. As we were going to leave, I leaned over his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then Kenny and I went to visit a very pissed off Cartman, who visibly brightened up when we walked in.

"Where the fuck is my nurse, goddammit?!" he yelled as we walked in. He saw us and then smiled. "Hey Kenny! Hey Lily..." He looked at me, and his smile faded. He beckended me to come over, and I did.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily," Cartman said. "This must be so fucking hard for you..."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "it fucking sucks." I looked him over. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well, the nurse said I have a concussion, and two fractured ribs," he replied. "it hurts like hell!" I gave him my hand, and he held it and patted it.

"When do you get out?" Kenny asked.

"Hopefully I can go home tomorrow...but they're not sure." He got black lines over his eyes. "I just wanna know why they weren't there in time for Stan! They could have saved him! They could have, they could have, they fucking could have! it's not fair!" His eyes glistened with tears, but he didn't cry. "Now you don't have a brother, and I lost one of my best friends, and could possibly lose another...this just really sucks donkey balls!" Now he did cry. He turned to Kenny. 

"I know I always said I hated you, Kenny, just because you are poor, but that doesn't matter, because you are really a sweeet person! I'm sorry, Kenny!" Cartman cried, and Kenny leaned over and patted his shoulder.

"it's okay, dude, everything's going to be okay!" Kenny replied. Cartman looked at him doubtfully.

"No, I don't think it is ever going to be okay..." He turned to me. "And I was a really big asshole to you too, Lily. I...oh shit, Lily, I'm sorry! And I was mean to Stan too....and I'll never get to apologize..." He couldn't talk anymore, and he turned away so I wouldn't see him cry. I sat down right next to him on the bed, and pushed his face over so he was looking at me.

"Cartman...you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of us...we're your friends! That's what were here for! And...I'm sure Stan..." My voice cracked when I said Stan's name, but didn't break. "I'm sure Stan knows that your sorry..." I started to cry again. "it's just not fair! Why wasn't I there for him when he needed me?! Oh...this sucks so much!" I cried. Cartman looked concerned, and put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "i'd give you a hug if my ribs weren't cracked..." I looked at him, and composed myself. "it's okay," I said. "That's why God made Kenny." Cartman and Kenny laughed half-heartedly. Kenny and I got up to go. "We'll come back later, Cartman!" Kenny said.

"Hope you feel better!" I added, and, as soon as we left, I went straight into Kenny's arms. He held me as we went to Wendy's room to see her. She was crying when we came in, and didn;t notice us at first. After about five minute she looked up, and qucikly wiped her eyes.

"Oh! Hi you guys! Why didn't you say something?" she asked accusingly.

"I just wanted to let you have your time to...well...you know, grieve and stuff." I replied. She looked at me with a curious look on her face. "How can you be so calm, Lily? How do you do it? I can't even look at you and not think of..." She started to cry once again. Kenny walked over and hugged her gently, in case she was hurt somewhere inside or something.

"Wendy..." he said. "Lily's not calm, you should have seen her when she first heard...she was devistated...and that's normal! We're all going to miss Stan...but think, Wendy! Stan was Lily's twin! He was part of her, and this is going to hurt her the most! Lily's just trying to deal with the shock right now...she really doesn't have time to cry...that comes later." Wendy looked over at me, I was just standing there watching them. Everything Kenny had said was true, though. This was going to be the hardest on me, not just because Stan was my brother, he was my twin too, and there is nothing like losing a twin. it's like losing half of yourself. And that's what I felt like now. Half of me. I changed the subject after about a minute of Wendy crying some more.

"So, Wendy, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I broke my leg...and I'm bruised and stuff. I got flung out of the car...me and Bebe did after the truck hit. I was sitting right next to Stan, and after the truck hit him...the force of the crash shoved me and Bebe right over Kenny and through the window!" she replied.

"When do you think you'll be out?" Kenny asked.

"They're definately letting me out tomorrow...I'm glad too! I don't want to be here anymore, this place sucks!" she stated. I looked at Wendy and half-smiled.

"You know...Stan really, I swear it too...he really did like you, Wendy. You were his world...he wouldn't stop talking about you, either! Day and night, Stan would yak at me about how cool you were...it pissed me off!" Wendy frowned, and then cried again. "But now he can't do any of this stuff...he can't talk to you about how much he liked me...because he's dead!" Kenny and I decided to leave then, promising we would see her tomorrow. We went to go see Kelly and Bebe, but they were both sleeping when we were there, so we went home. As we walked back, I slipped my hand into Kenny's, and put my head on his shoulder. We walked that way, each thinking our own thoughts, until we reached his house. Before he went in, though, he made sure no one was coming, and then took off his hood and kissed me on the cheek, and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Lily...I love you..." Kenny said.

"You do?" I said, temporarily forgetting everything that had happened today. He nodded. I smiled the first real smile I had smiled all day. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "I love you too!" Then I remembered about Stan, and then added, "You're all I have left, Kenny. Don't leave me..."

"I won't Lily....I won't, he said and then walked into his house, and I walked the rest of the way home. When I got there, my mom and dad were wrecks, and Shelley wasn't communicating with anyone. She was at the door when I went in.

"Hi Shelley," I said softly. "Where are mom and dad?" She pointed up the stairs. Their room. I started up the stairs and I could here them talking softly.

"How are we going to tell her?" I heard my mom say. 

"I don't know, Sharon..." my dad said, but my mom cut him off there.

"You better know, Randy! This is her goddamn twin! Her brother is dead and I can't think of any gentle..." She stopped when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Lily!" she said cheerfully. "Come sit down, we have to talk with you about something that happened today..."

"Mom, if it's about Stan I already know," I said. "I heard it on the news, and then Kenny told me again." I sat down in between her and Dad on the bed. "I was at the hospital visiting my other friends...they don't think Kyle is going to make it..." I started to cry then, really all out cry, and my mom and dad looked hopelessly from one another, and then back to me. My dad picked me up and placed me in his lap, and rocked me like Kenny had before today.

"Lily...I know this is hard for you...shit, it's hard for all of us, even Shelley, who didn't really like Stan that much. She's not talking to anyone, not even us. But this is going to be the hardest on you, because you were the closest to Stan...and we understand that. Your other friends are going to be very important to you during these next couple of weeks, so if you ever need someone your own age to talk to, you don't even have to ask...just go!" my dad said. "Now, could go try to talk to Shelley for us? Maybe you can get through to her..." I got up to leave, and my mom pulled me over to her. "She brushed my hair out of my face and wiped my eyes. "We're going to get through this, Lily...it's going to take awhile, but maybe one day, you might forget about Stan all together." I jerked away from her and started to yell, I was wicked anrgy that she had just said that. "Mom, don;t you get it! I don't want to forget Stan! Mom...he was my twin...and now that he's dead I feel like half of me is missing because that's the half of me that was him! Mom, I can never forget Stan, and I never will!" I shouted and ran out of the room.

"Lily!" my mom called. "Lily...come back!" I didn't listen, I just ran straight into me and Stan's room. which was now just my room, and locked the door. I flung myself on Stan's old bed, not just because it was Stan's but also because his bed was the bottom bunk, and cried.

"Stan...please come back...why did you have to die on me, huh? Why did you die on me, you asshole! WHY THE FUCK DiD YOU DiE? You better have a good fucking excuse about why, because when I go to Heaven, I'm going to kick the shit out of you..." I started to cry harder. I guess anger was a natural part of the greif process, but this sure as hell was the angriest i'd been in a while. I was so pissed off that he had died and not warned me about that I couldn't even think about how stupid I sounded. I pulled his hat off my head and clutched it to me, and I think I would have started wailing if someone hadn't knocked on the door. I tried to catch my breath so I could talk correctly, but that didn't work.

"Who...who is it?" I sobbed. There was no answer. I went over and opened the door a crack. Shelley. "Come in," I said, and flopped myself back down onto Stan's bed and continued crying. She came in and sat down on the bed beside me, until I had composed myself enough to be able to talk.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. She just looked at me, my small body racked with sobs, and she started to cry then, and then started to talk.

"I never really hated him...I never wanted him to die! He was my brother! I never wanted him to be hurt! He wasn't a turd...well, yeah he was a turd, but, still! I cared about him! I won't go so far to say I loved him, but I did care about him! Shit, this sucks!" Shelley cried. I got up and gave her a hug, and then she added, "You're the only turd I have left, Lily, and that means you have ro take Stan's place!" I looked at her, confused. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked, and then she promptly hit me! "That's what that means! I hate little turds, and now since Stan's gone, that's one less turd I have to worry about! Now, you are my new 'special' turd, and that means whenever I want, I get to beat the living shit out if you! Got it?" she said and picked me up by my coat collar until I was off the ground. "Yes," I gasped, and she threw me down and left the room. Now I was really upset that Stan was dead, because now I was Shelley's new punching bag. Just when I thought things couldn't get better, I got a phone call.

"Hi, is Lillian and Stanley Marsh there?" a voice said.

"Um...this is Lillian, but...Stan's dead. He died today." I replied. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Doctor Sandlewood, at Hell's Pass. I'm calling to tell you that your little friend Kyle...how do you say his last name?" he asked.

"Brofslovski," I replied. "How is he?"

"Oh yes, Kyle Brofslovski, well he's..."

"is he dead? if he is, just tell me, please!" I interrupted.

"Actually, Lillian..."

"Lily, please,"

"okay, Lily, actually he's out of his coma...and he asked for you and Stan. That's why I called so..."

"I'm coming now!" I cried and I hung up. I grabbed Stan's hat and slapped it on my head as I left and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. I burst through the door and tore over to the clerks desk.

"Hi! Can you tell me where Kyle Brofslovski is?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes. Room 296, floor 3," the clerk said.

"Thanks!" I cried and took of down the hall. I ran into the elevator and slammed the button with '3' on it. The elevator was taking way too long, and when it finally opened, I flung myself out and ran down the hall until I saw the door with the number '296' on it. I nearly ripped the door of the hinges in my haste to get in, and Kyle looked up, and his face lit up.

"Lily!" he said. I ran over to the side of the bed and almost gave him a hug, but stopped myself. "Hi Kyle!" I cried. "Oh my God you have no idea how worried about you I was..." Kyle looked around the room. "Where's Stan, Lily? I thought I told that asshole of a doctor to call both of you! What a prick...So, tell him when you go that I want him to come see me..." I looked at Kyle oddly. "Kyle...um...well, what's wrong with you? Can I hug you?" I asked, changing the subject for a minute.

"Well...they said that I have three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken wrist, and I'm all cut up from the glass I guess...I don't really remember what happened because I was knocked out...is everyone else okay?" Then he thought for a minute and said, "if you're really careful you can give me a hug...okay?" I nodded and gently gave him a hug. I also now knew why he didn't know about Stan. I let go of him and said, "Kyle...this is going to be hard for you..."

"What? What's wrong, Lily? What happened?" Kyle asked concerned. I think he could tell I was going to cry, too, because he grabbed my hand and patted it. I took a deep breath and said, "Kyle, the reason Stan isn't here is...well..." I started to cry. Kyle looked confused. "is Stan hurt? I wish I could go see him..." he said sadly. I shook my head. "No, Kyle, it's more than that...you see..." I took another deep breath so I wouldn't completely crash until after I told him. "Kyle...Stan didn't make it..." I broke down. Kyle looked shocked. 

"You mean...he's dead?!" he exclaimed. I nodded, and tried to compose myself. Kyle grabbed his pillow and placed his face in it. I had a sort of funny thought as I watched him do this; insert face, turn on faucet. I could tell he was crying, but I don't think he wanted me to see that he was. I tapped his shoulder. "Kyle..." I said softly. "Kyle...you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me...I know it hurts like hell on the inside, doesn't it?" Kyle looked up, his face stained with tears and said, "Lily...I'm sorry...Stan meant so much to you..." He got black lines over his eyes and then cried, "He was my best friend! Stan and I...we were so much in tune with each other that we could finish each other's sentences...we did everything together! Stan meant so much to me...he was like a brother. He was your brother! God, this really fucking sucks! Come here, Lily." I did, and he gave me a hug, even though it obviously hurt him to do so. Then he started to sing the song that we all sang when we went to the movies...Stan would always sing this song just to piss me off, but when Kyle started, I joined him.

"There's a bunch..." Kyle started, and I joined in with him. "Of birds in the sky! And some deers just went running by! Oh, the snows pure and white on the earth rich and brown! Just, another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town!" we sang softly, and the Kyle started to cry again.

"He loved that song...he would sing it all the time when he would sleep-over my house. I would wake up to that song and then I wold try to kick his ass...I never knew how much I would miss that song if I knew he wasn't going to be around..." he said. I looked at my watch. I had been here for fifteen minutes, and my mom didn;t even know where I was. I turned to Kyle. "Kyle, I have to go home now...I'll come back to see you tomorrow if I can, okay?" He nodded and then gave me a weak smile. "See-ya, Lily," he said as I left.

I took the walk home much slower then I had taken the walk to the hospital. I thought about all the things Stan and I had done throughout our lives on the way home, and before I knew, it, I found myself a few house past my own house. I berated myself being stupid, and then turned around and went to my house. 

The first that happened when I entered my house was that Shelley grabbed me and dragged me upstairs, and flung me on her bed. She held out a huge plastic spider that Stan and I had placed in her bed this morning, right before he died, and smacked me with it, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" I shouted. She belted me with it again, this time in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"You scared the shit out of me with this thing! So, now, turd, you're gonna pay!" Shelley yelled and she raised to smash me with it again as my dad came in the room.

"Shelley?! What are you doing?" he yelled. 

"Lily put this in my bed to try to scare me with it, so now I'm going to kill her!" Shelley retorted, and hit me a few more times with the hard plastic spider before Dad got her under control.

"Shelley! What the hell has gotten into you? it was a joke!" said Dad as he dragged Shelley out of the room. I felt the top of my head and, sure enough, when I pulled my hand off my head, there was blood. I cried out for my mom, who came running.

"What is it, Lily?" she said, and then looked at me. "What happened to you?" she asked, concerned. I ran into her arms and cried, "Shelley beat the crap out of me 'cause I put some stupid fake spider in her bed. it was only a joke, though! I didn't mean it to hurt her!" Mom picked me up and took me down stair and cleaned out my cuts and put band-aids on them. Then, Mom and Dad screamed at Shelley and grounded her for a month.

I went up into my room and climbed up into my bed, and fell asleep after about five minutes. This day sucked more then yesterday, I though right before I drifted off. I had no dreams, and in the morning I forgot that Stan was dead for a minute, because I leaned over my edge of the bed to check and see if he was there. Seeing the empty unused bed triggered everything that had happened yesterday to come back in one painful rush. I rolled over in my bed like I did every morning and glanced at my clock. 3:00, a new record, I thought as I got dressed and went downstairs. Mom was reading and Dad was watching TV as I announced I was going over to Kenny's house. They agreed, and I left for his house. As I walked, I thought like I usually do, and, once again, before I knew it, I was at Kenny's house. I knocked, and his mom answered.

"Hi...is Kenny home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No...I think he went to one of his friend's house...I think it was Cartman or something..." Mrs. McCormick said.

"Oh, okay!" I said, and ran off towards Cartman's house, glad that he was home so I could talk to him. I arrived at the door and knocked. 

"Hi! is Cartman home?" I asked his mom. She nodded.

"He's up in his room with Kenny," she said and I ran up the stairs up to his room. I stood outside his door for a minute, listening to what him and Kenny were saying.

"I feel so bad for her...you know, since Stan is dead and you're cheating on her..." I could hear Cartman say. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream. Kenny was cheating on me?! How could he? I thought.

"Well, she's not going to know that I'm cheating on her, okay Cartman? I don't need her to feel any worse then she already does...I'll be right back," Kenny said, and started walking for the door. I ran as fast as I could into Ms. Cartman's room and went under the bed just as Kenny stepped out of Cartman's room and into the bathroom. After about five minutes, he came back out and went back into Cartman's room, and I got out from under the bed, tears tickling the sides of my eyes. I went back over to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Cartman called, and I entered. Cartman smiled, and so did Kenny. 

"Hey Lily!" Cartman said. "What's up?" I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Nothing really," I replied, trying not cry. I stood looking at the two of them for about ten seconds, and then couldn't keep them in anymore.

"How could you?!" I cried. "Kenny...I trusted you!" Kenny looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lily?" he asked. I shot him a look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What you guys were talking about before I came! I was about to come in to say hi to you and Cartman, and then I hear Cartman say, 'i feel so bad for her, with Stan dead and you cheating on her!'" I said angrily. "You were cheating on me?! For how long? How long have you been cheating on me, Kenny?" Kenny looked down at the ground, and then softly replied, "The whole time...Lily..." I almost screamed right then. The whole time?! We had only been going out for two days and he had cheated on me already? "With _who_?" I cried. "Bebe," Kenny replied, and then said contemptously, "I never liked you anyway! Bebe and I set you and Kyle up! We wanted to piss you off, me because you were the reason your parents didn't love Stan as much, and Bebe because Kyle was a Jew!" I turned to Cartman. "Did you know about this?" He shook his head. "I knew he was cheating on you, but I didn't know he set you up! Kenny, that's mean! That's probably the meanest thing you have ever done!" I sat down on the floor of Cartman's room and cried. "I thought you cared...I thought you loved me...you said you did...Kenny, how could you do this to me? I cared about you and I just happened to love you, too! There, you happy? You have offically ruined my life, Kenny! You have offically fucked my life!" I said and stormed out of the room. Kenny turned to Cartman, saddened. "I didn't think she actually cared...do you think I should go talk to her?" Cartman shook his head.

"I don't think she cares is she ever talks to you again at the moment. Kenny, you really hurt her...her brother just died and then you set her up so you can be with Bebe...What are you going to do when Kyle finds out he's been set up by Bebe? He really liked her, too!" Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully Kyle won't wake up from his coma to ever find out!" he replied, and Cartman looked at him oddly. "Dude, Kyle's already out of his coma! Where the hell have you been? He's at home!" Kenny looked like he might be sick. "Oh...shit!" he said and left.

When I got home, there was a note on the counter that my parents had taken Shelley out for lunch and shopping, and that would be back around six, and the phone was ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, still crying slightly.

"Lily?" said a doubtful voice. I quickly got under control.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked. The voice cheered up.

"Hi Lily! it's..."

"Kyle!" I said, now recognizing his voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I was wondering if you had Bebe's number, I wanted to call her." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on a sec," I said while looking for my little phone book. "okay...here it is...wait! Kyle, I'll come over and give it to you, cause I want to see you anyway, okay?"

"okay, see ya in a few," Kyle said, and I hung up, and left to go to his new house, which I had yet to be in. I knocked on the door, and his dad answered.

"Oh, hi Lily," he said. "Kyle's up in his room." I went up the stairs and entered his room, where Kyle was, laying in his bed. "Hi Lily," he said. "Do you have Bebe's number?"

"Oh, yeah. Here it is. it's 685-8546," I said. Kyle picked up his phone and called Bebe.

"Hi, is Bebe there?" he asked, and there was a pause. "okay...Hi Bebe! it's Kyle! Oh, I'm okay... I was wondering if you wanted to stop by...yeah, Lily's here...Oh, okay. I'll see you in a few, allright? Bye!" Kyle hung up the phone.

"She coming?" I asked. He nodded, and in a few minutes, she was here, with Kenny!

"Oh, hi Kenny!" Kyle said. "I didn't know you were coming, too! That's good, though, cause now I can see three of my seven...er...six friends."

"Hi Bebe!" I said, and then suddenly remembered why she would be here with Kenny, and I got pissed. I turned to Kenny.

"Hi, two-timer!" I said scornfully, and then Kyle looked up. "Dude, Kenny two-timed on you? Why?"

"To piss me off...obviously he didn't like it that I was related to Stan! Supoosedly everyone 'loved me better,'" I said. Kyle got the black lines over his eyes.

"That was mean, Kenny!" he said, and then turned back to Bebe. "I love you, Bebe," he said. 

"I don't love you!" Bebe replied. Kyle got the shocked things around his eyes. "What?" he said.

"Do you wanna know who Kenny was two-timing on Bitch Marsh with? Me! I set you up! I hate Jewish people, so I wanted to make you mad, and what better way to piss someone off then to go out with them then cheat on them!" Bebe said. Kyle looked over me. "Did you know about this?" he asked distressfully. "No! I just learned ten minutes ago when Kenny told me!" I replied. Kyle looked really, truly, hurt.

"But...I thought you...I did love...oh shit this sucks!" exclaimed Kyle, with tears in his eyes. "I loved you, Bebe...just like I'm sure Lily loved Kenny...right Lily?"

"Yeah!"

"Now...you'll pay for this! Mark my words...this will all be thrown back in both of your faces one day...now, get the fuck out of here!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Ooooh! Look! The stupid Jew and the attention grabbing bitch are gonna hurt us!" said Kenny scornfully.

"Yeah...Kyle can't even get out of bed and Lily's too much of a wuss..." Bebe didn't have time to finish her sentance before I was on her. She cried for Kenny, and then, since I was out numbered, one held me down and the other beat on me. I cried, and Kyle, helpless to help, yelled for his mom and dad. I don't quite remember what was going on, because by that time I was beaten into semi-conciousness. The last thing I remember before slipping away was Kyle, who had managed to find it in him to get out of bed, kneeling by me, saying, "Lily? Lily, are you okay?" After that, it was black.

I was comfortable. That was the first sensation I felt as I started coming round. I knew that I didn't want to wake up and have that pain come back. That horrible, throbbing pain I felt whenever I moved. I would have rathered to stay asleep until the pain went away, thank you. But, no. My body was coming around, and I could hear voices.

"is she waking up?"

"I just saw her move!"

"Lily, come on! Wake up!"

I rolled over in the bed and opened and eye, and then opened the other. I saw my mom and dad, Kyle's parents, Shelley and Kyle.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused. I didn't recognize my surroundings. My mom heard me and turned around.

"Lily? Lily, hon, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said softly. She leaned over and hugged me gently, but it still hurt.

"Ow...stop Mom," I protested weakly. "it hurts when you do that!" She let me go and everyone else crowded around the bed I was in.

"Lily!"

"You're up!"

"How are you feeling?"

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I looked around for the person who said that, and then, for the first time, I noticed Cartman.

"What kind of question was that?" I asked.

"I wanna know so I can go get you some!" he said.

"Oh. Cookie dough."

"Can do!" Cartman said and left.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked again. I shrugged, then winced.

"Moving hurts," I replied. "What the hel...heck did they do to me?!"

"They beat the crap out of you," Kyle said. "I watched them...I couldn't really do anything, though, Lily. Sorry."

"it's okay...I just wanna know why they beat me up! That was stupid! All I did was jump at Bebe, and I missed at that! That was no reason for then to beat me up!" I said angrily. I looked at myself. I had bruises all over from where they had punched me, and one of my ankles was swollen. I felt my face and head. There were a few bumps and, knowing my luck, I had a black eye or two to match the set of bruises I had every where else. I looked at them.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my bedroom," said Shelia, Kyle's mom.

"How long was I out for?"

"Well, about four hours or so," said Gerald, Kyle's dad.

"Oh..." I replied. Cartman came back then with a bowl of cookie dough ice-cream.

"Thanks, Cartman," I said, and started eating, which really hurt my arm, I guess they paid special attention to the left side of my body. 

"Oh...fu...crap, it hurts to eat with this arm!" I cried. 

"Try your other arm," Kyle suggested. That didn't hurt as much, but I made a mess cause I kept spilling it.

"Screw this!" I said, and resumed eating my ice cream with my orginal hand, even though all the muscles ached. "Sorry I made a mess of your bed, Shelia," I said.

"it's allright, Lily." she replied. "Nothing a run through the washing machine won't fix!" 

"okay, then," I said, and continued eating. My parents kept staring at me, until it was beginning to bother me.

"What?" I cried. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're left-handed?" they said. I stared at them like they were stupid.

"You guys. I am your kid. You've raised me for eight years. You didn't notice what hand I used?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I cried.

"Well, I always assumed you were right-handed, cause everyone else in our family is," Mom said. "And watch your mouth!"

"Sorry...but I just don't how you could be so unobservant of your own kid! Do I need to tell you everything about me? Just walk up to and say, 'Hey Mom, hey Dad! Guess what? I have blonde hair, green eyes, and I write with my left hand!" Kyle and Cartman laughed. My parents weren't amused.

"Stop being so sarcastic Lillian Catherine Marsh, or you'll be grounded!" Dad said.

"Listen to your father, Lily," Mom added. I changed the subject.

"When am I going to go home?" I asked, just as my mom said, "We're going to go home now, Lily!"

"okay," I said and attempted to get out of the bed. I got up and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" I said, and then laughed. "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Everyone laughed, and my dad picked me up.

"Bye Kyle, bye Cartman! Call me!" I called as my dad carried me out and took me home.

I went right to sleep, I was very tired, and the next day when I got up, I was throbbing and stiff as hell. All the sudden I wished Stan was there so he could talk to me...and then the grief rushed back again, but not as strong as the first day. I cautiously got up and tested my legs. They were okay. I slowly started to walk down stairs where my parents were watching TV.

"Oh, hi Lily!" my mom said. "I was wondering if you would ever get up! We have to go shopping for something suitable for you to wear tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. My mom and dad looked at each other. "Didn't we tell you?" Dad said. "Stan's...well, you know, his..." My dad forced it out. "Funeral is tomorrow." I was shocked.

"it is?! He's...is he able to be seen? Are they going to have a..." I couldn't remember what it was called.

"A viewing?" My mom said. "Yes. it's tonight from seven to ten...and we all have to be there." I shuddered at the thought of actually seeing Stan dead...I've never seen a dead person before. My mom grabbed the keys to the car and then dragged me out to get a friggin dress to wear for Stan's funeral. I hate dresses more then anything else in the world, but my mom insisted, and I got a black dress...ugh! While I was shopping guess who I should see? None other than Bebe! I jumped when I saw her, and quickly went in the other direction. I didn't want another confrontation...especially in public. She followed me, though, and I quicked my pace. She did the same, and finally I just turned around.

"What?!" I cried. "What the hell do you want with me? isn't it good enough that you and Kenny already beat me into unconciousness? Why must you keep tormenting me? Bebe, my brothers funeral is tomorrow! His funeral, Bebe...can't you see that you have already acheieved your goal of pissing me off? Stan's dead!" Bebe looked at me, confused.

"Lily...um...well, I wanted to apologize for yesterday...I wasn't thinking! I let Kenny beat the crap out of you...and I shouldn't have." she said, but then got black lines over her eyes and said, "But I still hate Kyle! I will always hate him, he's a goddamn Jew!" Then I got black lines over my eyes. "Bebe, why can't you see past that?! Kyle is such a nice person after you get past his attitude...being a Jew has nothing to do with what he is! if I was Jewish, it wouldn't change anything about how I feel about Stan or anyone one of you guys! You guys are my friends! You're all I have left, and if you and I can't be friends anymore because I'm friends with Kyle...well, then it's not my fault," I said softly. Bebe glared at me. "So, this is how it's going to be, huh? Wendy, Kelly, and Kenny agree with me that your a bitch, so don't be talking to any of us anymore!" I got pissed, and shot back, "Well, Cartman and Kyle and St...Cartman and Kyle agree with me that you two shouldn't have back-stabbed us, so don't be talking to the three of us anymore!" We both stormed off in opposite directions, and I found my mom with the dress we were going to get, and we paid for it and went home. On the way home, my mom tried to talk to me.

"Lily, hon, what happened in the store? I heard you and someone yelling!" she said. I turned away from her. "Nothing," I replied and stared out the window, trying to hold back tears. I had lost my brother and four of my friends in the course of two days...God what a great track record I have! I asked my mom, "Mom, what do you do if your friends don't like you anymore because your friends with someone they don't like?" She thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Well, if they were your real friends, then they would stick with you no matter what. Why do you ask? is that what the shouting match in the store was all about?" I nodded, and then started to cry. "These two days have sucked so much...Stan died...Kenny was cheating on me with Bebe...and now her and Kenny and Wendy and Kelly hate me because I'm friends with Kyle! it's not fair..." We got home then, and when I entered the house, the phone was ringing. I picked it up.

"...hello?" I said, crying slightly. I recongnized the laugh right away...no one else in South Park had a muffled laugh...Kenny! "What do you want?!" I said angrily.

"I heard that you had a fight with my girl while shopping today..." he said.

"She started it!" I retorted. "She kept following me, and then pretended to apologize...Kenny, why do you hate me? There has to be a better reason than that I stole all the attention from Stan, which I didn't!"

"You're also friends with Kyle, and I hate him!" Kenny said. "God he pisses me off! I could name a million other reasons! You're a blonde..."

"So are you, Kenny!"

"Well, I'm not a ditzy blonde like you are, you're dumb..."

"I am not dumb, Kenny! You're the one who's stupid! You and Bebe and Wendy and Kelly! You all can kiss my ass! I hate all of you, but I especially hate you, Kenny, and your prissy, stuck, bitch of a girlfriend Bebe! Don't ever talk to me again, I hate poor pieces of orange-hooded mumbly shit like you! *Gasp!* Now I get it! You wear that hood to disguise that you really look like Hanson underneath it!" I shouted and hung up on him. I stared at the phone, which immediately started to ring again. I let it ring a few times, and then I answered it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WiTH ME? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I shouted. 

"Lily?" a doubtful voice said. "Um...I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over...jeez, don't get so worked up about it!" it was Cartman.

"Oh, hi Cartman! I thought you were Kenny calling me back. I hung up on him because he was being an asshole! Did you know that Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Kelly aren't being our friends anymore? Us meaning you me and Kyle, that is, Stan too if he was still...alive..." I said. Cartman was silent for a minute. Then he said, "Kelly too? Dude...weak! I thought she was still going out with me! Was she cheating on me too?"

"No...who would she have cheated on you with? Wendy was going out with Stan and she hates Kyle...I think Kelly and Wendy are just being persuaded by Kenny and Bebe to hate us...I don't think they really do...or at least I hope they don't...I'll come over in a few, okay?" I said.

"okay, bye," he said, and we hung up. I glanced at my watch. 5:30, I had about and hour till I had to be back home so I could get ready for Stan's viewing. I walked the quarter mile to Cartman's house, and he answered the door when I knocked.

"Hi Lily, come in," he said. Cartman seemed very happy about something, he was smiling and humming away as we went up to his room.

"Cartman...what are you so happy about? You're starting to scare me..." I said. Cartman winked, and then said, "You'll see!" When we got up to his room, he told me to close my eyes. I did so, slightly amused. He led me into his room and placed something into my arms. it was warm and fuzzy.

"Cartman...what the hell is this? Kitty?" I asked. 

'You can open your eyes now, Lily!" Cartman said. in my arms was a cute little kitten!

"Oh...it's cute!" I exclaimed, and then Cartman said, "it's yours!"

"Mine?!" I said. "Thanks Cartman!" I said and gave him a hug, still holding the kitten.

"Kitty had kittens after her cat orgy, so I have to get rid of them, and I gave you the pick of the litter!" Cartman said. "He's a boy," he added.

"Does he have a name already?" I asked.

"No, I figured you would want to name him yourself," Cartman replied. I already knew what his name was going to be...

"Stan...Stan-kitty Dammit Marsh!" I said. Cartman laughed. "His middle name is dammit? Why?"

"Well, if I want to call him, and I don't feel like calling, 'Stan-kitty!' I can call, 'Dammit, come here!, or Dammit, eat your dinner!" I said, laughing, and then got sad when I remembered that Stan's veiwing was tonight. I sat down on Cartman's bed, and put Stan-kitty in my lap. He was purring up a storm, and Cartman sat beside me and pat him on the head.

"That's a good goddamn Stan-kitty!" he said, and then laughed. I turned to him. "Cartman...Stan's viewing is tonight...are you going to come? Please? I want you to be there. Kyle too," I added. Cartman nodded. "I'll come...what time is it at?"

"it's from seven to ten...you don't have to stay the whole time, but I do...so if you wanna hang out with me, you can," I replied. I looked down at my watch. 6:30, I had to go home and get ready. I grabbed Stan-kitty, as I called him, and yelled back to Cartman, "Call Kyle and tell him I want him to come, too!"

I ran home with Stan-kitty in my arms, purring. I walked in the door and placed him on the ground, and immediately Sparky, our dog, tried to eat him.

"NO! Bad Sparky!" I said, and hit him on the nose. Sparky whined and turned away, leaving Stan-kitty alone. I called for my mom, and showed her Stan-kitty.

"Look what Cartman gave me, Mom! His name is Stan-kitty! isn't he cute?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, he's adorable, honey. Now, come on, we have to get ready for the viewing!" Mom said and she dragged me upstairs and washed me up.

"Mom...I can do this myself!" I protested, but to no avail. She also dressed me in my dress, and put some friggon make-up on me, for God's sake!

"Mom, this isn't my senior prom, you know. I'm going to see someone who can't even see me, anyway!" 

"Lily, you have to look respectable," she said and put my hair up in my little black plastic daisy hair clip. I looked at myself in the mirror when she was done. I looked like a totally different person. I actually looked...pretty.

"Mom...I look like a girl!" I said.

"Lily...you are a girl! it's time you started acting like one!" my mom said and we went downstairs, and she put my little black heels on. I tried walking and I almost fell over.

"Mom, I can't walk in these! What the fuc...fudge do you think your doing? I'm eight!" I exclaimed, and picked up Stan-kitty, but Mom took him away before I could give him a hug.

"Lily, you'll get hair all over your dress! You can see Stan-kitty when we get back! Now stop complaining and come on!" Mom, Dad, Shelley and I got in the car and we drove to the church. We got their ten minutes late, and some people were already waiting. We got out of the car and walked into the church, where an open casket lay. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said. 

"Well, Lily, you were his twin...you should go see him first," Dad said. 

"Oh." I started walking up to the front when Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Kelly burst in, along with Cartman and Kyle close on their heels. Cartman and Kyle sat in one pew, while Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Kelly sat in another. No eye contact was made and not a word spoken between them. I waved to Kyle and Cartman, who waved back, and continued walking up the aisle. I think they were all afraid of what he'd look like, so they sent me to check it out first. My heart quickened as I was about five feet away from the coffin, and I could see a red-mitted hand, a hand that used to hold mine when we were little, a hand that could comfort me like no other hand could. I closed my eyes when I got right in front of his coffin, and then opened one cautiously. He looked exactly the same as he did when he was alive, only he was dead. I opened my other eye and looked at him hard, and a single tear made it's track down my cheek as I stared. 

"Stan...oh Stan...I love you..." I said softly and lifted my hand to brush it against his cheek. His hair was spilling all over his face, and then I realized I had his hat, and I placed it on his head. As I was just about to touch his face, though, he stirred. I looked really hard. Did he just move? I thought to myself, and he moved again, and opened an eye.

"...Lily?" he said softly. "is...is that you?" I stared at him...and then fainted dead away.

"What?" Stan said. "Did I just fart?" My mom ran over to me, along with my dad, Cartman, and Kyle.

"What happened to her?" Cartman asked.

'She fainted. Shock, I guess," my mom said, and then looked at Stan in the coffin.

"Oh...look Randy! Stan died with his eyes..." she stopped when he blinked. She looked at Dad. "Did...did you just see that? He...he blinked! Stan blinked! What the hell..."

"...Mom?" said Stan, just as I was coming around. "Mom, where am I?" I sat up and rubbed my head. I had hit it when I fell, and it hurt. I suddenly remembered why I fainted, and yelled to my mom, "Mom! Stan's not dead! He..."

"What?" said everyone else in the church who was up by the coffin. Kyle was up by the coffin in a second, and so was I.

"Stan?!" Kyle said. Stan sat up and looked around.

"What the hell? I'm...I'm in a coffin? I'm in a coffin! You guys were going to bury me? But...I'm not dead! I was never dead! What the hell?" Stan exclaimed, and then got up out of the coffin. Everyone gasped, including me. He went over and sat down in a pew.

"I remember the car accident, and getting flung onto Kenny...I must have hit my head and been knocked out for a while...because the next thing I know, I'm in a goddamn coffin!" he said angrily. I started to cry, from sheer relief, and sat down in the pew he was in.

"Oh my God, Stan, what if we had buried you and you woke up six feet under?! You would have died! I was so scared you were dead...holy shit!" I cried, and he slid over and grabbed me, and I held him tight. Everyone cheered, even Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Kelly, in spite of themselves.

"Don't leave me again Stan...don't ever do that to me again!" I said, crying. Stan patted my back.

"Uh...it's okay, Lily...don't cry anymore...I'm okay, everything's going to be okay!" Stan said.

"Stan...I love you..." I cried. The he started to cry too.

"Don't say that...you sound like you were never going to see me again...oh shit, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole...I love you, too!" Kyle ran over.

"Stan! Stan! Oh my God, dude!" he said and put his arms around both of us. "Shit, Stan! I missed you! You scared the crap out of me!" Cartman came over and joined the group hug.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you, Stan!" he said. Wendy ran over, even though I could tell that Kenny and Bebe told her not to.

"Stan!" she cried, and flung her arms around him, and kissed him. "I missed you so much, Stan! I love you!" Stan puked, and then said, "I love you too, Wendy." Me, Cartman, and Kyle went, "Awwwww...how cute!" Kelly ran over and flung herself into Sta...no...wait a minute, Cartman's arms?

"Cartman...I'm so sorry I was being a bitch to you...but Kenny and Bebe threatened to beat me up if I talked with you guys..." She turned to all of us. "I'm sorry, you guys." Wendy looked at us all and then said, "Me too!" Kelly kissed Cartman, the Cartman looked at all of us and said, "Dude, this is sweet," and then kissed her. I laughed at him, and then so did everyone else.

"Sleep-over at my house?" Stan and I said at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"Yeah!" they all chorused. I disengaged myself from Stan for a minute, not to worry though, Wendy filled in my spot faster than a fly trying to get out of the national bull-frog convention. I walked over to where Kenny and Bebe were sitting.

"Hi you guys..." I said softly. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I want to be friends again...I really miss talking to you guys. You guys can come to my house tonight if you want...but you don;t have to. if you still don't want to be friends with me...I understand...but please consider it before you immediately tell me no..."

Bebe and Kenny looked at each other, and then back at me. Bebe slowly smiled. "I'll come," she said, and then reached out and gave me a hug. "Christ, Lily, I'm sorry for being a bitch...I just really couldn;t get past the whole Jew thing with Kyle...and then I took it out on you because you were still friends with him in spite of that...and I was jealous of you! I just realized that Kyle is a really sweet person..." Kenny cut her off then.

"And so are you," he finished, and then hugged me. "I had no right to treat you the way I did...I only thought about myself and what I thought about you. I just realized when I saw your parents come in, mourning for Stan...that they loved you and him the same...that you weren't an attention seeking hound, and you're not a bitch! Can you ever forgive me?" he said. I smiled at the two of them. "Of course I can!" I held out my hands to them. "Friends?" I asked. Hands met hand and we shook on it. Then, the three of us walked back to where all of our other friends were.

"You guys...we're sorry," said Kenny and Bebe, and then Bebe went over to Kyle. 

"Kyle...I owe you a huge apology. I had no right to be such a bitch to you...because you truly cared. I just hope now we can be friends..." Kyle smiled, and hugged her. "Of course we can be friends!" Kenny and Bebe kissed, along with Kelly and Cartman, and Wendy and Stan.

"Wow, don't I feel awful left out of this party!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" agreed Kyle. "You guys make me sick!" he called out to all of our friends sucking face. They all simultaneously flipped him off and continued making out, just as my parents said we were going to go home. We all crammed in to my parents five-seater, my parents and Shelley up front, and the four boys sitting in the back, with one of us girls on their laps. I ended up on Kyle's lap.

"Oh Kyle!" I said sarcastically and placed an arm around his shoulder. He replied just as sarcastically in my ear, "Ten o' clock, your bed." I laughed, and looked over at all my friends and my brother, sucking face and making out. I turned my head back around and my lips met Kyle's. it was an accident, of course, he was just turning his head towards our friends while I was turning away, and we just met in the middle. I jerked away quickly.

"Shit, Kyle! I'm sorry!" I said, growing red in the face. I could tell I was. "I didn't see you!"

"Oh my God, Lily, I'm sorry!" said Kyle at the same time as me, just as red, too. "I didn't know you were turning back!"

"it's okay," we both said at the same time, and then went continued what we were doing. We all got out of the car, and my parents told us to go right to sleep, since we had school tomorrow. We all crashed in our room, with Stan and I in our beds and everyone else on the floor. in the morning my mom came in and woke us all up and we all got ready for school.

We all ran out to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up, and we got on. I pulled my ususal, 'I'm napping on the way to school' trick, so I streched out in my seat and slept until Kyle woke me up.

"Li-ly!" he said, streching out the syllibles in my name to piss me off. "Get up! We're at school! God, I don't know anyone who sleeps more than you..." he got off the bus, and I ran after him.

Class was boring, as usual, and out at recess, Wendy, Kelly, and Bebe came over and dragged me over to our usual spot, the swingset. We all got on the swings and started swinging. We did this every recess, we would see who could get even with the bar fastest, and, as usual, Wendy won. I don't know how she did it, but she was up to that bar in seconds. I came in second, and once in a while, I would beat her. Not today, though. Meanwhile the boys were over by their spot, the see-saw, and we could see them from where we were. They were obviously involved in a heated discussion, I could see their mouths moving, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"So, do you think I should give it to her?" Kyle asked the others. Stan nodded.

"Yeah...but if you don't want her to know who it is until she get's there, I'll give it to her, and you don't have to write your name on it."

"You will Stan?! Thanks, dude!" Kyle exclaimed and handed him the note. I saw Stan walking over to where we were and waved.

"Stan! Hey, Stan! I'm coming down!" I cried, and lept off my swing at it's peak hieght. I landed face first in the snow. I got up and brushed snow off my jacket, and walked over to Stan.

"Lily, are you okay? Jesus Christ, you're dumb!" Stan said. I slapped at him.

"I'm fine, Stan, I do that all the time!" I saw the note in his hand. "Who's that from, Stan? Wendy? Can I read it?" He glanced back over at the guys and then turned back to me.

"Actually...this is for you, Lily," he said and then walked off back towards his friends. I looked at the front of the note, it had 'Lily' printed on it. I walked back over to Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly, and showed them the note.

"Oooh, Lily! Someone likes you!" Kelly exclaimed. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, I haven't even read it yet!" I said and opened the note and hid it from my friends so I could read it first. it read:

Lily,

Meet me after school at Stark's pond. I'll be waiting!

Love,

Well...you'll find out, now, won't you?

I turned back to my friends, and then showed them the note. 

"I don't know who it's from! I'll write him a note back," I said, and got out my pen and paper, and used the flat surface of the slide to write on. I folded it up and called Bebe over. 

"Give this to Stan, and he'll give it to whoever it was from!" Bebe went over to where the four boys were and gave the note to Stan, and the came back over. I watched the boys until they were out of view, they had gone behind the tool shed we had out in the playground.

"I wonder what they're doing? Reading it?! if they do, I'll kill them..." I said.

The boys crowded around Kyle. He looked at the cover of the note, printed on it was 'Hi!'

"Dude, Lily has fucked up handwriting," said Kenny. "Let me read it!" Kyle pulled away from them.

"No! I have to read it first!" he said and then opened the note. I had written:

Hi,

I'll be there...I just wish I knew who you were. is this some cruel trick that Stan thought up to piss me off? if it is I will kill him...oh well, see ya after school!

luv,

Lily

Kyle finished reading it and handed it to Kenny, who read it along with Stan and Cartman. 

"Dude! She's going to meet you!" Stan said. "Maybe you can kiss her!"

"Or slip her the tounge!" Cartman added.

"Maybe you can finger her pussy!" Kenny chipped in. They all stared at him, and then Kyle said, "How do you know she has a cat?" They were all silent for a second, and then Kenny started laughing, and then the others joined him just as the bell rang. Us four girls met up with the four guys on the way in, and I turned to Kyle. 

"Hey Kyle! Guess what?" I said. 

"What?" he asked.

"Someone wants to meet me at Stark's pond after school!" I exclaimed. "I wonder who it is..." Kyle got kind of nervous and said, "Uh...that's cool Lily," and ran off to catch up with the guys.

"Dude...I think she's on to me!" Kyle whispered to Stan as we walked in. Stan shook his head. "Nah...she doesn't know...but she will after school!" We walked into class, and I took my seat next to Kenny on one side, and Bebe on the other, with Stan and Kyle directly in front of me. I wrote a note to Stan during on of Mr. Garrison's boring speechs, and handed it to him.

He grabbed it and read it. I had written:

Stan,

who the hell wrote me that note?! was this just some cruel trick you played on me? please say it wasn't.

luv, 

Lily

He grabbed his pen and scribbled a note back to me, and slipped it to me while Mr. Garrison wasn't looking. I read it:

Lily,

I can't tell you who it is...but I can tell you that it wasn't some trick thought up by me or any of my friends!

Love,

Stan

I was starting to get angry...I wanted to know who it was who had written that note! I grabbed my pen and wrote a note to Cartman, and told Kyle to pass it over to him, because he sat right next to him. Cartman read it, it said:

cartman,

I am getting really pissed off...I wanna know who wrote me that goddamn note! tell me, damn you!

luv,

Lily

Cartman grabbed his pen and began to write back, and when he was done, he gave the note to Kyle, who passed it to me. I then realized that we were really lucky that Mr. Garrison hadn't caught us yet, and then read Cartman's note.

Lily,

I told the person in question that I wouldn't tell...so I'm not gonna! Ha ha ha ha ha! I know and you don't! if you can't just wait the ten minutes until school ends and find out, well then, you suck!

Love,

Cartman

I looked over in his direction and mouthed 'Fuck you!', and then started writing a note to Kenny. I slipped it to him while Mr. Garrison was writing something on the board. Kenny read it, and it said:

Kenny,

who the fuck wrote me that mother fucking note?! just tell me...or I'll kick you ass so hard your whole family will feel it!!!!!

luv,

Lily

Kenny looked over at me, shook his head, and then wrote me back, and slipped it to me. it said:

Lily,

Now, you listen to me. I am not telling you who wrote it! I can tell you, however, that you will know in about two minutes! Now, just shut the fuck up and chill out!

Love,

Kenny

Dammit! I thought as Mr. Garrison wrapped up his speech and looked over in my direction when he noticed me writing something, a note to Kyle.

"Lillian Marsh, were you paying attention?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied. 

"Well, if you were paying attention, then tell me what I was talking about! Right Mr. Hat?"

"Yes, Mr. Garrison," he made Mr. Hat say, and I thought of something spur of the moment.

"You said that even though there are more girl babies born in China, there are more guys in general." Mr. Garrison looked at me.

"Oh, I guess you were paying attention," he said, and then the bell rang. The end of the day, and I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could to Stark's pond, and sat down on a big rock by the shore. I began chucking some rocks into the pond, making some lame attempts to skip them. I didn't know that Stan, Cartman, and Kenny were in the woods behind me, watching me and trying not to laugh, nor did I know that Kyle was sneaking up behind me, so he wouldn't be seen. I thought I heard a noise back in the trees behind the pond...Cartman stepped on a twig...and turned around, just as Kyle sat next to me on the rock, so when I turned back around, it was as if he just appered there. I jumped, and almost screamed.

"Kyle!" I said, surprised. "I didn't see you! What are you..." I said and then stopped.

"Did...did you write me that note?" I asked. Kyle slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were! That pissed me off all day, having to wait to find out who it was that said they wanted to meet me at Stark's pond!" I cried. "So, why did you wanna meet me here?" I asked. "What's wrong? Usually, when you need to talk to me, somethings wrong, so, what is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, Lily! Jeez...I can't even just talk to you without something being wrong?" Kyle said, slightly hurt. 

"No, it's just that usually talk to Stan about that sort of stuff, and me about your problems, that's all!" He got a sad expression on his face, and then I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I know that isn't true...I just didn't think before I said, that's all." I said. "So, what did you come to talk about? Anything in particular, or did you just want a few minutes alone with me..." I stopped, thinking about what I just said. What was Kyle here about? He did ususally talk to Stan about just everyday crap, ususally he didn't even give me a second thought. Kyle turned to me.

"Lily...uh...well, the reason I'm here is...well...I've never really felt like this before...even with Bebe..." Kyle said nervously.

"Just spit it out, Kyle! What is it you want?" I cried, he was starting to aggrivate me. Kyle took a deep breath and then said, "Lily...well...I sort of like you...well...that's a lie right there...I like you a lot! Ever since we played 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and I was stuck in the closet with you...you know that hot, tinglily feeling you get when you are...you know..."

"Yeah," I said, so he wouldn't have to say it. I knew exactly what he was talking about, because I had felt it too. That really annoying feeling you get when you're with someone that makes you feel...well...they kinda make you feel horny...but not really. You feel like...shit, I don't know how to describe it, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"But...I thought you still liked Bebe...I know I'm still not over Kenny..." I got kinda sad at the mention of Kenny, and in the woods, where Kenny was listening, he got really sad about how he had treated me. Kyle slowly got up. "I guess that means you don't..."

"NO! No, Kyle, that's not what I mean! I do like you, Kyle! After Kenny left me, and Stan was temporarily gone, you and Cartman were all I had, and after Bebe ditched you, we relied on each other! And since Cartman was with Kelly...you really were all I had! You were like Stan to me...you reminded me of him when I needed to be reminded the most...and I thank you for that, Kyle." I leaned over and gave him a hug, and, surprisingly, for the first time, he hugged back!

"So...you'll...you know...go out with me?" Kyle said. "Please, Lily!" I nodded.

"Sure," I said, and just as I said that, I heard a sound behind me, and hysterical laughter. I spun around, and so did Kyle, and we were met with a laughing Kenny, Stan, and Cartman. Cartman pretended to have a camera, and did his famous, 'photgrapher impression.'

"Cleeek!" said Cartman, but it didn't have the desired effect because he was laughing so hard. 

"That was a good one, Kyle, nice pick up line! That 'hot tinglily feeling?' What the hell is that?!" Stan said. I got up from the rock and was on Stan in a second.

"Stan you little bastard!" I cried. "What the hell? Can't you ever give me just one minute alone..." I pinned him down, and held his arms down so he couldn't take a swing at me.

"You weren't alone, you were with Kyle!" he said, still laughing.

"Oh, look! Lily and Stan are back to normal!" said Kenny.

"it doesn't matter 'who I was with!' it just matters that I wanna be alone! I'm sure Kyle didn't want you assholes to be here?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I told you guys I wanted to come by myself!" I pulled Stan up off the ground and completely surprised him. instead of flinging him back on the ground, like I used to do, I tricked him, and gave him a fat, sloppy, wet kiss on the lips!

"DUDE! SICK!" Stan said and broke free. "That was fucking gross, Lily! SICK!" I started to laugh, and so did Kyle, and Kenny and Cartman were now laughing at both of us.

"So, Stan? How...how does it feel to know that your sister feels so strongly about you?" Cartman asked, while laughing hysterically. Kenny started to do his immpression of Stan.

"DUDE! SICK!" he said and ran around woth his hand over his mouth...er...hood. I laughed at him.

"Hey Kyle! Looks like you have some competition...Lily loves Stan more than she loves you!" Kenny said, and then Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly came over.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?" asked Kelly, walking over to Cartman, and play-slapped at him. "You bailed on me after school..." she said sarcastically, just as Stan came over and completely surprised me, and gave me a fierce hug.

"God, I love you, Lily!" he said, seriously. I hugged back, and Cartman and Kenny started to laugh again.

"Here..." Kenny said, pretending to hold out something. "You...ha ha ha...you need 'incesticide'...the ultimate family-loving ender!" Cartman found that extremly funny.

"in...ha ha...incesticde?" he asked Kenny. "Did you just pull that out of your ass?!" Kenny nodded. "Uh-huh!" I let go of Stan and tackled Kenny.

"I'll give you 'incesticide'..." I said, but laughing. I wasn't angry, I was way too happy to be angry. I got off of him, and he tripped me, and I fell face first in the snow, for the second time today. I got up and brushed snow off of my face and went over to Kyle and hid behind him.

"You have to protect me!" I yelled sarcastically. "The big orange cockraoch is coming to kill me!" Kenny looked confused.

"Cockroach?" he said, and we all laughed, and then Kelly asked again, "So, what the hell are you guys doing here? Lily, who wanted to meet you here?" Before I had time to open my mouth, Cartman was already telling everyone what was going on, and he lied his ass off!

"Well, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and I were walking down for a nice, realxing, swim at Stark's pond, and lo and behold, who should be here but Bitch over there, Lily! So, we go over to try to talk to her, but no! She got all mad and tried to beat the crap out of us, and that's what she was doing when you girls got here!" he said, and everyone laughed, even he did, they all knew he was lying.

"okay, could someone tell me what really happened?" said Wendy. Stan decided to, but he didn't lie about anything.

"Well, you all know that Lily got a note today, telling her to meet someone down at Stark's pond, right?" We all nodded, how could they not know? I had talked about it all afternoon during school. "Well, the person who gave her the note was..." he pointed at Kyle. "Kyle! And, Kyle told us not to come with him whe he went to meet her, but do you think we listened? Of course not! Kenny, Cartman, and I hid in the woods behind Lily just as Kyle came and sat next to her. They talked, and when Kyle asked her out, and she said yes..." Everyone gasped, and then Stan continued. "Cartman gave us away! He started to laugh, and then went 'Cleeek!' and then I made fun of her, and she attacked me, but didn't hurt me...no! She had to play dirty and kiss me! Then Kenny came up with 'incesticide'...and then you guys showed up." Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly turned to me and Kyle.

"You gave Lily that note?" said Kelly. Kyle nodded. "Why didn't you just tell her who you were?" Kyle looked at all of us.

"Well... I wanted her to come...and I knew she wouldn't come if she knew it was me...because she would have said she can talk to me other times...and also, I didn't want to be publicly humiliated if she rejected me..." Stan interrupted.

"Dude, Lily's a lush! She wouldn't have rejected Hanson if they showed up here..." I cut him off by slapping him.

"I'm not a lush, Stan, and I definately would have said no to Hanson if they showed up here!" I said, but not really angrily. I was never really angry at Stan...unless he hurt me or something. Wendy then changed the subject.

"You guys! You were in such a hurry to leave school today that you didn't here about the dance on Friday!" she said.

"There's a dance on Friday?" Cartman and I said at the same time. 

"Cool!" we all said. "What time?" Kenny asked.

"From six to eleven. And guess what...?" she added.

"What?" we all said excitedly.

"it's a formal dance! We all have to dress up! And there having nominations for King and Queen all this week, and we vote on Friday during school! And guess what else?" Wendy rambled on.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"We get to ask people to come with us!"

"Cool!" we all said. "Are we going to be getting ready for this all week during school?" Kyle asked. Wendy nodded. "We're not doing any work this week, just getting ready for Winter Carnival!"

"That's what it's called?" I said. She nodded again. "Oh my God, it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

We all went home at that point, walking with each other until it was down just to me, Kyle and Stan. Kyle was the only one who lived farther away from the school than us, so he always walked us home. When Stan and I got to our house, I turned to Kyle, and Stan rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, here it comes!" said Stan as Kyle and I came together...but, to Stan's great disappointment, we didn't kiss, we just gave each other a hug.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow!" I said as he was walking away.

"Bye, Lily!" he said, and Stan and I went into our house. As soon as we got up to our room, Stan just shut the door and then stared at me.

"Lily...you didn't kiss him! Why?" Stan asked. 

"Well...I don't know...we just don't want to kiss yet!" I said, and then when I saw Stan's shocked expression, I added, "Don't get that shocked expression with me, Stan! You know how long it took for you and Wendy to kiss without you puking!" Stan got black lines over his eyes.

"Shut up, Lily," he said, and then streched out on his bed and started playing that fucking Nintendo again. He always plays Nintendo...it pisses me off! I walked over to the TV and shut it off.

"Hey!" Stan cried. "Why did you do that?"

"I want you to take a walk with me!" I exclaimed. Stan shook his head, and then said, "Why don't you go take a walk with your boyfriend for God's sake! That's what they were made for!" I laughed at him, and then kissed him on the cheek. "But you are my boyfriend, Stan! incest is the best, remember!?" He laughed, and then so did I.

"Get out of here," he said jokingly, and I went downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" my dad called in from the other room.

"Kyle!" I called back. "I want him to go for a walk with me, since Stan won't!"

"Oh. okay." he said and continued watching TV, the Broncos were playing, and Kenny and Kyle's dad was over too, watching the game. Before I called Kyle, I said, "Where's Mom, Dad?" He replied without taking his eyes off the TV, "She went shopping with all your little friend's moms. Women..." I dialed Kyle's number, and his mom picked it up, breathless.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Brofslovski! Did you and my mom just get back from shopping?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Lily!" she said. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. Your mom's on the way...is that what you called about?"

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to Kyle," I said.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Hold on." in the background I could here her yell, "Kyle! Lily's on the phone!" I heard Kyle pick it up.

"okay Mom, you can hang up now, I've got it," he said, and Shelia hung up. "Hi," he said.

"Hey...do you wanna go on a walk with me? Stan won't... the Nintendo has cast it's spell..." I said, and then laughed. Kyle said he would, and I met him halfway.

"So, where do you wanna walk to?" he asked.

"I dunno...I just felt like getting out of my house for a while...and I felt like spending time with you or Stan...but Stan's an asshole and addicted to Nintendo, so he wouldn't come with me!" Kyle looked at me.

"You know," he said. "I have never met someone with such complete, total, and unconditional love for one of their siblings...you just never not like him?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Well, sure, me and Stan get into fights and stuff, but ususally, thier not serious. Once in a while, Stan and I will really get pissed off about something and have an all out fight...but only when it's about something serious." I said, and then I added, "I also think it has something to do with that me and Stan are twins. We're the same age, so we can relate to each other better. That's probably why we have such a good brother-sister realtionship established." Kyle nodded. "I get it, Lily," he said, and then changed the subject. "So, what do you think about the dance Friday?"

"I think it's going to be fun...but, I hate dressing up. Dressing up sucks!" I said. Kyle then added, "You're going with me, right?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, Kyle, I'm going with Tweek," I said sarcastically, and then slipped my arm around his waist. "Of course I'm going with you!" Kyle smiled. "That's good," he said. "So, where are we going to walk to?" By the time we had realized we were walking, we were almost down by Stark's pond.

"Well...since we're here...you wanna go to Stark's pond?" I said, and we went over there and watched the sunset on the pond. I chucked a rock in, and the ripples it made ruined the image of the sun on the lake, for a minute at least. After the sun was down, Kyle and I started walking back, and he put his hand in mine, and we walked like that until we got to my house. When we got to my door, we gave each other a hug, and my mom watched me through the window as we were. I didn't know she had seen me until I went inside. She was standing at the door, and waited until Kyle left until she opened her mouth.

"Lily...what were you doing?" she asked. I looked at her oddly. "Me and Kyle took a walk...why? Dad said it was okay..."

"No, Lily, I mean what were you doing just barely?!"

"I gave him a hug Mom. One hug! Holy crap, does it really matter?" I asked.

"Are you...what's the term you kids use now...getting it on?" she asked.

"Mom!" I said. "I'm eight! We're just going out like...Stan and Wendy are!"

"Oh." she said, and then let me go upstairs.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" I said to myself as I entered my room, where Stan was still playing Nintendo, but he shut it off as soon as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, hi Lily!" he said. "So...did you and Kyle have a nice walk?" he asked, and then winked.

"Yes Stan, we had a nice walk, and no, Stan, I didn't kiss him," I replied. Stan got agitated. "Why?! Why won't you? You had no problem kissing Kenny..."

"Kenny also was the one that made the moves onto me...I never kissed him of my own free will..." I said. "Why the hell does it matter, anyway Stan? I'll kiss him when I want to, and when he wants to!" Stan rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine Lily...just shut up!"

The next day at school was pretty much the same old same old, except that we were getting ready for the dance. I saw a box that said: 'Nominations for Winter Carnival King and Queen' and I grabbed one of the slips of paper that next to it, and printed Kyle's name on it for King. I was about to print my own for Queen, but then I read the sign more and it said you couldn't nominate yourself. I put Kelly's down for Queen, and then ran back outside where everyone else was, and almost ran over Pip.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, Lillian!" he said. I rolled my eyes and said, "it's okay, Pip, and stop calling me Lillian! My name is Lily!"

"Oh, right-o!" he said, and the pulled out a note. "By the way, this is for you!" Pip ran off outside, and I opened the note and read it. it read:

Lillian,

Hello! I just wanted to know if you would like to go to Winter Carnival with me...just stop me if you see me in the hall. Cheerio!

Love,

Pip

I knew this was really mean...but I just started to laugh. I hated Pip more than anyone else in the world and he had asked me to Winter Carnival?! it was just too funny. I ran outside and found Pip.

"Dude, Pip. Sorry, I can't. I'm already going with someone," I said, and was about to turn away, when he said, "it's Kenny, isn't it? You and Kenny were always the perfect pair..." Well, I was glad someone thought so! Kenny and I lasted for two days, and he cheated on me for all that time, too!

"No, actually Pip, I'm not going with Kenny. Kenny and I broke up a while ago," I said.

"Oh. Well, the who are you going with?" Pip asked.

"Does it really matter that much to you?" I asked. Pip nodded. "I just want to know so I know you aren't just saying you are going with someone just so you don't have to go with me!"

"Fine, Pip. I'm going with Kyle," I said, and then walked off, leaving him there, depressed, and practically crying. I walked over to where the boys were and showed them the note. After they had all read it, they burst out laughing, and so did I.

"Pip asked you to Winter Carnival?!" Kyle said. "Holy crap! it must suck to be you right now!" I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I nominated you for King, Kyle." He looked shocked. "Really?" he said. "I nominated you for Queen! Maybe we'll both win...that would be sweet! I nominated Stan for King..."

"I nominated Kelly for Queen..." I said. The girls came over at this point, and everyone told who they had nominated for King and Queen.

"I nomiated Stan for King and Lily for Queen," said Wendy. "That would be funny if you two won...you would have to dance together..." I walked over to Stan and slung an arm around him. "Oh, me and Stan dance together all the time, don't we, Stan?" I said and winked.

"Oh, sure! incest is the best!" Stan replied, and we all laughed.

"I nominated Kelly for Queen, and Kenny for King," said Cartman of all people.

"You nominated Kenny for King?" Kyle said. "I thought you hated Kenny!"

"I nominated Kenny for King, too!" said Bebe. "And then I nominated Wendy for Queen."

"I nominated Cartman for King, and Bebe for Queen," said Kelly. "Stan, how bout you?"

"I nominated Kyle for King...and Shelley for Queen!" he said. 

"WHAT?!" went Wendy. He laughed. "Just kidding! I nominated Wendy for Queen." Wendy went over and kissed him. "That's good," she said. Stan then turned to me and Kyle. "See, this is all you have to do! Just kiss each other!" All the others looked at us, and we both turned bright red.

"You guys haven't kissed yet?!" said Cartman. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You suck!" I glared at Stan.

"Thanks a lot, Stan!" I said angrily. "Thank you so fucking much!" Then, I thought about it and added, "Should I remind everyone about how long it took you to kiss Wendy without puking in her mouth? Oops, too late! Sorry, Stan, it slipped!" Everyone laughed at both of us, and by the end of the day, the entire third grade knew about me and Kyle, and they wouldn't shut up about it. The first thing I did when I got home was go into my room and lock the door so Stan couldn;t get in, and then crawled into my bed and cried. I didn't want Stan to see me, he would just laugh and say I was being a wuss...but he didn't understand, and, for once in my life, I was truly pissed off at him. After about an hour, I unlocked the door and let him in, and rolled over in my bed so I didn't have to see him. After about five minutes, I felt him touch my shoulder, and I shrugged him off me. I was still pissed off at him, and I didn't feel like talking to him.

"Lily..." Stan said. "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that...it just came out! I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut...but you have dirt on me, too! You can spill something about me the next time you need to...and I won't get mad, okay?" I looked up at him, and then smiled evilily.

"Any thing?" I said. He nodded. "Anything." he agreed. 

"Cool!" I said. "I'm sorry for being a bitch, Stan! I'm sorry for saying that to you...I didn't mean to say what I said about you and Wendy...it's just that me and Kyle...we want to do it when we want to, not just to show off to the enitre world that were going out, you know? I hate that when people just kiss in front off other people to announce, 'Hey! I have a girlfriend/boyfriend, and you don't!' don't you?" Stan looked ashamed.

"I do that...Wendy and I...we do that just to show off...I never really realized what it would be like just to kiss her because I wanted to kiss her, I just do it when other people are around...I never knew that's what you really thought. I've learned something today..." Stan said, but I cut him off.

"Stan...okay...I get the point...just please don't go into one of your 'I've learned something today' speeches...they are fucking annoying!" I said, and he laughed.

The rest of the week leading up to the dance, was boring, and nothing really went on, so, I'm not going to tell you what I did. But, in school on Friday, we voted for Winter Carnival King and Queen. We all got into our seats, and Mr. Garrison passed out the voting ballots. There were four boys, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, and four girls, Wendy, Kelly, Bebe, and I. Under the boys, I checked off Kyle's name, and under the girls, I checked off...myself, of course! We didn't have to put our names on these, so I could vote for myself if I wanted too! After about five minutes, we had all passed the ballots in, and I went home to get ready for the dance.

"Mom! Can you help me get all pretty like you did for Stan's veiwing thingy? The Winter Carnival dance is tonight and I was nominated for Queen!" I cried. Mom came running over, and felt my head.

"Are you okay, Lily? Did I actually hear you say you wanted to look pretty?" my mom said to piss me off.

"Yes, Ma! Just do it!" I cried. 

"Yes ma'am!" she said and got me all pretty, the way I was for Stan's thinga-ma-bob...his veiwing! She put the make-up on, and this time, she gave me a flower to out in my hair...a lily.

"Funny, Ma!" I said as I looked in the mirror. "is this your idea for a joke?!" Mom laughed, and told me to get downstairs, Kyle would be here to pick me up soon. As I walked down the stairs I saw Stan there, all dressed up, and I almost burst out laughing, but at the same time, I almost cried. He looked so...mature. That's the word I was looking for, mature. Stan turned around and looked at me coming down the stairs.

"God...Lily, you look so...beautiful..." Stan said, honestly too. I smiled, and then said, "You look very good yourself, Stanley Marsh. is Dad going to drive you to get Wendy?" He nodded, and then said, "We're leaving now...I'll see you and Kyle there, Lily!" Stan and Dad left then, and, about five minutes later, Kyle's parents pulled up, and I walked out the door. Kyle had gotten out to meet me...and the first thought that came into my head was 'Wow!' Kyle looked really good. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You look great!" I said, and then he replied. "Christ Lily, I didn't know you could actually make yourself look decent...I'm just kidding...you look stunning!"

"Stunning?" I said as we got in the car. "You're fucked up, Kyle!" I said, and then...we almost kissed...but we stopped. We were about six inches away from each other, and then we just pulled back.

"Almost, Stan..." I said softly to myself, and then we were at the school. We got out of the car just as Stan and Wendy got out of our car. I ran over to Wendy, and gave her a hug.

"Wendy...you look so good!" I said, and then she said, "You do too, Lily!" She turned to Stan. "Let's go, Stan." she said. I walked back over to Kyle, and then said, "Care to escort a lady to the dance?" and held out my arm. 

"Certainly," he replied and took my arm, and we walked in. There were a whole bunch of people there, most of whom I knew. The first people we saw were Bebe and Kenny...but Kenny was hoodless!

"Kenny! Where the fuck is your goddamn hood?!" I cried. "You look so...different!"

"I know," Kenny said. "No one recognizes me! it's starting to piss me off!"

"Come on, you guys! Let's go dance!" Stan said, and we all went in and danced for a while, they were all fast songs, so we all danced together. When a slow song came, we decided to swtch dates, so I went with Kenny, Cartman went with Bebe, Kelly went with Stan, and Kyle went with Wendy.

"You look very good tonight, Kenny," I said. "Are you having a good time?"

"Hell yeah! This is so awesome! I'm glad I can dance with you, Lily..." Kenny said. I looked over and saw Stan and Kelly dancing, and I waved to them. Kelly waved, and Stan, being the prick that he is, blew me a kiss. I caught it and stomped it on the ground, and stuck my tounge out at him, and he laughed. When the song was over, we went back to regualr dancing, and about ten minutes until the end of the dance, all activity stopped, and our teachers voice came out over the loudspeaker.

"Attention students of South Park Elementary...we would just like to take this time to say, Welcome to Winter Carnival 1999!" We all cheered and screamed, and then shut up when he said it was time to announce the Prince, Princess, King and Queen of Winter Carnival. I grabbed Kyle's hand. 

"This is it!" I said to him, and he nodded.

"The Prince of Winter Carnival this year is...Kenny McCormick!" Kenny, come up here!"

"WOO-HOO!" Kenny yelled. All of us cheered for him really loudly, and then Principal Victoria gave him flowers. 

"The Princess this year is..." All of us girls held our breath. 

"Kelly Parkins!" Kelly ran up to the stage and grabbed her flowers, and then kissed Kenny on the cheek. I yelled, "Kenny, you're really my prince now!" and he laughed from up on the stage.

"The King of this years 1999 Winter Carnival is..." Kyle, Cartman, and Stan crossed their fingers.

"Kyle Brofslovski! Kyle, get up here!"

"Oh my God, I won!" Kyle cried and gave me a hug, and then ran up onto stage and got the crown and some flowers.

"And this years Queen of Winter Carnival 1999 is..." Wendy, Bebe, and I were all like, Please be me..."

"Lily Marsh! Lily, come on up!"

"OH MY GOD!!! YES!! WOO-HOO!" I cried as I first ran over to Stan and gave him a huge hug, and then ran up to the stage, and got my crown and flowers. I walked over to Kyle and gave him a hug.

"Holy crap...we won!" I said.

"Dude! We're the King and Queen of Winter Carnival! KICK-ASS!" Kyle cried.

"Now, please clear the floor as the King and Queen get a special dance..." Everyone got off the dance floor and Kyle and I walked down, and they all got around us in a circle. The music started to play; Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin. Kyle and I were really close...I didn't know you could dance with someone at the same time being the distance apart we were, which was none. I placed my head on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Kyle." I lifted my head of his shoulder for a minute.

"Really?" Kyle said. I nodded. "Really." 

"That's good, Lily...so do I." Then, it finally happened. The event that Stan had been waiting for for so long finally happened as we were dancing our dance on Winter Carnival night...Kyle and I finally kissed, one real honest to God Jesus Christ I love you kiss. We just came foward at the same time and this time...we didn't pull back. I could hear Stan...faintly. He said, "Dude! They're finally doing it!" The entire auditorium started to clap...but I wasn't listening, and I don't think Kyle was, either. We were both just concentrating on the moment at hand, and after about thirty seconds, we stopped, and looked at each other. Then, Kyle just smiled this little smile, and said in this wicked cute little voice, "That was sweet, Lily!"

"Yeah...it sure as hell was..." I replied, and, then for the first time, I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I looked at them all.

"What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen someone kiss before?" I said, and then turned back to Kyle. We were still dancing alone...Jesus Christ this song was long! I placed my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I pulled Kyle even closer then he was before, and now it seemed like we were one person...or Siamese twins or something similar. I looked over at Stan for a minute. He gave me a big huge thumbs up sign, and had this stupid grin plastered across his face. I made my hand in the shape of a gun and pointed at him, and pretended to shoot. He laughed at me and flipped me off, and then I ignored him. I got off Kyle's shoulder again just so I could look at him. After about a minute, Kyle raised one of his hands and placed it on my face, and pulled me closer, and I didn't resist, I wanted it as much as he did. We kissed again, ooh! Stan was going to have a lot to say to me when I was done this song...fuck it was long. This one lasted until the end of the song, and then everyone got out on the dance floor, but none of them faster that Stan.

"Dude! Lily! Kyle! You just...mrmph mmr mph..." I put my hand over his mouth.

"Stan...we know. Do you think I would kiss someone and not know it?! No. So, now you shut up." I took my hand off his mouth, and then the eight of us friends went and sat down on the bleachers, me with Stan on one side and Kyle on the other. Stan leaned over and hugged me.

"Congrats, Lily! You did it! You're Queen of Winter Carnival!" Stan exclaimed. I nodded, but didn't reply. I was very tired, and the dance was almost over, so we all went outside and waited for our rides to come. After ten minutes, my dad showed up to take me, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy home. We dropped off Wendy first, and Stan kissed her good-bye on the forehead. Then we dropped off Kyle at his house, and I got out and waked him to the door, even though I was very tired. When we got to his door, we stopped.

"Tonight was great, Kyle," I said. "Thanks for taking me."

"No, I need to thank you, too. I had fun." Kyle said. "I love you, Queen Lily."

"I love you too, King Kyle!" I said, and we quickly kissed, and I gave him a hug, and then I went back to the car.

"Stan...dude...I am so tired...can I sleep on you in the car?" I asked.

"Lily, we're like two seconds away from home!" Stan exclaimed. 

"Oh yeah..." I said. When I got home, my mom greeted us at the door.

"So how was the dance, you guys?" And then, when she noticed my crown, she added, "Lily! You won Winter Carnival Queen?! Good for you! Who was the King?"

"hmm...Kyle," I said sleepily. 

"Wow! You and Kyle won King and Queen! What a coincidence! Who were Prince and Princess?"

"Kenny and Kelly," Stan said. "Mom, we're really tired. Ask us about the dance in the morning, okay?" Stan and I went upstairs and we went to sleep, but not before I leaned over my side of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"God, I love you Stan!" I said, making fun of Cartman. Stan laughed, and then he said, "I love you too, Lily. You're the best sister anyone could have. Thanks." I fell asleep then, and I had a horrible dream that Kyle died in an airplane crash, and I almost died too. I woke up screaming, and I woke up Stan, too.

"Lily...what the hell are you doing?! it's two in the morning!" Stan said drowsily.

"Stan...I had the worst dream! I dreamt that Kyle and I were on a plane, and it crashed, and he died, but I was still alive! The scariest part was him screaming, Stan...oh my God..." I started to cry, from relief and from shock, and Stan crawled up the ladder and sat next to me in my bed, and started stroking my hair.

"Shhh...Lily...shh, it was just a dream. Kyle's fine at home, sleeping right now, Lily...shhh..." He kept doing that and kept stroking my head until I went back to sleep.

I didn't wake up until two the next day...and I felt exhausted. But, as soon as I remembered my dream, I bloted out of bed and grabbed the phone, and dialed Kyle's number. No one was home, so I left a message just as my doorbell rang. it was Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Kelly, Bebe, and Wendy.

"Kyle!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Holy crap I had the worst dream last night! We were both on a plane, but the plane crashed and you died, but I didn't...it was horrible!"

"Dude! Lily, I had a dream just like that last night too! Only you died! it sucked!" Kyle said. I laughed at myself, and then said, "What do you guys want?"

"We wanted you and Stan to come with us to the fair tonight! We're going to hang out at Kyle's house until we go, and then he wants us to sleep over." I gasped. I totally forgot about the fair this weekend! I ran up the stairs, where, to my huge surprise, Stan was still sleeping!

"Stan! Stan, get the fuck up! The fair is today!" I shook him and we woke up.

"Oh my God...I slept later than you?! A new world record!" Stan said sarcastically. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Dude, the fair is today! We have to get dressed! Also, Kyle wants us to spend the night!" I cried, and Stan was up in a second and dressed in another five. I got dressed and then we went to twell our parents where we were going.

"Mom, Dad! We're going to Kyle's, and were spending the night after we go to the fair!" Stan said. "Can we have some money?" I added.

"Wait...first, you have to tell me what happened at the dance!" Before I could say a word, Stan said "Lily and Kyle kissed...for the first time!" I slapped him. "Stan! I wanted to tell Mom about that!" Stan winced when he thought I was going to hit him again, and then said, "Sorry, Lily! Sorry...don't hit me!" I let my hand fall, and my mom looked at me.

"Lily...in front of everyone?" she said. "I never knew you had it in you!" She was just trying to get to me, though.

"Yes Mom, in front of everyone..." I said. "And, by the way, I've always had it in me!" She winked. "I was just kidding, Lily! Just kidding! So, did you guys have fun?" Stan and I both nodded. "That's good," she said. "Now, how much money do you need?"

"Fifty bucks," Stan said.

"Each," I added. My mom thought about it, and then gave us each a fifty.

"Have fun you guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" We went out to where our friends were waiting, and then we all walked to Kyle's house.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bebe asked all of us.

"I don't know," Cartman said. "How 'bout we play strip poker?"

"I can't play strip poker, Cartman! Not with Stan in the room!" I cried. There was no way I would strip in front of my brother...eew, that was just sick! 

"Oh yeah..." Cartman said. "Shit...now I'll never see Lily naked..."

"Fuck off, ass-master," I said, laughing at him, I knew he was kidding. Kyle leaned over to me and said, "Lily...come with me for a minute. Alone." 

"okay," I said, and the minute we left the room everyone started to talk about us.

"I wonder what they are doing?" said Kelly.

"69! 69! 69!" Kenny exclaimed. "There getting it on!" They all looked at him.

"Kenny..." Wendy said. "We're eight. We aren't even capable of having sex yet!"

"Oh yeah..." Kenny said. "Damn! Well, then what could they be doing?"

"Let's follow them!" said Stan. 

Kyle led me into his brother's room, and shut and locked the door. All of our other friends crowded silently around the door, unbeknownst to us

"Why are we going in here, Kyle?" I asked, confused.

"Well..." Kyle said. "I want you to see me with my hat off. if you still like me...then I know you're the one for me...I've never shown anyone else what I really look like without my hat on...and then, after I show you, I have to tell you why I look the way I do."

"Kyle...no matter what you think is wrong with you, I will never not like you. isn't that enough for you?" I asked.

"Well, I also think you deserve to know why I look the way I do...but you have to promise not to say anything to the others...okay?" Kyle said, and he looked like he was about to cry, so I promised I would, and then, Kyle slowly took his hat off. I looked closely, and then gasped.

"You don't have any hair," I said. "Why?" Kyle started to cry, and I went over and hugged him. "What's wrong, Kyle?"

"I have cancer, Lily. My hair fell out when I got chemotherapy when I was in the hospital after the car accident...that's when they found out I had it..." Kyle cried. I stared at him and then repeated, "You have _cancer_! Oh my God...what kind?

"it's everywhere..." he whispered. "it's all over...because it went so long undected...the doctors don't think I'm going to live for longer than another six months if the surgery I'm getting doesn't work..." He took a deep breath and finished. "Then I'm gonna die..." Everyone outside the door gasped.

"Kyle might die?" Stan said softly so we couldn't hear him. "Holy shit..."

I reached out for him, and pulled him into my arms, and held him, and whispered, just like Stan did for me last night, "Shh...it's okay, Kyle...I still love you...don't cry...please...you'll be okay, I promise. if this surgery doesn't work...then I'm going to be there with you when you...go..." I started to cry then, too, and outside, Stan and them couldn't take it anymore, and knocked, because they knew the door was locked. Kyle quickly composed himself and said, "Who is it?"

"it's me Kyle," Stan said softly. "Everyone else too. Can we come in?" I looked over at Kyle. "I think they heard everything...do you want them to come in?" He nodded.

"I think they deserve to know...and ask questions and stuff...could you let them in?" he said, and I got up and opened the door.

"Come in," I said, still crying a little bit. Stan was the first one in, and he was also the first one to give me a hug.

"Shit Lily...this must suck for you..." he said, and then we all sat in a circle around Kyle, and none of us said anything for the longest time. Finally, Kenny spoke up.

"When are you getting your surgery?" he asked.

"in three days...I just wanted to let Lily...and you guys too...but especailly Lily...know that I had cancer...and might not make it...and I want to have fun tonight at the fair...it could be the last one I go to..." He began to cry again, and then added, "I'm going to miss you guys so much..." I grabbed him and then said, "Kyle! Don't talk like that! You are going to make it! Don't become pessimistic on me, you will live to be an old man, and have a happy relationship with whoever you decide to be with, and have a bunch of kids and be successful in life!" Kyle shook his head.

"I wish I could believe you...but I can't be sure, and neither can all of you. So, you have to be prepared for the worst..." Stan went over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle...you're my best friend...you're the most important thing to me after Lily...you're like the brother I never had...Kyle, don't die on me now!" he cried, and then began to cry a little. Kyle turned to us all, and said, "You have to keep quiet about this...until I learn about the outcome of my surgery...don;t even tell your parents until I give you the word...okay? Promise me that, you guys," he said, and we all promised. Then, we all left for the fair. On the way there, I grabbed Kyle's hand and held it in mine...I wanted to make whatever little time we had special. Once we got to the fair, we temporarily forgot about what we had just talked about. The first ride I went to was the upside-roller coaster, and no one woud go on with me, until Cartman finally relented. We got on it, and it was awesome!

"Oh...my...GOD!" Cartman yelled as we flipped over twice in a row. "I am going to kill you, Lily!" he cried as I laughed.

"Woo-hoo!" I screamed and let go with my hands. After that ride, and bunch of other ones, we all deicided to go on the ferris wheel. Kyle and I went in a thingy together, and as we went around, we talked.

"Lily...I hate to bring this up, but...I know that if I die...it'll kill you the most...but no matter what, don't ever forget me...I don't want you to ever forget the time we spent together..." he said.

"I'll never forget you, Kyle. Never ever ever..." I replied, and he leaned over, and we kissed, and as we did, we cried, knowing this could be the last time we ever did this together...

"I love you, Lily..." Kyle said. "More than anything else..."

"I love you too..." I said, and then added to attempt to make him laugh, "Even more than Stan." it worked.

"Oh, well then! I have acheived the ultimate rating in Lily's book, there's Stan, and then The Person Who is Higher Than Stan, which is now me." he said, and I laughed at him, our sadness temporarily forgotten. After we were done riding all the rides, we decide to play some games. Kyle, by some insane stroke of luck, got the little plastic ping-pong ball in the red hoop, which meant he could pick what-ever he wanted. He turned to me.

"What do you want?" he asked. I looked at all the toys and stuffed creatures, and pointed to the stuffed panda. 

"I'll take the panda bear, please," Kyle said, and the guy handed it to him with a wink.

"Gettin' animals for your pretty lady there?" he asked. Kyle half smiled and nodded, and I blushed. I wasn't used to people calling me pretty, usually they all said I was 'too tomboyish.'

"Don't get into trouble, you two!" he called as we walked off. I ran over to Cartman, who had been taking millions of pictures with his Polaroid camera he always carried around, and that he always kept supplied with at least ten rolls of film. He had millions of pictures of me and Kyle, and I asked him how many he had of the fair.

"Oh, tons," he said, and then whispered to me, "I caught a picture of Kenny and Bebe making out in the phone booth...shhh, don't tell!" I laughed and then said I wouldn't, and then I asked, "Cartman, how many pictures of Kyle do you have?"

"Of you and Kyle, or just him?" he asked. 

"Either."

"Oh, about a hundred of just the fair...i'd say about five hundred in all," he replied. The sad thing was, that we wasn't exaggerating.

"Cool. Can I look through them later...like...well, I don't know when, but soon," I said.

"Sure, just give me about a week to go through all of my pictures and find all of the ones of Kyle, or you and Kyle, and then you can look at them, okay?" he said.

"That's fine with me," I said and then went back to Kyle, and placed my arm around his waist as we left the fair. We all went back to Kyle's and, after talking about the fair for awhile, we went to sleep. I slept on the floor next to Stan and Kenny, and in the middle of the night, Stan woke me up, frantic.

"Lily..." he whispered. "Lily wake up!" he said, and I rolled over and shook him off. 

"Go away Stan..." I mumbled. "it's three in the morning!" But, Stan perisisted. "Lily, you have to get up! Kyle just went to the hospital..."

"What?!" I said, and was up in a second. "Why?"

"He woke up crying...something's really hurting him, Lily...they're doing his surgery now..." Stan said. "I knew you would want to go to the hospital to wait for him...so I woke you up." I was already getting dressed as he was talking, and the was out of Kyle's room as he finsihed what he was saying.

"Lily...wait for me!" Stan cried as I bolted out the door and up the road. Stan caught up to me after about a minute of solid sprinting...I had almost collapsed from exhaustion and was sitting on the side of the road, I was running so hard. As soon as I saw Stan next to me, I got up and was about to continue running, but Stan held me back.

"Lily! Lily, you're going to kill yourself if you run like that again! Then what help to Kyle would you be?" I struggled to get free of his grasp, crying hysterically, until I fell onto the ground and just all out sobbed. I had never cried so hard in my entire life...and it took me about a half hour to even get a little bit under control. After I could keep my crying down to levels that would allow me to walk, I began to run again at a breakneck pace.

"Lily!" Stan yelled. "Lily, STOP!" he screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks. Stan had never yelled like that before, ever, least of all, to me. I waited for him to catch up with me and then he slapped me, hard. I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Stan...don't hit me anymore..." I said. "I'll do what you want, I'll walk when you tell me to...I'll...I'll..."

"Shut UP Lily!" he cried. "You need to get in control! There is nothing that you can do to save Kyle, Lily! Nothing! A kiss from his one true love isn't going to wake him up if he's dead! Lily...I hate to tell you this...but they don't even think he's going to live through this surgery..." Stan looked at my face and then softened. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Lily, but it was the only way I could think of to get you in control! I know he means a lot to you, but Lily...you have to come to terms with what you know is true! You know he's probably not going to make it..." I violently shook my head, and we continued walking, a fast power walk. 

"Kyle is not going to die! He's not, he's not he's NOT!" I cried. "He can't die...I love him..." Stan put his arms around me, and then said, "Lily...I know you do. And so does Kyle. But...he's probably going to die, Lily, and you have to figure out how you're going to deal with that!" We arrived at the hospital then, and the clerk said to wait in the waiting room, that he was still in surgery. Stan and I walked in and sat next to Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, who had ike cradled in their arms. Shelia looked up at as when we came in.

"Oh...hi Stanley...hi Lillian..." she said absently, and continued playing with ike.

"How is he?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't heard anything...just that he's still in the OR..."

"Oh..." I said and then placed my head down on my legs and cried. I must have stayed that way for about three hours, and I must have napped some, because the next thing I know, Stan is shaking me.

"Lily, there's doctor here to talk about Kyle!" he said, and I was wide awake.

"Are you the Broflovskis? he asked all of us. Mr. and Mrs, Broflovski nodded, and then I said, "No, I'm a Marsh...and so is my brother here. We're his...best friend and girlfriend."

"Oh, well, Kyle is out of surgery and should be waking up from the anestesia in about twenty minutes. You all my go up and see him, now." the doctor said, and he led us to his room. I held my breath as I entered his room, and released it when I saw that he looked normal, except that his hat was off and his bald head was exposed. Stan gasped and then said, "That's what Kyle looks like with no hat on?! Wow..." Finally, Stan started to cry. "Look what this disease did to him! He's so skinny..." he cried, and then I noticed for the first time that Kyle was way underweight. I patted Stan's shoulder and said, "Don't cry, Stan. Kyle'll be okay...don't worry..."

"I wish I was as hopeful as you, Lily..." Stan sobbed, just as Kyle woke up.

"...Mom? Dad?" he said weakly. "Hey..." He hadn't noticed me and Stan yet, and that was okay, we sat abck and watched while his parents hugged him and kissed him. Finally, after ten minutes or so, he noticed me and Stan.

"Stan! Lily!" he said softly. "Come here..." We walked over to him.

"Stan..." Kyle said. "Hey, pal. What's goin' on?" he asked, and then gave Stan a hug.

"Nothing really Kyle...holy crap, we're so worried about you..." The doctor came in at that point, and then told us all he had to talk to us outside for a minute.

"Well..." he said as he got us all outside, "I have some good news for you all."

"Really? What?" Gerald said.

"Well, we were able to remove all the cancer from Kyle...so, now he should be in remission. We won't know if he's cured though for about five years..."

"Five years?! Why does it take that long?" Shelia asked.

"Well, if he doesn't have the cancer come back for five years, then we consider him cured. But, since he's young, we think he'll be just fine..." the doctor said, and then walked off. We all went back into his room feeling much better than we had when we left it. I went over to his bed and sat down next to him. Kyle looked at his parents and then said, 'What was that all about?"

"Oh, they were just saying stuff about your condition, booby, nothing to worried about," Shelia said, and then added, "You're in remission." Kyle looked confused.

"Remission?!" he said, and then looked down. "Does that mean I'm going to die?"

"Oh, God no Kyle! Actually, it's quite the opposite. The doctors were able to get all the cancer out of you...you're going to be better! And, if it doesn't come back after five years, then you're cured!" Gerald said. Kyle got a huge smile on his face.

"Really?! THAT"S AWESOME!" he cried, and then turned to me. "Thanks for being here for me, Lily...I'm really happy that you're here..." I started to cry, but they were just relief tears.

"Oh my God, you had no idea how scared I was that you were going to die...don't ever do that to me again, Kyle Matthew Broflovski, or you won't have to worry about cancer killing you..." I cried. "I would have missed you so much..." Kyle sat up in his bed and gave me a hug, and Stan rolled his eyes.

"Those two sicken me..." he said sarcastically to Kyle's parents. "They're always huggin' and kissin' each other...Jezus Chriiiiesst!" I laughed at him.

"Do you realize how stupid you just sounded?" I asked him. "And, by the way, you should talk, Mr. I-Kiss-For-Publicity!" 

"Aw, fuck off, Li-ly!" he said in this dumb accent, just to piss me off. it didn't work, though, I just ignored him.

"I think I hear something, Kyle..." I said. "it sounds like...leaves dancing in the wind..." Kyle laughed.

"Or fairy people making _pie_," he said, imitating Cartman. Stan got black lines over his eyes, and then said, "Lily, I'm talkin' to you! Ach-tung!"

"Oh, shut up, Stanley," I said, using his real name.

"Why don't you, Lillian?" he said, using my real name.

"Nah, I think Kyle...ian needs to shut up!" I made up some bull-shit real name for Kyle on the spur of the moment just because I was in the spirit of things. Kyle looked at me.

"Kyleian? Where the hell did you come up with that?" he said.

"I just pulled it out of my ass...sorry, I had too!" I said. Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski decided to leave then, so me and Stan went too, promising Kyle that we would come see him again. I was extremely happy on the walk home back to Kyle's house, where the rest of our friends were probably still sleeping, it was now nine in the morning. We got there, and of course, they were all awake, eating breakfast. Cartman looked up from his cereal.

"Oh hi you guys!" he said. "Where the hell have you been? Where the hell are Kyle and Kyle's parents?" Stan told them about what happened.

"Well...at about three in the morning, Kyle got worse..." They all looked shocked.

"is he okay?" asked Bebe softly. Stan sighed impatiently. "Will you just let me finish? Anyway, Kyle got worse and his parents look him to the hospital, but, before they left, Kyle woke me up, and told me to wake up Lily, which I did. We ran down to the hospital and waited there for about three or so hours until the doctor said he was out of surgery. We went in to see him, and he awoke from anestisa after about five minutes of waiting. We talked to him for a couple of minutes, and then the doctor came to us with some good news; Kyle is in remission, which means that the cancer is gone...for now. if it stays away for five years, then he's cured!" Our other friends started to cheer.

"Yay! Kyle's okay!" cried Bebe.

"Thank God!" said Kenny.

"I'm glad that's over," said Wendy.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" asked Cartman.

"What the hell is up wiht you asking that question everytime something goes wrong, Cartman?" I asked.

"I dunno." Cartman replied. "I just like asking that question, that's all."

"Oh."

Kyle was out of the hospital tne next day, and we were all at his house to meet him. We all hid as we heard his car pull up, except for me, I wanted to be the decoy. When he walked in, I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Kyle!" I cried. "How are you?" He half-smiled.

"I'm really tired," he replied, and then said, "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh...they all decided to go out to a movie together, and since I would have been dateless, I decided not to go and wait for you."

"Oh." Kyle said, and then sat down on the couch, which Kenny and Stan were hiding under. One of them poked there hand up from under the couch and through the cushion and grabbed his leg.

"What the hell was that?!" Kyle screamed, jumping up. I saw a flash of brown disappear before Kyle looked at the couch. Kenny...what a prick! Kyle picked up one of the cushions and was met with a grinning Kenny.

"Boo." Kenny said.

"Holy crap!" Kyle cried, and then the rest of our friends appeared from hiding.

"Kyle!" cried Stan. "Oh my God, you have no idea how worried we all were...we thought you were going to die!"

"Nah...I knew he would get better," I said. "I knew he could do it."

"Well, you're the only one, Lily! I had already written my speech for the funeral!" Cartman said sarcastically. "Kyle was a stupid Jew loser. I'm glad he's dead." We all laughed at him, and then Kyle said, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Fuck no!" Cartman said. "I don't hate you that much, that honor goes to Kenny, only I would replace 'Jew' with 'poor'."

"Fuck you, Cartman," Kenny said, and punched him.

"Nah...Kenny, you should fuck yourself, it's cheaper!" I said. Cartman started to laugh hysterically.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass?" he said, laughing. "Holy shit, dude!" I nodded, and then walked back over to Kyle.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Kyle..." I said softly. "You're the best thing that's happened to me..."

"Besides me!" added Stan. I flipped him off.

"Bull-shit!" I said. "You happened to me because Mom's egg monitor was asleep at the switch and let two of them pass. You were an accident!"

"Well, your egg could have been the one that slipped past, Lily! You might be the accident!" Stan retorted. 

"Oh yeah...but I was born..._crap_!" I said. 

"I was born first, Lily! So, you were the accident!" Stan said truimphantly.

"Well, she was an accident waiting to happen," said Kelly.

"Fuck you all!" I said in mock anger. Kyle put his arms around me and squeezed. (I needed a new way to write, 'he/she gave me a hug' it was getting boring! J )

"I'm glad that the egg monitor fell asleep at the switch," he said. "Then who would I be going out with? Lisa? No, she's a skank. Jenni? No, she's a blonde," he said, winking at Stan. Kenny and I were offended.

"Hey!" we both said. "Don't diss blondes, Jew boy!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, you're dating one!" I added. Stan laughed.

"Another reason why Lily shouldn't have been brought into this world, she gives blondes everywhere a bad name!" he said. I slapped at him.

"Shut up, Stanley Craig Mar.." I started, but Cartman interrupted.

"You're middle name is Craig?" he said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"okay, now I need to know. What's everyone's full name?" Wendy asked. Kelly started.

"Kelly Rachel Parkins." (5+6+7=18)

"Stanley Craig Marsh." (7+5+5=17)

"Bebe Priscilla Sanders." (4+9+7=20)

"Lillian Catherine Marsh." (7+9+5=21)

"Eric Theodore Cartman." (4+8+7=19)

"Kyle Matthew Brofslovski." (4+7+11=22)

"Wendy Lynn Testaburger." (5+4+11=20)

"Kenneth James McCormick." (7+5+9=21)

"Now...what the hell was the point of that?" Cartman said.

"Dude, only three of us have names that can be shortened, Kenny, Stan, and Lily. And we all have fucked up middle names," Wendy said.

"Um...yeah. Anyway," Stan said. "Back to the 'Lily was an accident' subject, I wonder what it would be like if Lily was never born?"

"I wouldn't have a girlfriend," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't have a sister...actually, yes I would. I wouldn't have a twin..." Stan said.

"And not too many funny things would be said...except by me, of course," Cartman said.

"it would suck!" I said. "Why the hell are we talking about this, anyway? I was born, and there's nothing that any of us can do about it!" Bebe changed the subject then.

"Hey, you guys?" she said. "Let's go to the mall!" And this is where my story really begins. Us going to the mall was the beginning of the worst part of my life, and, when that ended, it brought on one of the happiest...anyway, we all decided to go to the mall. Since the mile was only about a half a mile away, we decided we would walk. We walked in pairs, as we ususally did when we were together, me with Kyle, Stan with Wendy...and so on and so on. You get the point. Anyway, you all should know who's with who now, I've said it enough! So, when we got to the mall, Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly immediately went for the clothes, and the rest of us went for the cool crap, like C.D.'s and video games and crap like that. We said we would meet in the center of the mall in two hours and go over what we got over a pizza in the food court...yum! Anyway, the guys and me went into the C.D. store. I picked up the Barenaked Ladies C.D.

"Hey you guys! Look!" I said while waving it around. "I've wanted this C.D. forever..."

"Then get it!" said Stan. He picked up Metacilla's black album. "Dude! This C.D. is sweet! I'm getting this!" Cartman grabbed Kid Rock.

"Dude, his new song is awesome! I need this C.D." he said. Kenny picked up Hanson.

"Oh, look you guys, teenyboppers!" We all laughed, and then he picked up NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys and held them next to one another.

"Can you tell the difference?" he asked. "I sure as hell can't..." he added 5ive, 98*, C-note, and the New Kids on the Block to the list.

"Did someone know about human cloning fifteen years ago? Hmmm...." We all were hysterical, Kenny always did this to us everytime we went into the C.D. store. He then picked up the Spice Girls and the indigo Girls.

"Holy crap, it's a bunch of ugly skanks!" He added Hanson to the pile. "More crappy female artsists!" 

"Ken...Kenny...stop it..." I said between laughs. "Stop..." But he didn't. He picked up B*Witched and Vitamin C and held them next to the female pile.

"Conicidence? I think not!" he said, and then started laughing himself. Cartman went over and patted him on the back.

"You make me proud, Kenny," he said while laughing. "Jesus Christ...teenyboppers....ha ha ha ha!" Kenny put all the C.D.'s back and then grabbed Limp Bizkit.

"Now here's the cool shit!" he said. "I've wanted this C.D. for the longest time..." Kyle walked over to a shelf and grabbed Adam Sandler.

"Dude, Adam Sandler rocks! This has to be the funniest shit...Toll Booth Willie, I have to get this C.D.!" he cried. We all went to the counter and paid for our selections, and then we went to another store. that's when it happened. We didn't notice it at first, but it happened. As we were all looking at the latest video games, a **Big Scary Man** came up behind Stan and placed his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He then proceeded to...da da daa...kidnap Stan!

"Hey Stan!" I said. "Here's the new Zelda game you wanted...Stan?" I looked around. He was nowhere to be found. I looked outside the store, and I saw a **Man Dressed in Black With Question Mark On Face** running out of the mall with my brother.

"Stan!" I cried. "Hey, you come back here! Put my brother down!" I yelled, just as the other boys came running out.

"Lily what the hell are you doing? Where's Stan?" asked Cartman. I pointed to the black figure fading into the crowd.

"He..." I started, and then cried a little. Kyle put his arms around me.

"He what, Lily?" he asked softly.

"Stan...he's been kidnapped!" I cried. He's been kidnapped by this **Big Scary Man**!

"The **Big Scary Man** is back?" cried Kenny. "Dude remember the last time we fucked with the **Big Scary Man**?" (see my other story, the 'South Park Kidnappings')

"Oh no..." Kyle said. "We have to go help him! We have to find Stan!" I nodded.

"I can't leave him hanging! He wouldn't leave me..." I started to cry some more, and then I walked over to a bench and sat down. Kyle sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Stan doesn't deserve this...he never did anything to hurt anyone! Why does this kind of shit always happen to him...why, Kyle?" Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Life isn't fair..." he said softly. "But life is very unfair to Stan...shit, the kid was almost killed, and now he's kidnapped...dude, does it suck to be Stan?" I half-smiled, it was an attempt to make to make feel to a little better, but it didn't work. I looked up at Kyle, who looked over at me. He placed a hand on my face and brushed the tears off with it.

"Lily...God you're beautiful," he said.

"Really?" I said. He nodded. I looked down. "I think you're the first person to ever say that that wasn't a memeber of my own family named Stan...thanks, Kyle." He wrapped his arms around me, and there was a steadily increasing amount of people that were standing around the bench we were sitting on, to watch our little 'moment' we were having I guess. I placed my arms around him too, and put my head on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed my back and whispered to me, "Lily...when we get older...I wanna marry you..."

"Me too," I whispered back. "You're always here for me...when I'm in trouble, or when Stan is...you were there when Kenny and Bebe beat the shit out of me..." Kenny looked to the ground as I said this, he still felt really shit worthy about that.

"You were there when I was in the hospital both times...and the first time we weren't even going out...you stayed friends with me even though everyone else wasn't...and you don't care that I'm Jewish..." More people were crowding around, even Kelly, Bebe, and Wendy were here now, it seemed like everyone in the mall was around our little bench.

"You don't care that I'm blonde...or that I'm your best friends sister..." I said.

"it didn't bother you when I had cancer...Lily, I don't think I would have had the will to live through that if it wasn't for you...and you and Stan saved my life before when my house was on fire..." Kyle said. "We've been through so much together, Lily...I've known you all my life, even though I wasn't really friends with you personally until we first started going to school...I remember why we first became friends..."

"Yeah, so do I." I replied. "Terrance was beating you up because you wanted to play with the blue crayon, and I stopped him...I was the only one who could stop Terrance...I guess he liked me or something...and then I let you play with my special blue crown..." I thought about that first day kindergarden...................................................................................................

"Hello, class, my name is Mrs. Dyter, and welcome to South Park Elementary!" our teacher had said. We all had gotten into a circle and introduced ourselves. I had clung to Stan, and he had clung to me. I didn't like being with all these kids I didn't know.

"My name is Kelly."

"I'm Terrance,"

"Hi, I'm Kenny!"

"I'm Kyle!"

"My name is Stan...and this is my sister..." he had said, pointing to me. I waved to all the kids.

"Hi...I'm Lily..." I said softly.

"My name's Eric...but I hate my name! Mrs. Dyter?" Cartman had asked.

"Yes, Eric?" she had said.

"Can you call me Cartman, my last name?" He turned to all of us. "Can you all call me Cartman?" We all had nodded, and that's how everyone started calling Cartman Cartman.

"I'm Wendy,"

"And I'm Bebe, Wendy's bestest friend!"

"Cheerio! I'm Pip!"

"I'm Butter,"

"My name's Clyde!"

"I'm Token..."

"Hey, I'm Tommy!"

"I'm...ack! Tweek!"

"And I'm Mrs. Dyter." our teacher had said. "There, now that we all know each other, we're going to go play!" She then had seperated us into five groups of three. I think she seperated Stan and I on purpose, because she had asked, "Are you two twins?" We had nodded, and then she made her descisions about the groups.

"Now...Pip, Butter, and Token, you get to play with blocks!" she had said. "Kenny, Kelly, and Bebe, you get to use the kitchen!" Kenny had rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Cartman, Tweek, and Tommy, you get to use the guns!" They grinned and grabbed the plastic guns and began shooting at us.

"Stan, Wendy, and Clyde, you get to play with the clay!" Stan stared at me, and I reached for him.

"No..." I said. Mrs. Dyter came over and pulled Stan away from me. He held his hand out as he was leaving.

"Lily..." he said. 'i wanna play with Lily!" Mrs. Dyter sat him down and then said, "Stan...don't you want to go there and make some new friends?" He shook his head. 

"Stan...you can't constantly be with Lily...you need to make some friends! You can talk with Lily after this play time." Stan shook his head and started to cry. I walked over to where Stan was and patted his head.

"Stany...(it was the best I could say Stanley then) don' cry...Lily's right over there when you wan' her..." Stan had smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen then when he saw me...

"Thanks, Lily," he had said, and ran over to where the clay was.

"Lily, Kyle, and Terrance...you get to color!" she had said, and I walked over to where the pictures were to color. I pulled my cerelan blue crayon out of my pocket and started to color. Terrance stopped me, and grabbed the paper away from me.

"Why'd ya do that?" I said, confused.

"You not allowed to color," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You write funny..." he said.

"How do you mean I write funny...I don' write, I color!" I had said, getting a little bit angry.

"You write wit' the wrong hand...no color for you!" Terrance announced. I ran over to Mrs. Dyter.

"Mrs. Dyter...is this hand wrong?" I said, holding up my left hand. She shook her head.

"Why...is that the hand you write with?" I nodded. 

"Terrance said I can't color cause I was writing with the wrong hand..." I got black lines over my eyes. "I don' like Terrance!" She sighed, and then said to herself, "I have this problem every year..." Then she said to the rest of the class.

"Class...how many of you write with this hand?" she said, holding up her right hand. Everyone but me the fat kid and the orange hooded kid...I couldn't remember their names. 

"okay. How many of you write with this hand?" she said, holding up her left. Me the fat kid, and the orange hooded kid.

"Now...we've been having problems with people saying that writing with this hand is wrong...but it's not. it's just different, that's all, and a lot less common. Now, let's all go back to our normal activites." she said, and then I walked back to the coloring place, and grabbed some papers, and my cerelan blue crayon. After about a minute, someone tapped me on my shoulder. The orange hooded kid

"Hi..." he said. "You write with this hand, too?" I nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Lily...you probably know my brother Stan better..." he nodded. "I know Stan," he said. "He's came over my house a couple of times...my name's Kenny. I gotta back over to my station...bye..." Kenny had said, and that was how I first met Kenny. Everything went good with the coloring for about fifteen minutes and then I heard, "Hey! Give that back to me! I was payin' wit' that!" I looked over. it was Kyle, and Terrance was harrassing him.

"Gimme the blue crayon, Kyle!" Terrance said.

"Wait a minute!" Kyle said. "I'm almost done..." Terrance punched him then, and he started to cry. I stopped coloring and walked over to Terrance, just as he hit Kyle again.

"Stop Terrance! Stop hurting him!" I said, and knelt down by Kyle. Terrance looked at me, and then said, "okay," and snatched the blue crayon away from Kyle and walked off.

"You okay?" I asked. He was still crying, I didn't think he had heard me. I tapped his shoulder, and he looked up at me, still crying.

"He hit me..." he said, and then recognized me. "Hey...I know you! You're Stan's sister!" I nodded. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He nodded, and I helped him up.

"I like you," Kyle said. "You're not mean like he is," he said, pointing at Terrance. "What's your name?"

"My name's Lily...what's yours?" I said.

"Kyle..." he replied.

"okay. Here, Kyle, you can color with my blue crayon with me!" I said, and then I whispered in his ear, "it's a special crayon...only my friends can use it..." He looked at me.

"Am I your friend?" he asked. I nodded.

"I like you, Kyle. You're my friend." I had said, and that was pretty much how the first day went.........................................................................................................................................

"Yeah...I remember it well," I said. 

"And remember the time when Stan fell when we went sledding and broke his arm? I thought you were going to flip..." Kyle said.

"it scared me! I thought he had killed himself, he was screaming so loud!" I said, and then added, "You were there through everything...and I thank you for that, Kyle." There were now mobs of people around the bench. What came next is what obviously everyone had been waiting for.

"I love you, Kyle. More than anything in the entire world...more than my parents...more than Shelley...even more than Stan..." I said.

"I love you too, Lily. More than anything in the entire world." He said, and then, we kissed, and nice, long kiss, and the entire mob erupted in cheers. Then, I finally noticed that people were watching us. I pulled away from Kyle for a second.

"What?" said Kyle. I pointed to the mobs of people. "Look!" I said. "They've been watching us the entire time...and listening, too!"

"So?" Kyle said.

"Oh, I don't care, I just wanted you to know," I said and we resumed our kiss.

if Stan were here right now...I thought, and then I got sad again. he would have some smart-ass comment about how we were doing this in a public place. Kenny and Cartman, though, had plently to dicuss amoungst themselves. A reporter had come over to talk with them about us!

"Hi my name is Kenny Mancuso, with the South Park Times..."

"Dude, your name is Kenny too! Cool!" Kenny said.

"Yeah...well I wanted to ask you some questions about your two little friends over there...first of all, what are your names?"

"Kenny McCormick."

"Eric Cartman."

"Great!" he said as he wrote that down. "Now, what are your little friends name's?"

"Lily Marsh and Kyle Broflovski." Kenny said. 

"How do you spell that?" the older Kenny said.

"B-R-O-F-L-O-V-S-K-I" Cartman said. "He's Jewish," he added.

"Oh really? Me too!" old Kenny said. "Anyway...how long have they been going out?"

"Um...about two weeks, I think." Cartman said. Reporter Kenny was shocked.

"Only two weeks?! Jeez...surprising how fast people get it on these days..."

"Actually, they're reluctant to get going really good, like we are! They kiss and crap like that less then all of us!" Kenny said.

"Oh." Reporter Kenny said. "So, why are they doing this in the mall today?"

"Well," Cartman said. "We were in the video game store, and this **Big Scary Man** came out of no where, and kidnapped Lily's twin brother, Stan. Then..."

"What?!" Reporter Kenny cried. "Someone was kidnapped? Dude, this story is going to be sweet, it has love and heartbreak!"

"Um...yeah. Well, anyway, Stan was kidnapped and Lily was really upset, because, well, you know, he's her brother! So, we all left the store after we noticed Lily was outside shouting at someone, and Kyle asked her what was wrong, and she started to cry, and then said that Stan had been kidnapped by the **Big Scary Man**, which we have encountered once before." Cartman continued, but then Reporter Kenny interrupted him.

"What, you mean you know the '**Big Scary Man**'? Who is he?" he asked.

"Well, we thought we killed him! Actually...I know we killed him! But, there was rumors that he had a **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**...but, I don't know who that is!" Kenny said.

"Oh. Well, continue," Reporter Kenny said.

"Well, she went over and sat on that bench, and then Kyle sat with her, and then she asked him why everything bad had to happen to Stan...but he said he didn't know...and she cried some more, and then Kyle said, 'Lily, you're beautiful.' But Lily didn't believe him, because everyone thinks she's a tomboy, and they don't think she's pretty. Then they started reminicsing times...blah blah blah...they kissed, and that was pretty much it!" Cartman finished.

"Dude, this will make a great story! How love holds people together...Thanks, Eric! Thanks Kenny!" Reporter Kenny said as he ran off.

"Dude...that was pretty fucked up right there,' Kenny said, and then they continued watching us.

"Dude...I think they're more than in love with each other...they're obsessed!" Cartman said.

"No shit..." Kenny replied. "The sad thing is, though, is that they mean every word of this they say to each other, too. They're going to grow up and get married to each other...I know it! The day they turn old enough they'll be in the chapel..." Cartman started to sing, and then Kenny joined in with him, and then so did the girls.

"Going to the chapel..." Cartman started. "And we're gonna get married!" Kenny joined in. "Going to the chapel, and we're going to gonna get married!" The girls said, and then they all finished. "Going to the chapel, and we're going to gonna get married....going to the chapel...of love!"

"Aw...shuddup!" I said from the bench, and then Kyle and I got up and walked over to our friends, and then the crowds started to disperse.

"Who were you two talking to, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, no one," Cartman replied, and then he and Kenny laughed. I remembered Stan then, and cried, "You guys...we've been sitting here wasting time while the **Big Scary Man** made off with Stan...they could be anywhere now!" I berated myself then.

"Lily, you are so stupid!" I said and placed my hand over my face. Kelly came over.

"Lily...you're not stupid, there was nothing we could have done, anyway!" Wendy then cried out, "The **Big Scary Man** took Stan?! We have to go save him! We have to, we have to, we have to!" Cartman went over to her, and then said, "Wendy...we don't know where's he's taking Stan! We have no idea about where to look, or where he is? Maybe we'll get a RANSOM note..." We all decided to go home then, and I had to face my mother about where Stan was.

"Hi, Lily, hi...where's Stan, Lily?" my mom said as I walked in the door. I started to cry, it was just an automatic reaction for me now, and then I told her.

"Mom...Stan was kidnapped at the mall...we don't know where he is!" I cried. My mom put a hand over her mouth.

"Fuck!" she said, sounding a little bit like Kenny. "This sucks!"

The next day, the mayor did recieve a RANSOM note for Stan, it read:

South Park,

if you eevr want to see Stanley Marsh eevr again,

then send me one billion dollars!

And if, you do not pay the RANSOM within a year,

I will kidnap another one of your children!

Ha ha ha ha!

Sined,

The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**

"Dude, weak!" the mayor said, and she announced it on TV. I had just woken up when this was on the TV, so I didn't see it. I went out on the porch to grab the paper for my dad, and almost had a heart attack when I saw the front page. There was a big picture of me and Kyle in the mall, and the headline screamed:

Love Holds Us Together...

An article by Kenny Mancuso

Ahh...love. There have been some people I thought were in love before, but never as much as these two kids, Lily Marsh, age 8, and Kyle Broflovskis, also 8, that I spied in the South Park mall yesterday. I spoke with two of their closest friends, Kenny McCormick, 8, and Eric Cartman, also 8, and found out what they had to say about their two little 'lovebirds'

"Well...Kyle and Lily have been through so much together...it's only natural," Kenny says.

"They make me sick," says Eric.

The affair started, surprisingly, only two weeks ago, when Kyle asked Lily out via note. During the past week, Kyle was operated on for cancer, and Lily was right by his side for that, and they were also King and Queen of last's week's South Park Elementary's Winter Carnival.

What sparked the mall spotting, though, as we learned from Kenny and Eric, was that Lily's twin brother, Stan Marsh, was kidnapped just five minutes before, and Lily was heart-broken. She doesn't know if she'll ever see her brother again...but, the kidnapper was described to be either a **Big Scary Man** or a **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**. They're dressed in black and have masks with question marks on their faces. If you see either of these people call our special hotline number, 1-800-SPNEWS1, or call the local police department.

People need to learn the unconditional love that was displayed here yesterday...I think if the whole world could love like that, we'd be a lot better off.

I was absoultely furious. I ran into the house and called Kyle.

"Hello?" Kyle said.

"Kyle! Holy crap!" I said.

"Lily! Hey! What's wrong?" he said.

"Did you see the front page of the paper today!?" I cried. "Did you?"

"No, Lily, what's on it?" Kyle asked.

"Come over, okay? I have to show you this...god I am so pissed..." We hung up and I went out on the porch and sat there, waiting for Kyle, reading over the atricle again. I was going to kill Kenny and Cartman the next chance I got...I felt Kyle tap my shoulder.

"Well, good morning Merry Sunshine!" he said. "What seems to be pissing you off today?" I slapped at him, and then said sarcastically, "Oh just the usual, you, of course." He laughed, and then said, "What do you have to show me?" I picked up the paper and pointed to the front page. His eyes grew wide, and, when he was done reading it, he pulled me up from the porch.

"Come on, Lily. We have to go show Kenny and Cartman how much we appreciate this," he said.

When we got to Kenny's house, his mom said he was with Cartman out at Stark's pond, swimming, so that's where we went. They were out lounging on a towel when we snuck up behind them, and I leaned over Cartman's face. He was asleep! Kyle did the same to Kenny, and he was asleep too!

"Kyle...I have an idea..." I said, and then whispered to him. He laughed, and then we went about doing it.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyle and I were sitting on a rock, watching some ducks, and admiring our handiwork. Kenny and Cartman were going to be in for a big surprise when they woke up, and so was anyone else that walked past. Kenny and Cartman were butt-fucking-nakey, even Kenny's hood was off and Kyle and I made it so their arms were around each other, so it would give the illusion they were gay. I silently laughed to myself as Mr. Garrison past, and gasped in shock.

"Oh my God! Eric and...whoever are _gay_?!" Kyle and I couldn't hold it in any longer, and we burst out laughing. Mr. Garrison looked at us.

"Did you two know Eric and that other kid were gay?!" he said. I shook my head.

"I had no idea, Mr. Garrison," I said.

"None at all," Kyle added. Mr. Garrison walked off, disgusted.

"He didn't recognize Kenny..." I whispered to Kyle so he wouldn't hear as he was walking away.

"I know...I just pray for their sakes that the other girls don't come around..." Kyle said.

Of course, the girls did come down, looking for all of us, and when they saw Kenny and Cartman, they all...well, Bebe and Kelly at least, almost had a stroke.

"Kyle...Lily...what the HELL are Kenny and Cartman doing?!" said Kelly.

"I dunno...I figured they were sleeping together." Kyle said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"They're WHAT?!" Bebe cried. 

"Why the fuck are they naked?!" Wendy cried.

"They must have gone skinny dipping!" I said, almost cracking up but not quite.

"Why didn't Cartman tell me he was gay? Kelly cried. "Why was he cheating on me with Kenny..." She started to cry, and Bebe comforted her. Kyle and I looked at each other, we were beginning to think I wasn't such a good idea to make Cartman and Kenny appear gay... We were just about to spill the beans, when, Cartman woke up, followed shortly afterwards by Kenny.

"*yawn* That was a nice nap...let's go back in the water, Kenny...holy crap!?" Cartman cried. "Where the hell are my clothes? Where the hell are your clothes, Kenny? Why the hell is my arm around you..." Kenny woke up then.

"Cartman...why the hell is your arm around me...where are my clothes? Where's my hood?!" He looked over at Cartman. "Where are my...where are your_ clothes_ Cartman?!" They both then noticed us girls and Kyle staring at them, and then, Kyle and I couldn't hold it in anymore. We both burst out laughing, and then Kelly went over and slapped Cartman across the face, really bitch-slapped him.

"You asshole! You didn't tell me you were gay? Why were you cheating on me with Kenny?!" Cartman was shocked.

"But...I'm not gay...and I'm not cheating on you, Kelly!"

"Then explain this!" she cried.

"Yeah!" Bebe said. I decided to spill.

"This was all me and Kyle's doing...but you guys deserved it!" I cried. The others gasped.

"Y..._You_ guys did this?" Kenny said. "But...why would you..."

"You know exactly why!" Kyle said. "You guys talked with that fucking reporter, and now me and Lily are on the front page of the South Park Times!" Cartman and Kenny looked at each other.

"But...we didn't think..." Cartman started.

"That's exactly it! You didn't think, and now, everyone in the entire state of Colorado knows about me!" I cried. "Why did you guys have to do that to me...you know Stan had just been kidnapped...I wasn't in the mood..." Wendy then cried, "Speaking of Stan, did you guys see the news this morning?" We all shook our heads. "Well, they got a RANSOM note for Stan, and the **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife** wants a billion dollars from the citizens of South Park in a year...or another one of us is gone!" We all gasped.

"A billion dollars?" Kenny said. "Where the hell are we going to come up with a billion dollars?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno...but it's the **Big Scary Man**'s wife though, so, we know for sure now that he's dead!" I cried.

For an entire year, the seven of us tried to raise one billion dollars to release Stan...but to no avail. We raised about $90.65, falling well short of our one billion dollar goal. 

"Shit!" I cried. "Tomorrow's me and Stan's birthday and want him here, goddammit!"

"Oh shit! Tomorrow's your birthday! Fuck!" They all cried, and ran off.

"I feel so young...everyone else is ten..." I said to myself as I went home, and petted Stan-kitty.

"Oh...Stan-kitty...you're so cute!" I said, and he purred. His little pink tonuge came out and brushed against my face, it was rough, but I didn't mind, I actually liked it.

"Oh, thank you Stan-kitty!" I cried. He purred some more and rubbed his head against my cheek. I started to cry a little, tomorrow I was going to turn ten, and Stan wasn't going to be here.

"Stan-kitty...where's Stan? Do you know where Stan is?" Stan-kitty purred louder. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it,

Stan,

If Stan-kitty has found you...then you should get this on our birthday...(if you tell us where you are maybe we can bust you out!)

Stan, it's been a year today. One whole year since I've seen your face, a year since I've heard your voice...and a year that I've spent without you! We're in fourth grade now...our teachers a real prick, but at least he's not gay like Garrison was...hehehe.

Stan...Kyle and I have been going out for a year and two weeks...long time, huh? Wendy still loves you...she misses you so much...and so do I. I want you to come home, Stan. I want you to celebrate your tenth birthday with me, and not alone trapped in some dungeon! I just miss you so much...

What else has been going on? Let me see...Kelly and Cartman and Bebe and Kenny are still at it...god, we're all going to grow up and get married, I bet!

Wrapped up in this note is your birthday present from me...wear it with pride! There's also paper and a pen so you can write me back...I love you, Stan. I'll see you soon, I hope! 

Your loving twin,

Lily

I gave the note to Stan-kitty and wrapped around his collar, along with with my favorite necklace, paper, and pen, and placed Stan-kitty on the roof. I patted his head, and he purred.

"Now, Stan-kitty," I said. "You have to go find Stan for me, okay? Give him this note, and then, when he writes back, you have to bring it back to me, okay?" Stan-kitty mewed in reply. Then, I had an idea.

"Stan-kitty...one mew for yes, two for no, okay?" I said. He mewed.

"Stan-kitty...do you know where Stan is?" 

"Mew!"

"is it far from here?" 

"Mew-mew!"

"is it out in the woods?"

"Mew!"

"Um...kinda down by Big Gay Al's?"

"Mew-mew!"

"Then...is it down by the volcano?"

"MEW!"

"is it in the volcano?!"

"MEW!" I patted Stan-kitty on the head, and then said, "Go...and don't come back until you've gotten a reply from Stan, okay?"

"Mew," he meowed, and left. I crawled into bed then, I was used to sleeping by myself now, and went right to sleep.

I awoke the next morning pretty early for once...10:00. I went downstairs and was greeted by Mom and Dad.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" They cried. I smiled and then yawned as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. "it's probably for me anyway!" it was for me, it was Kyle.

"Hi Lily, happy birthday!" he said. "Happy Halloween, too!"

"Thanks, Kyle!" I said happily. I was glad he remembered my birthday. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Actually, that's why I called. I wanted you to come down to my house for a while...you know so I can give you your present..." Kyle said.

"Kyle, you didn't have to get me anything..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Yeah I did! You got me something for my birthday...so, I decided to return the favor!" he said adamently.

"Allright, allright, you cruel little bastard!" I said sarcastically. "You're evil ways won't fool me Mr.!" Kyle laughed, and then said, "Come down now, okay?"

"Allright," I said, and hung up.

"Ma, Dad, I'm going to Kyle's house!" I cried, and a look past between the two of them before they answered me.

"okay Lily, be back by 6:00, okay?" Dad said as I left. it was a short walk to Kyle's house, one I had taken so many times that I could probably do it with my eyes shut and my hands and feet tied together. He greeted me at the door with a hug, a kiss, a boquet of roses, and a box.

"Ooh!" I cried. "I love roses...thank you, Kyle!" I peered at the box. "What's in the box?" I asked.

"You'll have to open it to find out, won't you?" Kyle said, and handed the box to me. I grabbed it and held it for a second. I shook it, and there was a faint rattling sound, muffled by something.

"Hmm...I wonder what this is?" I said to myself as I opened it. inside, there was a stuffed dog in the begging position. He wore a shirt that said 'I'm begging for your love'. Also, there was the new Adam Sandler C.D. that I wanted, and a card. I opened the envelope and looked at the cover of the card, it was obvioulsy made by Kyle himself. it said: 'Lili had a very clever way of having people remember her name...' There was a hand-drawn picture of me with one eye, saying, 'I'm Lili! With an 'i'!' I opened the card, and the inside said, 'Happy birthday to someone I could never forget' Then, Kyle had written under it; 

Lily,

Well, it's been over a year now since I first started going out with you, and I can honestly say that it's been one of the best years of my life. I hope you liked the card...I made it myself...Lili! I wonder why you don't spell your name like that? Lili instead of Lily...oh well, I like Lily better, anyway. I hope you like the doggy, and the new Sandler C.D....I knew you wanted it! Have a great birthday, and remember, we're trick-or-treating tonight at eight!

Love ya, always forever,

Kyle 

I walked over to Kyle and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, babe." I said. "This stuff is awesome!" Kyle hugged back.

"That's good," he replied. We then walked up to his room, where, unbeknownst to me, all of my other friends were hiding, getting ready to surprise me. We sat down on his bed, and then he placed an arm around me, and then said, "Lily, I love you." Just as I was about to reply, a pair of hands covered my eyes, and then I felt someone pick me up.

"What the..." I said, and then the person uncovered my eyes. All of my friends popped out of their hiding places, and cried, "Happy birthday, Lily!" I started to laugh, and looked at who was holding me. Cartman.

"Oh look, what do we have here?" Cartman said, looking down at me. "it's a fairy person, from the orient!" I started to squirm.

"Get me down from here!" I cried, and then added, "HELP! I'm BEiNG MOLESTED!" Everyone laughed and Cartman put me down.

"You are such a smart-ass, Lily!" Cartman said. "if it wasn't your birhtday, I would whoop yo' ass!" I laughed a him.

"Cartman, you couldn't whoop my ass if I was tied down!" I retorted. Cartman thoght about it, and then said, "Yeah, pretty much!" I turned and looked at them all.

"So, whose idea was this?" I said. Everyone pointed at Kyle, including himself. I waked over to him, and then said, "Well, you think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well, I'll show you!" I said, and then I caught him off guard and tackled him. We rolled on the floor and I landed on top of him.

"You think your so smart now..." I said, and leaned over and kissed him. "Ha! Take that!"

"Oh yeah?!" Kyle retorted. "Well, take this!" He kissed me, only slipped me the tounge.

"Well! Someone seems to have gained their confidence, haven't they?" I said, and then I pulled off his hat and exposed his new, regrown, red hair. I rubbed my hand through it, and then kissed the top of his head.

"Your hair smells good, Kyle!" I said. "What shampoo do you use?"

"okay...I'll give you a hint. Yes...yes...YES!!" Kenny cried out the answer before I could even open my mouth.

"Herbal Essences!" he shouted. "I use that too!"

"Me too!" I added.

"Ditto," said Cartman. I turned to him.

"Ditto, you provincial putz?" I said. Cartman started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh...Lily, Lily, Lily, legs, Lily, Lily..." Cartman said. "I love that movie! Everytime I say your name I think of Lili Vonn Sheutp!"

"What movie?" asked Bebe.

"Blazing Saddles, dumbass!" Kenny cried. "That movie rocks!"

"Hey...I think I have that movie!" Kyle said. "After Lily opens her presents...we can watch it!" Cartman immediately pulled out my hidden pile of presents from my friends.

"Here, Lily, open your presents, quick!" Cartman cried. "I need my daily fix of Blazing Saddles!"

"Just hold your horses," I said, and then added. "Can we build a whole town in one night? Or are we just...jerking...off." Cartman started to laugh again, and then, I told him to get up and do the 'faggot dance' with me. Cartman and I got up and the sang, "Put out your hands, stick out your toush, hands on your hips, give um' a push!" Kyle then started in on it, too.

"No, you're doing it all wrong! Watch me faggots!" Kyle then did the whole dance again by himself. Kenny then said, "What in the Wide Wide World of Sports is this shit? I sent you out here to build a railroad, not to hop around like a bunch of Kansas City Faggots!" We were all on the ground laughing...well, everyone except Bebe and Wendy, who had never seen the movie.

"Ha...Kansas...ha ha ha...Kansas City faggots...ha Christ..." Kyle said. I got up and then said, "What is wrong with you, sissimarys? You'd tell Randolph Scott!" Cartman then went, "Randolph Scott?" and then Kelly, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and I sang "Randolph Scott!!!" We all then fell to the floor, laughing again. Wendy and Bebe looked at each other.

"I don't know these people, do you, Wendy?" Bebe said.

"Nope," Wendy said, and then smiled and added, "They're all just a bunch of Kansas City faggots anyway!" After about ten minutes, we were able to get up off the floor. We all got in a circle around me, because this was the customary thing to do when one was recieving presents. Cartman handed me a present, I guess he was the 'present doler' or soemthing of the sort. I looked at the front, there was a card taped to the top, that said Lily on it. I opened the card, it was just a piece of paper folded in half with stuff written on it. it said,

Lily,

Hey, well, um...shit! I don't know what to say...oh yeah! Lily, you are the love of my life. Everyday, when I see your beaming, smiling face, looking at...Kyle, I smile and wonder what I would ever do without you. Actually...you suck! Do you think I would actually say that to you?! Ha ha ha ha ha! Anyway, have a happy birthday, and, I hope that Stan's celebrating wherever he is, too.

Love ya...um...yeah,

Kenny

"Oh, thanks, Kenny!" I said sarcastically. "it's great to know your true feelings for me!" I opened his present, and it was the new Everlast C.D. I was delighted, I had wanted that C.D. for a long time. I thanked him, honestly this time, and then Cartman handed me another present. This one was from Wendy, as the card said. The card read:

Lily,

Hey! You have no idea how glad I am that you're finally ten...but, anyway...it still isn't the same without Stan here...I've never gone to party for you and not had him, you know? Anyway, have a very happy birthday, and a great Halloween too!

Love, 

Wendy

P.S. You know how I would kill to have my birthday on Halloween...

I opened up her present, and gasped. it was that new hair styling kit I had wanted forever. I ran over to Wendy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, dude! I've wanted this forever!" I cried, and then Cartman handed me another present. This one was from Kelly. I read the card, which said:

Lily,

Hey! I am so happy for you that you are finally ten! You and Stan are the last ones to turn to the next page...and, what a plus to get free candy on your birthday, too! God I hate you, Lily...oh well. Have a great birthday, and I'll see you tonight!

Love,

Kelly 

I opened her present, and then laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed for the longest time, and then I showed it to everyone. They were those cute little days of the week underware, I knew someone was going to pull that type of shit with me. I placed the 'Friday' pair on my head, and then Cartman handed me another present. This one was from Bebe, and the card was also handmade. it said:

Lily,

Smile...you're ten! isn't that an awesome feeling, going from the single digit years to the double...(you're probably thinking...'Woah, she has way too much spare time. Trust me, I don't :Þ) Well, for me it was an interesting experience, ya know? Well...I'm sorry Stan isn't here to celebrate with you...damn the **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife** to hell! Oh...well...I'll see you tonight, okay? Have a happy birthday!

Love,

Bebe

I ripped off the wrapping paper and it revealed a big stuffed teddy bear.

"Aw...it's cute, Bebe!" I said. "Thanks!" Then, after a minute, I said, "Guess what his names going to be?"

"Stan!" Kenny immediately cried

"No..."

"Fluffy?" said Cartman.

"No..."

"Uh...Dipshit?" said Wendy.

"No!"

"Kyle?" said Kyle hopefully.

"Nice try, but no!" 

"Aww..." Kyle said. "Damn!" Then, I noticed it's tag. it already came with a name, and it was Strickland.

"Dude, it already has a name! it's name is Strickland," I said.

"Oh..." they all said, and then Cartman handed me my last present, it was from him. The card read:

Lily,

Who the hell do you think you are, butting into Halloween by being born, huh? You and Stan piss me off...granola pisses me off! Uh...well, I just want ya to know that I can always kick yo' ass, no matter what you say, and that I will always love you more than Kyle...ha ha ha! (Not really...I hate you!) Nah...I don't hate ya, I just dislike you...a lot! He he he...have a great birthday, Lily, and remember you can use that excuse to get more candy tonight...

Love...no...uh...yeah, Love,

Cartman

I just rolled my eyes at him as I opened his present...inside was a photo ablum, with a bunch of pictures in it! There were a bunch of pictures of me and Kyle, and me and Stan, and there were a bunch of pictures of all of my friends, too.

"Dude...thanks, Cartman. Thanks a lot." I said, and I hugged him.

We then watched Blazing Saddles, which we all loved, and then, I had to go home. When I got home, there was a package on the table for me. There was no return address, and there was million stamps on it.

"Hmm...I wonder who could have sent me this?" I wondered as I opened the tape. Before, I opened the package, though, I noticed the note on the table saying that my parents had taken Shelley out and they would be back at 8:00, and then we would go trick-or-treating.

I grabbed the package and opened the top, just as there was a huge explosion. Everything went into a huge, black nova, and I went down. I never even knew what hit me. My phone began to ring just then. it was Kyle, trying to call and tell me that he wanted me to come to his house after trick-or-treating, but there was no answer.

"Hmmm...I know Lily's home...maybe she went to sleep or something," Kyle said, and he started to walk to my house with Cartman, to tell me personally. I was asleep, allright.

"Dude, why the hell does Lily sleep all the time? Sometimes, I do not understand her..." Cartman said as he rang our doorbell. No answer.

"Hmm...maybe we should just go...look Cartman! Smoke!" Kyle cried. Faint wisps of smoke from the explosion were wisping through the window.

"Hmm...Lily's cooking skills are really shining tonight!" Cartman said, and then added, "Let's go inside and surprise her!" When they went inside, little did they know that they were the ones going to be surprised! The first thing they saw when they entered my house was the smoke. There was smoke everywhere, and Kyle ran over to the door and waved some of it out, while Cartman went ahead into the kitchen.

"Lily...what the hell are you..oh my God! Kyle! Come here!" Cartman cried, panicking.

"What did Lily set the house on fire...holy shit!" I was sprawled across the floor, and pieces of shrapnel from the bomb were everywhere. There was a huge box on the table, and it was black from the bomb that had exploded inside. Kyle ran over and looked inside the box.

"Dude, Cartman!" Kyle cried. "Lily was sent a bomb...Lily!" he got down on the floor beside me and picked me up. I guess he thought I was dead, because, he later told me, he wasn't doing anything to help, that was one thing.

"Oh Lily..." he said softly, and brushed my hair off my face. Blood was pouring out of me everywhere, and it was getting all over Kyle.

"Cartman, call 911, and tell them to get here, quick!" Kyle cried, and then ran to get towels to try to stop my bleeding.

"Why would someone do this to you, Lily?" Kyle asked, knowing perfectly well he wasn't going to get an answer from me at least. He was dabbing at all the cuts the shrapnel had made furiously, trying to get them to stop, but it wasn't working. I was fading away...and I think Kyle could tell, too. They heard the sirens in the distance, steadily getting closer with each passing minute, but, with each passing minute, I was getting closer and closer to being dead. Kyle was still trying to get himself and his actions under control when the paramedics came and whisked me away. He wrote a quick note to my parents saying what happened, and then we all left.

I actually had a near-death experience on the ambulence ride to the hospital, my heart stopped at one point, and I could see myself, and hear the flatline 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' of the heart machine, I could see them trying ressucitate me, and worst of all, I could see a hysterical Kyle, and I trying to be helpful Cartman standing around me.

"Come on...breath!" Kyle said. He yelled out then, "Breath you son of a bitch!" I felt myself getting sucked back into my body, and my heart started beating again.

"Thank God..." Kyle said softly, and then he grabbed my hand. "Come on, Lily...you can make it...you're so strong..." Kyle started to cry a little bit. Cartman patted my head, and said, "Dude...you'll make it Lily. if my name's Eric Cartman..."

They took me straight into the OR, where they operated on me for a while, I guess. I don't really know. My parents came home to the mess, and then they found the note and rushed over to the hospital, along with Shelley. I wouldn't know it until I woke up, but Stan-kitty had found Stan, and had some how found a way for him to escape, so he went home and found the mess.

"Mom...Dad?" Stan said as he walked in. "Shelley? Lily? I'm back...holy crap!" He said as he saw the note Kyle wrote. He ran down to the hospital, and ran into the waiting room where Kyle, Cartman, Shelley, and our parents were waiting. My mom noticed him first.

"...Stan?" she said. "Stan, honey...is that you?" Stan ran over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Mom..." he said. "What happened to Lily?" He gazed at her, concerned. Then, everyone else noticed Stan.

"Stan?!" Kyle said, his sadness temporarily forgotten. "Oh my God, dude! Where the hell have you been?" Stan waved him off.

"I'll tell you later..." He turned back to Mom. "Mom...what's wrong with Lily!?" She put Stan on her lap, and then held him close.

"Stan...Lily's been hurt...someone sent her a bomb in the mail," Mom said, and then added, "They're not sure if she's going to make it..." My Mom started to cry then, and then my Dad held her, and Stan squirmed away from them, and sat down in a chair, shocked.

"But...why would someone do that?" he said softly. "What did Lily ever do to deserve this? Some birthday present..." Stan started to cry. "What will I do if she dies?" he sobbed. "What will I do?" He started to yell. "I haven't seen Lily for a fucking year and she pulls this shit on me! Why does this shit always happen right after something else gets better?! What the fuck is up with that, huh?" Kyle went over and sat next to him.

"Dude...I know this is hard for you...but it's not Lily's fault! How was she supposed to know there was a bomb in that package, huh? She had no idea, and it hurt her. I know she's your sister, but think Stan! She's my girlfriend! I care about her a lot, almost as much as you do, I bet! What do you think I'm going to do if she dies? I'm going to be devestated..."

"But you can always get another girlfriend, Kyle! I can't just go out and say, 'Hey, you! Do you wanna be my twin sister?' I can't just go out an replace her...she's the only twin I have..." Kyle lowerd his head.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." he said, and then they both cried together. After about five or six hours, a doctor came in with news.

"Hi...are you the Marshs?" Stan, Shelley, and my parents looked up.

"Yes?" said my dad.

"How is she?" asked my mom.

"is she dead..." Stan said softly.

"Well...she's in pretty bad shape. We did the best that we could...now all we can do is pray..." the doctor said.

"What's wrong with her?" said Shelley.

"Well, right now, she's in a coma...she had massive blood loss, and we had to give her a transfusion...but, since she has such an odd blood type, we really didn't have enough to give her..."

"What blood type does she have?" Mom asked.

"AB-," he said. "The rarest blood type in the world, as far as we can tell. We have a very limited supply of it here, and it's not enough...I need to know what all your blood types are, so, that if you have the same blood type, by some slim hope, we might give her a better chance..."

"Well...I have A-" said Mom.

"B-" said Dad. Stan looked at our dad, and Shelley looked at our mom.

"What's our blood types, Dad?" Stan asked.

"I honestly don't know, Stan." my dad sid, and then turned to Kyle and Cartman.

"What are your two blood types? Do you know?" he asked. They both nodded.

"O+" said Kyle.

"Me too," said Cartman. The doctor looked at Stan and Shelley. 

"if you two would come with me, I can do a blood test right now to see what your blood types are." Stan and Shelley went off with the doctor. Ater about ten minutes, he came back smiling.

"We have a winner!" he said, pointing to Stan. "AB-. Shelley's a A+" Stan looked at the doctor. "How much blood do you need from me?" he asked.

"About two pints...double the usual we take...you'll be tired for about a day after we take the blood out of you, but you'll make more, so it's nothing to worry about." Stan nodded, and he went with the doctor into another room. After about a half hour, he carried an exhausted Stan back out into the waiting room, and then went off to give the blood to me. 

After about two and a half weeks in a coma, the doctors were beginning to lose hope.

"There's very limited brain activity coming out...maybe you should consider...well, you know, pulling the plug." Stan was bull-shit.

"No!" he cried. "No! Lily wouldn't have given up on me, so I'm not going to give up on her!" Our parents held him close, and then my dad said, "Stanley...there's almost no chance that Lily's going to ever wake up..." Tears were streaming down Stan's face as our dad told him. "if she doesn't wake up in two more weeks..." he told the doctor. "Just end it." Stan started to cry even harder, and yelled, "NO! Don't you dare! No ones touching her...NOBODY!" He started to wail, really all out cry. He was the only one there every single day I was in the hospital...well...besides Kyle, but that was a given. They both sat on one side of my bed, talking to me like I was awake, saying how much they missed me and how they wanted me to wake up. Then, one day, I could hear. All of the sudden, I could hear two voices at the side of my bed. I could feel, too. I could feel someones hand in mine.

"Lily...come on...please. Get up! You sleep more than anyone I know!" I heard faintly, and then I thought, I'm not asleep! The voice was familar, I couldn't place it, thought. it was Stan, with his hand in mine. He'd sit there like this for hours, telling me things, trying to make me laugh, trying to wake me up. Then, Stan started softly singing,

"There's a bunch of birds in the sky, and, some deers, just went running by! Oh, the snows pure and white on the earth rich and brown! Just, another Sunday morning in my quiet, mountain town..." I decided to squeeze the hand in mine then, it was starting to get annoying. I squeezed, and then, abruptly, everything stopped.

"Lily?" Stan said softly. "Lily...can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can." I did, I squeezed his hand. Stan ran out of the room and got one of the doctors, and then Kyle walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, Lily...do you know how this is? Squeeze once for yes, twice for no." I recognized the voice...but I couldn't place it. I squeezed softly twice. Kyle was heart-broken.

"Lily...it's Kyle...don't you remember me?" Ah, so that's who it was. Now I remembered. I squeezed once, just as Stan ran in with a doctor. Kyle was delighted. 

"She remembers me!" he said happily. The doctor sat down beside my bed, and then grabbed my hand. This whole hand squeezing thing was starting to get annoying.

"Lily...this is Doctor Sandlewood. I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay? Squeeze once for yes, and twice for no, okay?" I squeezed once.

"Lily...can you tell me who your family is? I'm going to say a bunch of names, and when I get to your mom's, squeeze once. Then, we'll do the same with your dad, your brother, and your sister. Rachel, Shelia, Cassie, Helen, Sharon..." I squeezed.

"Allright, now for your dad. James, Eric, Greg, Randy..." I squeezed.

"okay...who's your sister? Suzie, Lisa, Jennifer, Kelly, Caitlin, Josie, Elizabeth, Shelley..." I squeezed.

"Who's your brother, Lily? is it Kenny, Charles, Logan, Kyle, Stan..." I squeezed, hard.

"Do you remember who you are?" I squeezed. Kyle went down to call my parents, and Stan stayed in the room with me, even though I didn't know he was there. He turned to the doctor.

"is she going to get better?" I heard him say.

"I think so, Stanley. I think so."

About three days later, I finally opened my friggon eyes for the first time in three and half weeks. No one noticed until I said something, that something being a very soft, "Where the hell am I?" My Mom immediately ran over, and looked at me. 

"Lily...are you awake?" 

"Yes," I said weakly. I was fucking tired, more tired then I had been in a long time. Stan ran over..and I thought that I was dreaming for a minute.

"...Stan?" I said. "But...you're...I'm still not awake!" Stan came to the side of the bed and hugged me, and I winced.

"Ow..." I said, protesting weakly. "That hurts, Stan!" I was glad he was really here, and, as usual, he didn't listen to me when I told him to stop. Tears were running down his face, and he still hugged me.

"Christ Lily...you scared the crap out of me!" he cried. "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up...don't ever do that to me again, Lillian Catherine Marsh..." I hit a button on the side of the bed so it would be raised up into the sitting position, and I hugged him back.

"Don't cry, Stan...I'm okay, really, I am now. Please don't cry..." Of course, seeing him cry made me cry too, and then he said to me...for the first time first, usually I said it before he did, "I love you, Lily..." I brushed the tears off his face and then replied, "I love you too, Stan." Stan the released me so someone else could come over, and of course, the next person to run over to the bed was Kyle.

"Lily!" he cried. "Oh my God, Lily you have no idea how worried about you I was...holy crap..." He placed a hand on my cheek, and rubbed the side of my face. I looked down at myself, I had stiches all over, and a cast on my foot. I was sure my face wasn't a pretty sight either. 

"You're so pretty, Lily," Kyle said, and then I started to cry.

"No I'm not..." I said. "I look horrible...I'm all stiched up...my face is probably all puffy...and something happened to my foot..." Kyle lifted up my head so I was looking at him.

"Lily...you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." I gave him a hug, and then I said softly. "You're the only person who's ever said that to me...not even my parents have ever said I was pretty...they always complain that I'm too boyish...but I'm not! I just don't like dresses and I hate dressing up and I hang out with a bunch of guys! No one understands that!" My parents looked guiltily at each other, they really never had told me I was pretty, they had always said Stan was the good-looking child of the bunch when I was supposed to be asleep, and I wasn't. I remembered the most devestating of those conversations I had heard, the one about which of us was better...............................................................................................................................................

"Randy...Stan and Lily are almost five years old now...what do you think of them?"

"Well...Stanley's such a good little boy, and cute too. But Lily...there's something about Lily that I just don't like...and she's not that attractive, either." I was sitting on the steps, I had just been about to come down to get a drink of water, and I heard my dad say this. My own father...I almost started to cry, but I didn't want to alert them of my presence.

"Yeah...I know what you mean...Stan's such an angel, but Lily...she seems...boyish. All the other girls her age are playing with tea sets and dollhouses...while, she has all of that and then just play guns with Stan and his friends. I'm worried that she might be...well, a lesbian, you know? She acts like a guy so much that I think she might be interested in girls..." I did start to cry then, softly, to myself. I couldn't believe my own parents were saying this about me! it was just too much for me to take. Then they started to praise Stan like he was God, saying what a good boy he was, and how he didn't back-talk like his very independant sister, and how much of a cute kid he was. I sat on the steps, crying my eyes out, when Stan had come down the stairs and noticed me there.

"Lily...what are you doing?" he whispered. I was angry at him because mom and dad loved him more, so I didn't answer. My parents stopped talking and listened to us, I think they had heard Stan.

"Lily...why are you crying?" Stan asked again. "You can tell me...I won' be mad..." I turned to him, and then whispered, "Mom and Dad love you more...they just said so," I said. My mom and dad had looked at each other then, and then my dad mouthed to my mom, 'Oh shit!' Stan sat down on the step next to me, and gave me a hug.

"Lily...I love you more...I love you more then Mom and Dad and Shelley...you're my favorite!" Stan said, and patted my shoulder. "Don't cry anymore, Lily. I like you the way you are!" I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"You do?" I said. "You like me?! That's great! Thanks, Stany!" We then went back to sleep then, but my parents felt really shit-worthy about that for awhile, and I didn't ever forget the feeling of coming downstairs and hearing your parents say they didn't love you as much as they did your brother.............................................................................................................................................

"Kyle...thank you. Thanks for saying that to me...I'm just so tired and shocked and scared...I can't even control my tear assembly line!" I said, and then pulled him closer.

"I love you, Kyle..." I said, and then we kissed, hopefully putting my mom's old fears that I was a lesbian way far away in a drawer in her brain.

They all left after that...except for Stan, who decided to stay for a little while longer.

"Lily...you're not ugly." he said. "I know Mom and Dad said some stuff about you that shouldn't have been said, but it was, and it was heard by you, even though you weren't supposed to hear it...but, Lily, you're not ugly." I lowered my head, and then said, "Stan...you have no idea what it's like to come down the stairs and have Mom and Dad talk about you like you were some dog...and not their child! it's a horrible feeling...to here your own mother stereotype you as a lesbian just because you're a tomboy...it was just a shock to me, Stan! We were only five, and Mom had already labled me as being a dyke!"

"Lily...please, stop. Mom and Dad shouldn't have said those things, and you shoudn't have heard it. End of story." Stan said, and then changed the subject.

"Cartman, Kenny, and the girls have been wondering about you, Kyle said," Stan said. "I haven't seen any of them yet...I've been in the hospital here with you for three and a half weeks...I don't even think they know I'm back yet!" Then, he added. "I think the doctors said you could go home tomorrow!"

"Really!?" I cried. "That's great! But...I don't even know what's wrong with me?"

"Well..." Stan said, thinking for a minute. "You got about 50 stiches, and you broke your ankle..."

"How!?" I cried. "A bomb exploded, how the hell did I break my fucking ankle?!"

"When you fell, I guess you landed wrong, Lily...I dunno, don't ask me!"

"Oh...well, that could be it," I said. Stan the left to go home, for the first time in about 13 months, and I was alone. I watched some TV for a while, and then I went to sleep, so I wouldn't have to eat any of that gross ass hospital food. My mom came in and woke me up at nine in the morning, and she said we were going to go home now. I was delighted, but, as soon as I tried to walk, I fell over. I qucikly got frustrated with my crutches...I couldn't use them, and I kept friggon tripping. Finally, my dad had mercy on me and picked me up, and carried me out of the hospital, and placed me in the car, where Stan was waiting.

"Hi Lily!" he said. "How are you feeling today?" I replied as sarcastic as ever, "Just lovely Stan. Just fuckin' great..." He laughed at me, and then said, "Uh-oh! Lily's pissed...she might kill me with her crutch!"

"Fuck off, Stan!" I retorted. "Or, I will kill you with my crutch, and then shove it so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth!" Stan laughed really hard, and then said, "Ooooh, scary! I'm pissin' my pants here, Lily!"

"Shuddup, Stanley!" I said.

"Shuddup, Lillian!" he mocked. He put his hand on my shoulder and then said, "Nah, Lily, I'm just foolin' with ya! I'm sorry..."

"Yeah yeah..sure ya are..." I said, but I was just kidding. I knew he ment it. When we got home, there was a cute litle banner over the doorway that said, 'Welcome Home, Lily!' and, when my dad took me in, all of my friends were there waiting for me.

"Lily! You're okay!" Kenny cried.

"Hey, she's a tough bitch, I knew she would be fine," Cartman said, winking.

"Nice to see you again, Sleeping Beauty! What, did Kyle have to come and kiss you to wake you up?" Kelly said.

"Of course I did!" Kyle said. "They should have known that that was the problem in the first place!" I laughed at them all, I could always trust my friends to make some stupid sarcastic remarks to make me feel better. My dad took me upstairs and put me in my bed, and all of my friends and Stan crowded around.

"Seriously, Lily, are you okay?" Wendy asked. "That had to be such a shock...getting a package and the opening it and seeing that it's a bomb..."

"I'm allright," I said, and then added, "I didn't even have time to see what it was that hit me!"

"But why would someone send you a bomb, Lily?" Bebe asked. "Who would have a reason to kill you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno..." I said, and then I gasped. There would be no one...except the **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**!

"Holy crap you guys! I think I know who would have a reason to kill me..." I said.

"Who?!" they all cried.

"The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**...would else would have a reason to get rid of me?" I cried. "She's out to kill us all! Oh my God..." I said, and, even though I wanted to cry, I didn't, I had cried enough today, thank you. Stan could tell I wanted to, though, and he climbed up the ladder to my bed and sat next to me.

"What does she want with us, huh?" I cried. "What did we ever do to her?"

"Well, we kinda killed her husband..." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I think that might have something to do with it," Cartman added. I thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Well, what reason did he have to hurt us?!"

"Well, Micheal Jordan is a stuck up asshole. Or he was at least...now he's dead," Kyle said.

"So? That gives him no escuse to kidnap all of us!" I cried. "We had to kill him so he wouldn't keep torturing us! This just really sucks..." Then I did start to cry. Stan looked at me, concerned, and then he crawled iver to me and held me close, and I cried all over him. I felt like a loser, but I had to cry. I just had to get it out of me, so I wouldn't do it later.

"Lily..." Stan said helplessly. "No ones out to kill you Lily...not over my dead body!" Cartman decided to change the subject.

"You know, Lily, the doctors weren't sure you were even going to live through the first night...you needed lots of blood, and you have this fucked up blood type..."

"AB-? I know...where did they get blood for me? Did they have some?" I asked. Cartman shook his head. 

"No, Lily, actually, they found someone with the same blood type as you, and they gave you blood to save you," he said.

"They found someone with the same match as me?! Wow! I wish I knew who it was so I can thank them for saving my life..." I said. Cartman smiled a little, and then he said, "Lily...we know who it was who gave you blood...it was someone you're close to, too!"

"Lily...it was me..." said Stan. I turned to him.

"You? Stan...you have the same blood type as me? Wow..." I hugged him tightly then, and whispered softly, "You saved my life, Stan...you saved me...thank you..."

"Dude, Lily, it was no big deal," he said. "I know you would have done the same thing for me...so, I decided to do it for you first!" Kyle then asked, "Lily, when do you think you can get out of your damn bed and come out and play?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"As soon as I learn how to use these mother fucking crutches...fuck they piss me off!" I cried, and then they laughed. Wendy said, "Lily, I can show you how to use them...I had them for a while before, they're not too hard once you get used to it!"

"Really?! Cool! Thanks Wendy!" I said. All of my friens left then, leaving me and Stan to do whatever. But, Stan didn't stya very long, he decided to go over Kenny's house, and then, I was alone for a while. I tried playing Nintendo...that didn't work, and then I tried reading, and that didn't work either. I decided then that I wanted to go out.

"Dad!" I called. He came runing up the stairs.

"Yes?" he asked from the doorway.

"Can you get me down from here and take me downstairs? I'm bored, and I want to go out!" I said.

"Allright," he said, and picked me up out of my bed and then took me downstairs where my mom and Shelley were cooking a cake.

"Oh, hello Lily!" said Shelley. "How are you feeling?" 

"Bored...tired...mostly bored, though!" I replied and then laughed. My dad handed me my cructhes, and after about fifteen minutes, I could walk slowly around, enough to be able to get to Kyle's house, which is where I wanted to go. I walked out the door, and then up the road to where Kyle and Cartman were outside on the porch, drinking iced tea.

"Dude!" Cartman said.

"Hey Lily!" Kyle said. "You came up here by yourself? Cool!" I rolled my eyes at him and then sat down on the little porch swing next to him.

"So, what are you guys up to?" I asked. 

"Nothing, really," Cartman said. 

"Just relaxing," Kyle added. After I hung out there for a while, I decided that I was going to go back home. When I arrived, I was met with a panic stricken Stan.

"Lily! Lily!" he cried. "She's done it again! The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife** has struck again!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Stan? Did someone else get a bomb..."

"No, Lily! I just saw it on the news! Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly have been kidnapped! I saw it on the news...she's pissed because I escaped, so she kidnapped them and now has them under close watch, or so the RANSOM note said...here! it's showing the note again! I watched the screen. The note said:

South Park,

if you eevr want to see Wendy Testaburger,

Bebe Sanders, or

Kelly Parkins, 

eevr again, please send me three billion dollars!

I let Stanley escape...but these three won't eevr have the chance!

Please send the money soon...my trigger finger's getting jumpy!

Sined,

The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**

"Oh my God..." I said. "Dude, we have to help them! We have to search for them! We have to, we have to, we have to!" Stan shook his head.

"Don't bother, Lily," he said. "We don't even know where they are..." I shut him up, and then said, "Yes we do! Stan-kitty knows where the hideout is! He found you, didn't he?" Stan slowly nodded.

"Yeah...he did find me, didn't he?! But...she said that she wasn't going to let them escape...Stan-kitty found a secert tunnel for me to go through...I'm sure she's blocked it off by now...Lily, what are we going to do?! My girlfriend's there! I can't just leave her hanging! What can we do?"

"I don't know Stan...I really don't know this time." I said. "it's not like I could climb up there and get them...and I won't let you go by yourself..."

"I'll take Kyle with me..."

"No, you won't take Kyle with you, Stan! Kyle and you are my entire life...what if you both were caught?! I'm not letting you risk Kyle...no way! Not over my dead body..."

"Then I'll take Cartman and Kenny..."

"NO! Stanley Craig Marsh, you are not going without me! That's the entire point! if you get caught, then I get caught, right? I'm sorry if that's an inconvience to you...but how am I supposed to climb up a mountain with a broken ankle, huh? What help would I be, right now, at this very minute?! None! I would end up getting caught well before you, and, even if you could carry me up the mountain, what help would I be if she attacked?" I cried. "Stan...you're not going!"

"Lily...I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mother, or my father! Why my must you be so over protective of me? I know you care about me, and that I'm the only brother you have...but still! You can't order me around like this, Lily! I don't have to put up with your crap! I'm going!"

"No, your NOT going!" When he walked out the door, I started to yell, which was something I rarely ever did to Stan, but he was just pissing me off to the point of no return. 

"STAN YOU GET YOUR FUCKiNG ASS BACK iN HERE! STANLEY MARSH...GET BACK! YOU COCK SUCKiNG MOTHER FUCKiNG TUBTHUMPiNG PiECE OF RAT CRAP! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN iNTO YOU?" When he ignored me I got really pissed.

"FiNE, STANLEY! GO GET YOUR SORRY POOR ASS CAUGHT! SEE iF I CARE, YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKiNG WATERBUG! YOU HAVE TO GO ANSWER THE CALL OF YOUR FLOWER CHiLD, WENDY, OF COURSE! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THiS STAN...BUT I HATE YOU! iF YOU NEVER COME BACK I COULD HONESTLY CARE LESS! iN FACT, I HOPE SHE KiLLS YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PiECE OF SHiT!" I started to cry then.

"Stan...come back!" I cried. "Please..." I started to really cry then.

"I'm sorry Stan..." I said to myself. "I didn't mean all that...please come back...you're the only twin I have Stan..._shit_ this sucks!" I hobbled back into the house and sat down on the couch, and cried for what seemed like a really long time. I think I would still be crying now if the phone hadn't rang. I ran over to get it, and I semi-composed myself.

"Hello..." I sniffed.

"...Lily?" I doubtful voice said. "I heard you yelling at Stan...what's wrong?" Kyle. I started to cry again, harder then I was before. I couldn't answer him. Kyle then said that he would just come over, and he hung up. I hung up the phone and went back over to the couch and sat there, bawling my eyes out, waiting for Kyle to come. He came about five minutes after we hung up. He sat next to me on the couch, and neither of us spoke for a very long time. Finally, Kyle put a hand on my facve and turned it towards his.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked. "I have never heard you yell like that, ever, especially to Stan of all people. What made you do that?" I just sat there and stared at him. I wasn't sure what to say, I had never really not been sure of what I wanted to say to Kyle before, but now I was. I just stared, like I was in shell-shock. Kyle waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Lily...yoo-hoo? Anybody home?" he said sarcastically, and when I didn't laugh, he knew I wasn't fooling around. He started to get a little bit angry.

"Lily...c'mon! I asked you a question, dammit!" he said. "Why were you yelling at Stan?" I lowered my head. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone now, even Kyle. I just wanted some time to think things over, you know?

"Kyle...I don't wanna talk about it right now..." he cut me off, he was pissed off. I think everything that was going had all just brought us all to the end of our ropes, and his rope broke then.

"Lily, goddammit, just fucking tell me! Why do you have to be such a bitch?" he cried, and then I got pissed off.

"Kyle, I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to!" I said angrily. "I just don't want to talk about it right now...not because of you, just because I feel really bad about what I said to him..."

"Lily, why do you always sheild Stan from everything?!" Kyle yelled. "He can take care of himself, you know! He doesn't need his nanny twin bossing him around all the time..."

"I wasn't bossing him around, Mr. Prissy-pants! I am just so afraid that I'm going to lose him like I almost did before! I sheild Stan from everything cause I love him, and I don't want him to be hurt..." I said, pissed off. 

"Lily, just shut up about Stan, okay? Just shut the FUCK up about him!" Kyle screamed. He was really pissed off. "I am so sick of you always saying about how much you care about him, but you weren't even there for him when he almost died...no, you were home sitting on your fat ass!" Kyle retorted, and then added, "You know how I said you were pretty?! Well, I was wrong! You are the fattest, ugliest, lesbian bitch I have ever met!" That was it. He hit me hard with the punch from the left, the one about how I wasn't there for Stan, and then he nailed me with his strongest right punch saying I was ugly and a lesbian. I got out of control. I grabbed my mom's glass vase that was sitting on the table next to me, and I picked it up and through it at him, scoring a direct hit on his arm. Glass shattered all over the floor, and he was bleeding pretty bad, but I didn't care.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BACK-STABBiNG ASSHOLE SON OF A BiTCH! WE'RE THROUGH, KYLE MATTHEW BROFLOVSKi, WE ARE FUCKiNG OVER!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK WiTH YOU EVER AGAiN!!!" He stood there with a shocked expression on his face, clutching his bleeding arm, and when he didn't leave, I started to scream even louder.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKiNG HOUSE!!!!!!!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just kept staring at me, shocked, as he slowly backed out of the door. He kept backing up until he was outside, and then he ran for his house. I sat down on the couch, shocked myself. I never knew I had it in me to actually hurt someone especially someone I cared about so much. Then I realized what I had done. I had just thrown a glass vase at my now ex-boyfriend, and screamed at him just because he was I angry that I wouldn't tell him what I was upset about in the first place. I slowly got up off the couch and grabbed the note pad for the phone messages, and scrawled a note:

To whoever finds this...

I can't take it anymore. wendy, bebe, and Kelly are gone, Kenny and cartman ignore me, Stan doesn't care about anything I have to say, mom and dad think I'm ugly, along with the rest of the world, and Kyle and I broke up. There is nothing for me to live for any more, so, I bid you all farewell, and I hope this teaches you all a lesson. 

for Kelly, bebe, and wendy--I'll miss you guys...you were always my friends no matter what.

For cartman and Kenny--Kenny, we were good friends, and we even attempted a realtionship, but it didn't work out. sorry. cartman, I know we just became friends, and I'm glad we had the time together to share.

For my dear twin stanley--I still love you Stan...and I'm sorry about the things that I said to you today. Please forgive me...

For mom and dad--You guys were always there for me...but I can't live with the knowledge that you love Stan more...you should love all your kids the same...but I still love you.

and for Kyle--Kyle...we had been together for over a year...and you were there for me through think and thin...I'm just sorry it didn't work out. I still love you Kyle...I always will, too. I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me...

For everyone--Now I lay me down to rest, tonights my last night alive at best, and when you find my body late, it wasn't your fault, it was just fate.

love ya all,

Lily

I left the note out where I knew someone would find it, and then I went into the medicine cabinet, and pulled out the bottle of asprin. I dumped them all out and then counted them. 67. That should be enough to kill me... I grabbed a big glass of water and swallowed all the pills down 10 at a time, and then I waited, I knew it wouldn't take long. After about ten minutes I started to feel really sick, and after another five, I was out cold. Ten minutes later, Stan walked in, his search for Wendy unsucessful.

"Lily...I'm sorry," he called. "Lily? Where the hell...oh shit!" he said as he found me on the ground. He felt for a pulse, and there was one, but very faint. He saw the empty asprin bottle and the suicide note, and then called 911. He scribbled a note for our parents for when they came in. The paramedics arrived in about three minutes, and my heart had stopped. They worked for about ten minutes on the way to the hospital to get my heart beating again, and finally, just as they were about to give up, it worked. Stan was relieved, and when we got there, they rushed me off to some room and pumped my stomach and got rid of all the asprin that was inside of me. My parents came and they all waited for me to get up, again. I did after a day.

"I'm still alive?" was the first thing out of my mouth when I woke up. My dad ran over to the side of the bed, and then said, "Lily...are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I said. My mom ran over to the side of the bed and started to cry.

"Lily...why did you do that? Why the hell did you do that to yourself, huh?! Christ, you could have died..."

"That was kind of the point of trying to commit suicide, Ma," I said. While she was talking to me, meanwhile...

"Kyle?! What the hell are you doing in the hospital?" Stan cried. He didn't notice him, he was crying to himself. Stan went over and tapped his shoulder.

"Kyle, dude, what the hell are you doing in the hospital!?" he said. Kyle looked up.

"Oh...hi Stan..." he said softly. "Why are you here? I never told you I was here..."

"Dude...didn't you hear?" Stan said. "Lily tried to commit suicide!" Kyle got a shocked look on his face, and then started to cry again. Stan put his hand on his shoulder, and then added, "But she's okay, though...no need to worry." Kyle shook his head.

"No...it's not that...I drove her to do that! Lily and I...we got into a fight...she wouldn't tell me what was wrong! I think we all were at the ned of our ropes, but I over reacted first. I started yelling at her, and I said some thigs I knew I shouldn't have said, and I got what I deserved," he said, pointing to his stiched up arm. "Fifteen stiches. She threw a glass vase at me, and she has pretty damn good aim, too. She hit me dead on. I didn't even have time to move! She was upset because we broke up..."

"You and Lily broke up?! Holy crap, dude!" Stan said.

"I feel really shit worthy about it, though...I still love her...if she'll take me back. Can you talk to Lily for me, Stan? Tell her I love her, and that I'm sorry." Kyle said, and then Stan went into my room, where my lecture about suicide was just wrapping up.

"So, you see Lily, you should never ever try to do that ever again...got it?!" Dad said. I nodded, and then noticed Stan.

"Stan!" I cried. "You're okay!" Stan cried at the same time, "Lily, you're okay!" We laughed, and then I sat up in the bed, and Stan came over and hugged me.

"Lily...don't ever do that again. You'll never not have a reason to live Lily...I'll always be there for you, I promise." Stan said. I started to cry then, the reality of what I almost did to myself finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry Stan! I'm sorry I was a bitch the other day...but I was so afraid that I would lose you...but I promise that when my ankle is better I'll go with you...you go I go, right?" Stan nodded, and then I continued, "And Kyle and I broke up...and I threw Mom's crystal vase at him...I don't want to be brokayen up with him...I still like him!" I cried. Stan suddenly remembered what Kyle had said to him, and then he blurted out, "Lily! I just saw Kyle ten minutes ago! He said for me to tell you that he was sorry, and that he still loves you...and he wants you back."

"Really!? AWESOME!" I cried, pleased. "Go tell him that I would be happy to take him back...and that I want him to get his sorry ass in here right now, so I can tell him personally what I think!" Stan ran off to get Kyle, with a big huge grin on his face, and after about five minutes, he came back in with Kyle. He slowly walked over to the side of my bed.

"Lily..." he said softly. "I owe you an apology. I had absolutely no right to say any of the things that I said to you...I wasn't thinking. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Kyle, of course I forgive you!" I said. "And I owe you an apology too. I had no right to flip out the way I did...and I definately had no right to throw a glass vase at you...I'm really sorry, dude. Are you okay?" I then asked, noticing his arm. "Did I do that?"

"Um...yeah, but, it's no big deal. I deserved it." Kyle said, and then he sat down on the bed next to me.

"No, you didn't deserve that...God I'm such a bitch..." I said, and then started to cry. I had also just realized what I could have done to myself if I had actually killed myself, and I thought about what everyone would have done without me. They probably would have gotten over it after awhile, well, at least everyone but my parents and Stan, who I knew would never get over it. But, luckily someone came home right then and saved my life...

"Holy crap, dude..." I said softly. "I could have died! I could have killedmyself! Holy shit..." Kyle leaned over and held the poor, pitiful, sobbing bundle that was me, and kissed my forehead.

"Shh...Lily...don't cry! it's okay now...you're okay!" Kyle said. I held him closer to me, and then said, "I love you, Kyle. I do..."

"I know you do, Lily...I know."

The next day I went home, and the boys came over, with the absence of all the other girls they had no female friends left but me. So, they all decided to harass me.

"Hey Lily!" Kenny said. "You are such a dumbass, you know that?! You tried to kill yourself with asprin...ha ha ha! Why didn't you stab yourself, or at least slit your wrists?"

"Shut up Kenny," Cartman said, and then turned to me. "Dude, Lily, what drove you over the edge? What the hell made you wanna do that?" I shruged my shoulders.

"A lot of things, I guess," I said, and then chaged the subject. "Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly are missing, huh? God this blows..."

"Yeah!" chorused Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. Stan pointed at Kyle. "He's the only one with his girl! You suck, Kyle!" Stan said. Kyle flipped him off. 

"Fuck you," he said, and then added, "What are we going to do? We can't just leave them there..."

"I've got it," Cartman said. "A recon team. Kenny and I, we inflitrate the hideout, and rescue the babes, while Stan and you stay here to keep Lily company, and to await for our return. We need time to prepare, though...about a year, i'd say."

"A _year_ Cartman!?" I exclaimed. "Why the hell is it going to take you a year to get ready?"

"Well, Miss Smarty-pants, we need supplies, weapona, ice cream..." Cartman said.

"You do not need ice cream, you retard!" Stan interrupted. "Uncle Jimbo can get you a gun or two or a thousand, and the other suppiles you can get with out a problem! Why the hell is it going to take you a year? is that how long you need to get your fat ass off the ground!? What's wrong with you? Get fucking moving!"

"Stan, must you be so stupid?" Cartman said. "Kenny and I are going to need extensive training for this/ We have no idea what kind of terrian we are going to have to face, she could have them out on the frozen tundra, or inside a volcano for all I know! We must be prepared..." I interrupted then.

"Cartman! Stan-kitty! He found out where the hideout is! it is in a volcano!" I cried. Cartman looked at me oddly. 

"Lily...you need to stop smoking crack, okay? I'm worried about you, dude," he said. The he started to laugh.

"Stan-kitty?! Ha ha ha ha! That's a good one, Lily! Stan-kitty's a fucking cat!" Stan cut in.

"But it's true!" Stan cried, sticking up for me. "Lily sent Stan-kitty out to find me, and he did! He found me and he found me a way out! So, if you think you're too good for Stan-kitty, then, well, you have a problem. Stan-kitty is the smartest cat I know!"

"Fine, fine!" Cartman relented. "Stan-kitty comes with us!" 

"Yay! Yay! I'm gonna pee my pants!" I cried. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and they all looked at me.

"Mom!" Stan called. "Lily's gone senile, time to stick her in a home!" I started to laugh then, and so did everyone else.

"Christ Lily...where do you come up with this shit?" Cartman asked. "Do you just pull it out of your ass or something?"

"Yup." I said, and then added. "I'm talented." Kyle slapped at my head. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's what all blondes say...and then you get to know them and their total retards!" Kenny and I got black lines over our eyes.

"Kyle..." Kenny said. "At least I'm not the new Carrot-top!" We all started to laugh.

"Yeah...Kyle I'm gonna beat you like a red-headed stepchild!" I said. Cartman fell on the floor laughing.

"Stop...Lily...Jesus..." he gasped as he was laughing. I started to laugh at him.

"Look, you guys! Cartman is refilling his head!" All the blowung and gasping noises he was making made it sure sound like something else, but I didn't want to say it...blowjob! Everyone laughed again. Cartmna ran over and blew into my ear.

"I had to get all that air into me to refill your head, you dumb blonde!" he cried. I slapped him lightly. "Well, at least my hairs not _brown_...eww..."

"Yeah," said Kyle. "Cartman has shit for hair!" There was more laughter.

"Ah...shut up...." Cartman said. "Stan...at least my hair is not black...::shudders::"

"Stanley has black hair...oooh!" Kenny said. it wasn't that funny, but the way he said it made it funnier. We all laughed, and then Cartman got serious again.

"But, seriously you guys...I do need about a year to get ready...Kenny and I need to train...and...well," Cartman said.

"Well, what, Cartman?" Stan said.

"Well, I would like to lose some weight too..." he said. We all stared at him like he was nuts.

"Did I just hear you say you were going to go on a _diet_?!" Kenny cried. Then he started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me!" Cartman got pissed off, but I could tell he was more the pissed. He was truly hurt, too.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm trying to do something for once that is good, and you all are laughing at me!" he said. I beckonded him over to my bed, and he came. I sat him down, and then I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Cartman...listen to me." I said. "I think that it is wonderful that you are going to try this, and I juts want you to know that...I will help you through with it until the end. And, if it takes a year for you to get like us, then a year it shall be." Cartman had the biggest smie on his face after I said that.

"Really? You will!? Thanks, Lily!" Cartman cried, and gave me a hug. "You're the best!"

"Uh...thanks," I said, squirming out of his grasp. I felt weird being hugged by Cartman.

During the next year, Cartman had honestly meant it when he said he was going to lose weight, because he worked his ass off every single day. When him and Kenny were ready to go, he weighed only 45 pounds, a little more than me. Also, during this year, a strange thing happened, something I wouldn't find out about until this whole thing was over. About six months into Cartman and Kenny's training, Pip was walking around the old baseball field that no one use anymore, I guess it's too overgrown. Well, anyway, Pip was walking over there by himself, when he saw a very strange sight. There was a unicorn being attacked by a hunter...it looked like Lily and Stan's uncle, he thought, but he wasn't sure. He ran over to where the hunter was and cried, "Oh, dear, Mr. Hunter, you should jolly stop that...that's a unicorn!" The hunter turned to him and nailed him in the stomach with the butt of his gun. 

"Who asked you, kid? Now shut up before I kill you," he said, and continued beating on the unicorn. Pip ran over and started hitting him, distracting the hunter long enough for the unicorn to get away. The hunter than turned furiously on Pip.

"You little asshole! You ruined my chance to be rich!!!" he cried, and then shot Pip several times. He fell to the ground, practically dead, and then hunter ran off. Pip died a few minutes later, but the unicorn saw it all. She was trying to decide what she could do to help the little cartoon that saved her life. After about a minute, she trotted over to where Pip's body lay, and he placed her horn on him. He was immediately healed and brought back to life.

"Oh dear...I do believe I died..." Pip said. The unicorn hushed him up.

"I am Yeyin, the unicorn of magic...you saved my life. in turn I am granting you one wish...but, if you ever decide to use it, you will once again die. So, choose your wish carefully, little boy. I'll see you later...and thank you." Yeyin disappered, and Pip was confused as he walked back home.

The day that Cartman and Kenny were going to leave arrived, and they both were in really good shape. They both looked like they could take on the **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife **alone, with one hand and one foot tied around their backs. They both had to large packs on their backs, and Stan-kitty poked his head out of one. They stood in my doorway, and we all said our goodbyes, not knowing if we would ever see them again. When they left, Stan, Kyle and I looked at each other.

"Now what do we do?" Stan asked.

"Just wait, Stan," I said. "Just wait."

it was a very cold night. A lot colder then they had anticipated. Cartman and Kenny huddled around their fire about a mile from the volocano, trying to keep warm.

"K...Kenny...christ it's...c...cold..." Cartman said.

"I know..." Kenny replied. "I wish we had packed more...c...clothes..."

"So do I," Cartman said, and they sat really close to each other, huddled in their sleeping bags, waiting for morning for come. When morning came, they contiuned their trek for the mountain.

"Look, Babs! There are two kids coming this way!" a voice said. Barbara Streisand *gasp* grabbed the telescope and looked out at the two small figures moving through the snow. She laughed evily. "So, these are the two brave warriors South Park decided to send out! Ha ha ha ha! their foolish efforts are no match for me!" Babs said.

"But what about the other two? Those twins...remember your vision? That two in one will bring you down..."

"Silence, fool! I have taken care of the female counter part of that...and the male, he escaped, but I will catch him again. By God, I will!" She laughed evily again, and then grabbed her net.

"Come on, Trent. We have a catch to make." 

Kenny laid down his pack and sat down.

"Hold on a minute, Cartman. I need a rest..." He pulled out his water bottle and took a few sips before putting his pack back on a getting up. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a net was flung over the two of them. They saw a glimpse of an evil face before the club was raised. and then, there was nothing.

Days passed. I was growing anxious. Stan, Kyle and I were trying to think of ways that we could help them, but what can a group of three eleven year olds do against all of the people at her hideout? I didn't even know why Cartman and Kenny had decided to go. My worrying was put to rest, though, when I recieved a letter in the mail the next day. it was a RANSOM note, of course, for Cartman and Kenny. it read:

South Park,

if you eevr want to see

Eric Cartman and

Kenneth McCormick 

eevr again, please send me

two billion dollars.

Oh, and by the way, Stanley...

YOU'RE NEXT!!!

Sined,

The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**

"Holy crap!" I cried. "Stan, Kyle! Come look at this!" I showed them the RANSOM note, and after they were done reading it, Stan sat down and rubbed his head.

"She wants me...she said something about why she wanted me the last time I was there..."

"What did she say, Stan? What the hell does she want you for?" Kyle asked.

"That's the thing! it wasn't just me...it was Lily too...but I can't fucking remember what it was..." he said dazedly. I went over to him and put my arms around him.

"Stan...I won't ever let her take you...not over my fucking dead body!" I cried, then added, "We have to go after them.' Kyle and Stan stared at me like I was stupid.

"I know that we have a very good chance of getting caught, but we can't just leave them there! We have to go help them! They went out to help our other friends, so we have to do the same for them!"

"But Lily, what if we get caught?" Kyle asked. 'Then who's gonna come after us?" I thought about that for a minute, and then said, "Someone will find us, Kyle."

We spent the next year getting ready. I knew that this was going to be a very stupid idea, but, wew had to go through with it anyway. there was nothing that we couold do about the descision we had made, either. Cartman, and Kenny had tried to do what were going to try to finish. it was that simple. 

Stan and I spent days together working out, trying to out match each other in strenght. Kyle would join us henver he could, which was almost everyday, and we worked at it until we could all at least bench press 150. We worked on our endurnace running until we could all run for five mile with out even working up a sweat. We made ourselves so fit that we couldn't even take it. but, we would need it for whe then day came. And that day was November 1st, the day after Stan and I turned twelve. We were all packed and ready, and then we started the ten mile hike to where the volcano was. We camped about a half a mile away from the volcano on the first night, trying to plan our next move.

"Now that we're here, what the hell are we going to do?" Kyle asked.

"Well, first, we have to find some way to enter the volcano without being seen. Then, we have to find a way to get the five of them out without being spotted again." I thought about what I had just said. "Damn, this is going to be fucking tough!" We all decided to go to sleep then, us huddling together to keep warm, just like Kenny and Cartman had the year before. I snuggled up in the middle, and Kyle and Stan had an arm around me. I was cold, but not as cold as I could have been. I think they could tell I was colder then them, too, because that's why they let me have the middle. My sleeping bag wasn't made for 'outdoor adventures', I guess. Little did we know we were being watched...

"Babs, come look at this!" Trent called. "it's them! it's the twins!"

"WHAT!?" Barbara Streisand cried. "But...I thought I killed the girl! I sent her a fucking pipe bomb for Christ's sake!"

"Yes, I know you did...but she's sleeping out there, right now, along with her brother and one other kid!" Trent said. "I think it would be best to capture them now while they're sleeping..."

"Yes...very good idea, Trent. Very, very good..." Barbara said as they left.

I awoke to a slight rustling noise about a hundred yards away. I shook Stan and Kyle awake.

"You guys..." I whispered. "Listen..." We all listened, and after about five seconds, we heard the noise again, closer now. I was really scared, and I think Kyle could tell, because he put his arms around me.

"Lily...it's probably a deer," he said softly. "Nothing to be scared of..." I was absolutely shaking with fear...well, I think the cold had something to do with it too.

"I don't think so Kyle...dude! There it is again!" I cried softly. The noise was practically on top of us now. I was so scared...and so were Stan and Kyle at this point. We all clutched each other as the noise came from behind...

A light was suddenly shone on us. We all turned around, and were met with the evil face of...Barbara Streisand!

"So...it's the Jewish kid and the twins...ha! Did you think you would actually get past me?" I got angry, and stood up.

"You _bitch_, you let all of my friends go, or I will seriously fucking hurt...OW!" I cried, and fell over. She had hit me across the knees with her club, and it really hurt. Stan grabbed me by the arm.

"Lily, are you alright?" he asked frantically. I nodded, and then pulled myself up again, leaning a little on him for support.

"You'll pay for that, hoe!" I cried, and leapt at her, She nailed me in mid air with the club again, knocking the wind out of me and brusing a rib or two also, I bet. I went down, once again, but this time I didn't try to get up. I could barely breathe, and my entire chest area hurt like hell. She walked over and stood over me, the club raised over her head. I held out an arm in weak protest.

"No..." I said. "Please..." She swung the club as hard as she could, breaking my arm and knocking me out. As I was slipping away...I remember Stan down on the ground, asking if I was allright...and Kyle screaming something at Barbara...and then it was black. 

I awoke in a large room, where all my other friends were also located. I couldn't see anything at first, well, actually, I couldn't see anything of interest, that is, until Stan's head poked into view.

"Lily, are you awake yet?" he asked. I nodded. My chest and arm really hurt, and so did my head, but not as much.

"Ow..." I said weakly. I sat up and looked around. All of my friends were here, some in better shape then others, but all here, and all alive. They all made there way over to where I was sitting.

"Lily! I haven't seen you in over two years!!" Wendy cried.

"Hi, Wendy!" I said. "Hey everyone!" I said to everyone else. Kyle pushed his way thorugh everyone and hugged me.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kyle! Watch the arm! FUCK!" I said. He immediately let go, and looked at me, concerned.

"Lily, I thought you were dead! When you called Barbara a hoe... I thought she killed you when she nailed your arm and head there!" Kyle said. Then Cartman added, "You have to have a lot of guts to do that, Lily...or you have to be totaly insane...which, I think you are."

I laughed, and then winced when my chest moved. "Shit...it hurts to laugh," I said. Stan was furious.

"I'm going to kill her for doing this to you, Lily...I'll fucking kill her! She had absolutely no reason to do that to you...what a fucking BiTCH! AHHHH!" he yelled. Just then some guy came into the room with some bowls and a pot. I recognized him, it was the guy that was with Barbara last night when we were captured.

"Here's breakfast, guys. Eat up..." he said as he left. Cartman picked up the pot and brought it back over to where we all were sitting. He looked into the pot, disappointed.

"Oatmeal, again, you guys," he said as everyone groaned. "Sorry." Cartman dished out the food, it was about a half a bowl for each of us when Barbara herself came into the room. She pointed to me, Kyle, and Stan. 

"You three! Get up, NOW!" she yelled. Kyle and Stan got up, and then Stan helped me up.

"Come with me!" We all immediately followed her. I had a really hard time keeping up with everyone else, since she was walking so fast. We finally got to a small office, and she led us in, and sat us down in three chairs before she sat down behind her desk.

"Now..." she said. "Tell me your names. And don't lie about it, either!"

"Kyle..." Kyle said.

"ALL OF YOUR NAME!!" she screamed.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKi!" Kyle yelled in fright.

"Stanley Marsh,"

"Lillian Marsh,"

"Do you have nicknames, you two?" she asked me and Stan.

"Stan."

"Lily."

"Now," she said again. "You all live in South Park, correct?" We all nodded. 

"Good," she said, and then leaned back in her chair. "So, tell me about yourselves. Kyle, you first!" Kyle nodded.

"Well...I'm Jewish...I have an adopted brother named Ike, he's Canadian, I have a girlfriend...Lily..." he pointed at me. "Stan is my best friend...um...my mom likes to start movements, and...well...I'm in sixth grade at South Park Elementary. I'm a reciver on the football team...and, that's pretty much it." She looked pleased with that. "Now, Lily, your turn," she said.

"Well, let's see. I have an older sister Shelley, and a twin brother Stan...uh...I have a cat and a dog at home, Kyle is my boyfriend...Kelly is my best friend...my dad's a geologist, and he won the Nobel Peace Prize, my Unce Jimbo is a hunter, I'm also in sixth grade, and I'm the head of the South Park Choir. That's it, really." She seemed pleased with that, too. "Now you, Stan," she said.

"Lily over there is my sister, and I have an older sister at home named Shelley, but you already know that...I'm also in the sixth grade, and I'm the quarterback for our football team. Kyle is my absolute best friend, and I have girlfriend Wendy." She was steal pleased, so I took that as a good sign.

"Good, good..." she said, and then showed us the RANSOM note that she had written for us. it read:

South Park,

if you eevr want to see

Kyle Broflovski,

and Stanley and Lillian Marsh

eevr again, then send me

300 billion dollars

You must hurry...Lily and Stan don't have much time left!

Sined,

The **Big Scary Rapist Womanish Wife**

Stan and I looked at each other, and then back at the note. Barbara noticed it, but she didn't say anything, yet. She called for someone named Trent, and he told him to take Kyle back to where everyone else was. She then turned to us and laughed evily.

"Yes..." she said. "You two must go before you turn thirteen, so, I must ask, when's your birthday? And DON"T LiE, cause I will know!" Stan and I looked at each other, and then he said, "Halloween."

"Exactly as I thought," she said. I burst out then, "But why must we die by the time we're thirteen? Why not anyone else!?" She got angry, and screamed in my face, "Because you two assholes are my downfall!!" Stan and I looked at each other. "What the hell does that mean?" Stan asked. She slapped him across the face, hard. He put a hand to his face in shock, and then almost started to cry. it probably hurt that much. I got out of my chair and went over to him, and placed my arm around him. 

"Are you allright?" I asked softly. He nodded, and then I turned to Barbara. 

"You bitch!" I yelled. She was up in a second, and she grabbed my arm that was already broken, and twisted.

"What did you say, Lillian?" she asked. She noticing me staring to cry, and then she added, "Tell me without crying!" I took a deep breath, and controlled myself.

"I said you were a bitch," That wasn't the right answer, because she twisted my poor arm even more at that. I couldn't help it then. it hurt so much that I had to cry. I couldn't stop either.

"Stop crying, Lillian," she said. When I didn't stop, she twisted more.

"Stop crying, Lillian!!" she yelled. I stopped immediately.

"Now...what did you say, Lillian."

"I said that I love you." She seemed happy with that answer, and she let my arm go.

"Thats' better. Now, I'll take you two back to your room." she said, and she took us back to the room we had. The minute she left I burst into tears.

"Oh my God..." I said, and sat down on the floor. Stan came over and sat next to me, and said, "Lily...are you okay?" I shook my head no, and started to cry even harder.

"Let me see it, Lily, okay? I promise I won't touch it too much..." I let him have my arm. He looked it over and then felt it a couple times. He put it down, and then asked, "Does anyonehave a shirt or something that I can use for a while?" Cartman took his off out from under his jacket, and then asked, "Why?"

"I need somehing to make a makeshift sling for her arm...and I think a shirt would be the best thing for it." Stan replied, and then he said to me, "Allright, Lily, this is going to hurt like hell, okay? But don't resist me. I'm going to move your arm so it's up against your chest..." He did so, and he was right. it hurt like hell.

"FUCK!!!!" I cried. "Shit this fucking hurts!!!" I started to cry harder.

"Don't worry, Lily, the worst of it's over, okay? Just about five more minutes..." he said, and he made me a little slingy thing for my arm. I looked at myself.

"I look...like an idiot." I said. I think it was the way that I said it that made everyone laugh, because they did.

Meanwhile, back in South Park, people were beginning to wonder where we all went. Pip as walking around town one day when he saw a letter addressed to my family on the ground, half opened. He picked it up, and opened it the rest of the way, out of curiosity. inside was the RANSOM note written for me, Kyle, and Stan.

"Oh dear!" Pip said. "That's not jolly good fun...I have to go save Lily!" He started to train that day, to get ready to come rescue us... 

Months passed. We must have been in there forever, or so it seemed. Every single day, one of us would be tortured, and it was usually me or Stan, whoever had pissed her off more that day. The worst torture I had was being shocked by the cattle prod. Now that fucking hurt. But, the 'crush me with a ton of bricks' toture hurt like hell, too. I came...no, I had to be carried out of that with six broken ribs. Yeah, I think that was the worst. Then, one day out of the blue, Barbara came in and asked for me and Stan. At that very moment, Pip was standing outside the volcano, looking for a way to get our attention without getting hers. He saw Barbara leading me and Stan off somewhere, and he hid. After she was gone, he ran in towards the direction where we were coming from. He found the room that all the rest of us were in, and he opened the door, which, surprisingly, wasn't locked. All of my friends looked up as he opened the door. The stood, there, looking at him in shock for a minute, and then Kyle said, "...Pip? Dude, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Shut up! I'm busting you out...but, where did she take Lily and Stan? Today's their birthday...maybe it's something nice!" Kyle put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my God...she said she was going to kill them before they turned thirteen...she's killing them! Hurry you guys, we have to go save them!"

Barbara had led me and Stan to a very small little room. She turned to us, and locked the door.

"Now...what was my promise to you two? Oh yeah, that I would kill you on your birthday...well, guess what? Happy Halloween, Lily and Stan!" My eyes got really wide as she said this, and I ran over to Stan, who was running over to me. We grabbed each other, and slowly started to back away from Barbara. She came towards us, her arms out streched. She backed Stan and I into a corner, and then came right up to us, with a huge smile on her face. I turned to Stan real quick, before she grabbed one of us.

"I love you, Stan," I said, and hugged him.

"I love you too, Lily," he replied. "Happy birthday..."

"You too," I said. She then grabbed for Stan, and I started to scream. Pip and everyone heard my scream, and they ran in the direction it was coming from.

"NO! PUT HiM DOWN! YOU FAT CRAPPY SiNGiNG UGLY SON OF A BiTCH, PUT MY BROTHER **_DOWN_**!" She was temporaily distracted at that remark, an kicked me against the wall, and the lower half of my back hit the edge of the table in the room I felt something snap, and then I couldn't feel my legs at all.

"Shut up, you insolent skank! You'll be with your brother soon!" she shouted. I tried to get to my feet, but I couldn't. I started to cry then, really all out wail. She raised her knife, and Stan let out a mournful wail.

"Lily..." he wailed. "Help me!"

"I can't get up!" I shouted, and then I did something I didn't know I could do. I raised up my entire body weight on my hands, and launched myself at her, in a last ditch attempt to save Stan. it didn't work. I landed by her feet, and she kicked me away, back by the wall.

"Oh...FUCK!" I shouted. "STAN!!" I saw her raise the knife, and Stan let out a blood-curdling scream, and I saw it enter him, right in the throat. She then threw him onto the floor, right by me, and I dragged myself over to him. He looked at me, his eyes slowly glazing over, blood pouring out of his throat, and he gasped, "Lily...you...did what you...could..." I placed my hands over his throat in a mad attempt to stop the bleeding, but to avail. Stan died there in my arms. I felt for a pulse. There was none.

"No..." I said softly, and then I started to scream. "NOOOOOO! NOT STAN!! OH GOD, WHY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I wailed. Barbara then came towards me. Idragged myself away from her, until I was up against the wall, and then it happened. The door was broken in by Kenny and Cartman, and the seven of them rushed the room. Barbara quickly stuck the knife in my stomach as she threw me down, but she made sure she stabbed me good. I lamded back down on the ground as Cartman lunged himself onto Barbara. Kyle ran over to me, and actually picked me up, and ran out of the room, and placed me out in the hallway.

"Kyle..." I gasped. "I don't think I'm going to make it..." He didn't answer, he was busy pulling out a ton of gauze and wrapping it around my stomach, and he held it there until the bleeding slowed, and then he placed my hand on it, and told me to push on it, and not stop, and that he would be back for me when this was over.

"Kyle...don't leave me here..." I said, but he was gone. back in the room, Cartman had been flung against the wall, after being stabbed in the leg, and Kenny was now in the process of being killed, too. Kyle ran into the room and hit Barbara on the head from behind, stunning her for a second. Kenny took that second to get a stab in with his knife, but then she flung Kyle off of her, and he fell back and broke his ankle, rendering him useless. Pip saw what was going on, and he thought about that wish that Yeyin had given him.

"_I will grant you one wish, but, when you use it, you will once again die...so, choose your wish carefully, little boy! I'll see you then!_" Pip then decided he was going to use his wish now. He screamed out, "I wish that Stan was alive and that Barbara Streisand would die!!", and immediately, Yeyin appeared. 

"So be it!" she cried, and touched her horn to Barbara, killing her instantly. She then touched her horn to Stan, immediately bringing him back to life. She then turned to Pip. "Now, it is time, little boy..." she said. She slowly walked over to where Pip was, and the other kids stared at him in shock.

"Goodbye, you guys," Pip said. "I'm going now..." Yeyin touched her horn to him, and he peacefully died, and then they both disappeared. The rest of them stared at each other.

"Holy crap, dude..." Stan said. "LILY!" he ran out of the room, and into the hallway, where I was sitting up against the wall, holding the gauze to my stomach tightly. Stan ran over and flung himself on me.

"Oh my God Lily, you're okay...oh thank God..." I looked up at him.

"Stan? But...you..." I said.

"No, no...I'm alright, Lily. Pip did something...and he made this unicorn appear, and I guess it brought me back to life or something..." He really looked at me then, and he said, "Christ, Lily, we have to get you to a hospital..." He had Wendy go call 911, for Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and I, and he picked me up gently and took me outside. About ten minutes later, the ambulence came, and they rushed me and the others to the hospital. They rushed my sorry ass into the OR and did surgery on my stomach, and my back, which, I had broken. I awoke from surgery about five hours later. My stomach hurt like hell, and I couldn't feel anything below my waist. Stan, Wendy, Kelly, and Bebe were standing around my bed when I woke up.

"Hi, you guys," I said weakly. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Stan ran over to the side of my bed and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Lily...I'm glad you're okay..." he said. he hugged me for a really long time, and then he let me go, and he got a sad face on. 

"But, Lily, the bad news is that you might be...well...paralyzed from the waist down..." I looked at him oddly, and then it hit me. 

"What?" I said, shocked. "Oh my God..." I started to cry then, but Stan quickly said, "But they don't know for sure, Lily. They think it might only be temporary, like, for a year or two, and then, with therapy, you would be able to walk again! Don't cry, Lily...we'll all like you no matter what happens!" All of the sudden I felt really sick, I guess it was the side effects from the anestisa and from getting stomach operated on, because I knew I was going to puke in about two seconds. I leaned over for the trash can and threw up until I couldn't throw up anymore. I knew I looked like an idiot, but, even so, Stan stood next to me and patted my back until I was done.

"Ack...yuck!" I said when I was done. Stan peered into my face.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, and he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Lily," he said. "This must really suck for you right now...but, Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle are doing allright, they're all going home tomorrow..."

"When do I get to go home?" I asked. Stan shrugged. "I'm positive it won't be tomorrow...I think maybe sometime next week if you're lucky...I have no idea, Lily. Sorry," Stan said and half-smiled.

"it's allright," I sighed. They all left to see everyone else then, and I was alone.

Stan's guess was right. After about another week and a half in the hospital, I was finally allowed to go home. My parents, Shelley, and Stan came in and woke me up bright and early. 8:00 a.m. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" I mumbled as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Lily, come on, dammit, get up!" Stan cried. "You're coming home now!" I was bolt upright in a second.

"Yay!" I said, and my dad picked me up and placed me in my spiffy wheelchair. it was cerelan blue, my favorite color. He wheeled me out out the hospital and into the parking lot, and then he placed me into the car, and put my chair in the trunk. Stan got in next to me in the middle, and then Shelley on the other side. My mom leaned over and looked at me from the front.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" she asked.

"okay, I guess." I replied. "I just really want to be able to get up and walk..." She got concerned things over her eyes as she looked at me, and then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Lily...you know this could only be temporary..."

"Yeah, but, what if it's not? What's everyone gonna think of me? 'Oh, look! it's Lily Marsh, the dumb blonde cripple!'" Hot, angry tears were streaming down my face. Stan pushed my face around so I was looking at him.

"Lily...no ones going to think that, and if they ever say anything like that to you, I will personally kick their ass so hard that my foot will exit their mouth!" he said.

"That won't stop them from thinking it, Stan! it may stop them from saying it to my face, but it will never stop them from thinking it..." Stan looked down to the ground. 

"Well, let's see how everyone else reacts to it," he said. We arrived home, then, and my dad picked me up and placed me in my chair again, and carried me up the steps into the house. He then placed me in the doorway, and I wheeled myself in. All of my friends were there, and they all said, "Hi..." and trailed off as they saw me. I wheeled myself over to the couch and pulled myself put of the chair and sat down. They all stared at me, and I stared right back.

"Hey, you guys!" I said happily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really," Cartman said quickly. "You know, I have to go home now...bye Lily!" he said.

"Oh, me too!" said Kenny, Kelly, Bebe, and Wendy.

"I have chores,"

"Mom's calling!"

"My grandpop died."

"I have to cut firewood," I looked at them all, sadly. I knew they were just making excuses to not be around me...but, I didn't show that I knew. I smiled and waved to them as they left. Kyle was the only one who stayed, along with Stan, of course. I looked at the two of them, and then burst into tears.

"I told you, Stan! I told you everyone would hate me now..." I put my face in my hands and cried, and then I felt someones arms around me. I looked up. it was Kyle.

"Shhh...Lily...I still like you...I'll always like you, no matter what! I would like you if you were a four assed monkey. it doesn't matter to me that you're in a wheelchair...you're still the same Lily I fell in love with five years ago..." he said. I placed my arms around him and I squeezed as hard as I possibly could.

"Thanks, Kyle...thank you so much...I'm glad that you still love me...because I love you..."

"Even more than me?!" Stan said, pretending to be shocked. I looked between the two of them, and then said, "I love ya both the same!" They both laughed, but then I got sad again.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow...what is everyone going to say about me?" I said.

"Nothing, if I have anything to do with it!" said Stan.

"Well..." Kyle said. "Honestly, I think there might be a lot of people who used to be your friends who aren't your friends anymore...which makes absolutely no sense, because you're exactly the same as you were before, except now you can't walk!"

"Well...we'll just have to see, now, won't we?" I said softly.

The next day out at the bus stop, Kenny and Cartman avoided me completely. They just talked to Kyle and Stan.

"Hey, Cartmna, what's up?" I said. "Why did you have to leave so soon yesterday? I wanted to see you..."

"Oh...well, I had...things...to do," he said, and tunred back to the guys.

"Kenny, why did you have to go so soon yesterday, too? I missed you guys..." I said.

"I had chores, remember?" he said, and then turned back to the other guys. I was really sad, but I didn't show it.

"Oh..." I said. "Well, what are you guys doing after school? Maybe we can do something..."

"Kelly wants me to g to her house," said Cartman quickly.

"Yeah, I think Bebe wants me to go to Stark's Pond..." Kenny said.

"I'll do something with you, Lily!" Kyle said. "Just meet me out back after school, allright?" I nodded and smiled.

"Sure, dude." I replied. I felt like I was going to cry. I had been friends with Kenny all of my life, and Cartman for the past six years, and now they both wanted nothing to do with me. We still had about ten minutes before the bus came, and Stan asked the guys if they would go down by the bench with him for a minute. They all left, leaving me alone for a minute. I saw some people coming out of the corner of my eye. The girls. As they walked over, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I felt so weird...

"Cartman, Kenny, what the hell has gotten into you two?!" Stan cried. "Do you think any of this is Lily's fault? What is so wrong?!"

"I..." said Cartman. "No one will like me if I'm friends with some stupid hippie cripple!" Stan go black lines over his eyes.

"That 'stupid hippie cripple', Cartman, just happens to be my sister." he said angrily, and then he got sad as he looked over at me, watching the girls try to cross the street. "Look at her, you guys. This is the time that she needs us the most, and you two are bailing on her. She got this way trying to save my life! She gave up being able to walk for me, and this is what she gets in return, from her best friends?! it makes no sense..."

"I just feel uncomfortable around handicapped people..." Kenny said, and then added, 'i never really like Lily that much anyway! I just put up with her because I was friends with you, and she always went wherever you went!"

"Yeah!" said Cartman. "Anyway, Stan, who says that you are the big boss around here? You only just turned thirteen and we're in the eighth grade! You and Lily should be in seventh grade still! So, you have no right to boss us around! if we don't want to be friends with Lily anymore, then you can't do anything about it!" Stan got black lines over hs eyes.

"Fine! But, if I ever catch any of you making fun of her, I will kick the shit out of you so fast that you won't even know what hit you!" They all walked back over to where I was. The girls had just barrely gotten to the bus stop when they came back. The three of them stared at me, and then turned to the guys.

"Hey, Stan!" Wendy said. "Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny. What's going on?"

"Hey you guys!" I said happily. "What's up? Do you wanna do something with me and Kyle after school? I wanna talk to ya..."

"Lily...I can't. Stan and I are going to the movies," Wendy repiled.

"I'm going to Stark's pond with Kenny..."

"Cartman's already coming over..."

"Oh..." I said, and then added, "Well, why don't we all just get together and hang out..."

"NO!" was the emphatic reply from Kenny, Cartman, Kelly, Bebe, and Wendy. 

"Allright, dudes...you don't have to yell..." I said softly, a single tear trickling down my face. Everyone else was talking to each other, so, no one really noticed. I felt horrible, all I wanted to do was to be friends with all of them, and hang out, but no one besides Kyle and Stan wanted anything to do with me anymore...and Stan doesn't really count because he's my brother. The bus finally pulled up, and, because the school had been notified about my...handicap, they had made the bus handicapped accessible. As soon as I got on, the entire bus went silent, and everyone stared. I plumped myself down on a seat, and then folded my chair up. I sat next to Tweek...not one of my favorite people in the world, but, it was better than sitting with my now ex-friends.

"Ack...Lily! Hi!" said Tweek.

"Hey Tweek..." I said flatly. He stared at me for as second, and then said, "Lily...ack! How'd you get like that?" it wasn't said in a mean way, either. it sounded like he actually wanted to know...so, I told him. I told him everything that happened, and when I was done, he looked at me sympathetically.

"And now, nobody likes me, just because I'm different! if you had asked anyone their opinion yesterday, they all would have said I was cool! Today, they would just say that I'm some stupid hippie cripple!" I almost started to cry then, but I wasn't really friends with Tweek, so I didn't want to cry in front of him. 

"Lily...I still...ack! Like you! if that matters..." I was very happy that he said that, and I gave him a hug out of pure joy.

"You do?! Thanks, Tweek, you're the greatest!" I cried. Tweek was confused, and then he put an arm around me back.

"Uh...thanks, Lily," he said. After we got off the bus, I was faced with having to go into the eighth grade classroom and talk with the teacher...and all of these kids were staring at me! You would think they had never seen a handicapped person before, with all the staring that was going on. There were even some giggles, but I didn't really pay much attention. I just wanted to get to my classroom and sit down as fast as possible. I found the eighth grade doorway, and I entered the classroom. Good, I thought. I'm the first one here. The teacher looked up from the desk as I went to get a seat.

"Oh, you must be Lily Marsh...I heard about what happened...bummer, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, and then she said, "I taught your sister...Shelley, I think her name was. You have a brother, right? She said something about having a little brother and sister..."

"Yeah, he's my twin." I said. "He'll be in this class, too."

"Wonderful!" she said. "By the way, I'm Miss Ellen. I used to be the third grade subsitute, but they gave me a teaching job up here in eighth grade."

"Oh...that's cool," I said listlessly, and I sat down in one of the desks. Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Bebe Wendy, and Kelly came in, laughing about something. When everyone came in, and the bell rang, we started are first day of eighth grade. it was okay during class, we all introduced ourselves, not like we all didn't know each other already, and then we did some algebra. At lunch time, I stood...er...sat behind Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and Stan in the lunchline. They all said hi to Chef, and then, when it was my turn, I said hi to Chef too.

"Hello there, Lily!" he said.

"Hey Chef," I said sadly.

"How's it going?"

"Bad,"

"Why bad?" Chef asked, and the he noticed I was in the wheelchair. "Oh..."

"No one likes me anymore, Chef, except for Kyle and Stan, but Stan doesn't really count. No one can get past the fact that I'm in this goddamn wheelchair..." Chef looked concerned.

"Don't worry, Lily. Things'll work out...people just need time to get used to different things, that's all!" Chef said, and then handed me my tray.

"I hope you're right..." I said and went over to my table. it looked like there was no room for me there, but I wheeled myself over anyway.

"Hey guys..." I said. "Can you make room for me?"

"Sorry, Lily, there's no room," Wendy said quickly.

"I can make room for you Lily..." Stan said, but Wendy elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, Stan, there isn't enough room here!" Wendy said again. I loooked down to the ground, and Kyle looked at me sympathtically.

"Oh..." I said softly. "I guess I'll go somewhere else...see you guys later..." I wheeled off to all the tables in the lunchroom, but, even if there were only a few people sitting there. they all told me there was no room, so, in the end, I just went over to an empty table and sat down and cried all over my lunch. Stan looked over at me, and then turned furiously to the others.

"You guys...there is plently of room here for Lily to sit! Why the hell must you all be so mean to her...come on, poeple! We're her friends! Look at her! She is sitting by herself, crying all over Chef's good cookin', because no one accepts her anymore, not even you!" he cried, and then picked up his tray. "I'm going over and I'm sitting with her, and I am going to sit with her everyday, with you guys..." he said and then looked at them all. "Or without." He left then, and then Kyle picked up his tray, too.

"I agree with Stan! You all are taking this..."

"You always agree with Stan! Everything he says goes, to you!" Cartman interrupted, Kyle got pissed.

"That is not true," he said, and then continued. "You are all taking this way too seriously. Lily is my girlfriend, goddammit, and she's is still going to be my girlfriend, wheelchair or not! I'm going, too!" Kyle then also left. The rest of my friends...er...ex-friends looked at each other as Kyle and Stan left.

"Dude, the two of them are really starting to piss me off," said Cartman. "They all act like Lily is some goddess or something...but, she's not," he said, and looked over at me. "If she was a goddess, she'd be the Goddess of Sitting..." They all laughed, and, from where I was watching, I could tell they were laughing at me. I cried harder, and I didn't notice Stan and Kyle coming over. I didn't know they had even sat down until I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Stan.

"Oh...hi, Stan..." I said, and then noticed Kyle. "Hi Kyle. What are you guys doing over here?"

"We decided to come sit with you...you looked so lonely..." Kyle said.

"And you were crying...I hate it when you cry, Lily. It makes me want to cry, too," Stan added. I half-smiled.

"Thanks for coming over here, you guys...I appreciate it," I said sadly, and then looked morosly at my lunch tray. It was soaked with tears.

"Well, looks like I won't be eating lunch today," I said and laughed as I brought my tray over to the trash can. As I wheeled over, there were various remarks made about me when they all thought I was out of ear shot, but, I wasn't. I hung my head as they taunted... 

"Freak!"

"Cripple!"

"Lookay, Aaron! It's that stupid crippled chick that Dan told us about..."

They weren't all bad remarks, though. There were a few sympathetic ones...

"Oh man...what a shame!"

"This is recent too. She was perfectly normal before..."

"I hope that never happens to my kid!" None of these remarks, though, were made from children...they were all teachers of mine. I dumped my tray into the trash can, and then slowly wheeled myself back to my table, tears glistening in the corners of my eyes. Stan noticed immeditately.

"Lily...what's wrong?" he asked, and then added, "Did someone say something about you? If they did, I will kill them..." I shook my head.

"Don't bother, Stan," I said softly. "It wasn't just one kid...it was all of them!"

Recess was a nightmare. I couldn't ride anything, so I just wheeled around for a while, looking at the ground, until, all of the sudden, I was staring at two pairs of feet. I looked up to place the feet to the faces. Oh, happy day! Paul and Terrance Boyle, or, the Boyle brothers, as we called them. Even though one of them was in seventh grade, and one of them was in eighth, they were still the most feared kids in the entire school. I could tell this wasn't going to be a pleasent confrontation from the start. Terrance smirked.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he said. "Lily Marsh, Stan's beloved sister...Paul!"

"Yeah, Terrance," he replied.

"You remember all those times that Stan pissed us off about the stupidest things..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Paul said.

"Well, what do ya say we get Stan back for all those times he's fucked with us...but no! We're not going to do anything to him, no siree. So, don't be upset, my flower!" he said to me. I relaxed slightly, now knowing that they weren't going to beat up Stan. "We're going to do something to you!" I started to wheel away...but, Paul grabbed the back of my chair.

"Ah ah ah...not so fast, pretty one!" he said. "You're coming with us!" I started to yell for Stan, but, Terrance put his hand over my mouth, so he stopped my cry. They wheeled me over to a semi-seculded area of the playground, and then turned back to me.

"Oh, Lily? One more thing," Terrance said.

"What..." I said nervously. 

"We're going to see how well you do against us without your wheelchair," he finished, and then pulled me out of my chair and kicked it away. He tossed me onto the ground, and then, the ngithmare began. A bunch of kids crowded around us, and they were all yelling encourgaement to the Boyle brothers.

"Yeah, kill the cripple!" one kid yelled.

"Best the shit out of her!" Another cired.

"Beat her sorry ass to a pulp!" said a voice that I recongnized. I looked up, and was straing into the face of...who else but Eric Cartman!

"Cartman?!" I cried. "Did you say that?" I said in disbelief. he started to laugh, and then Wendy, Kelly, Kenny, and Bebe came out from behind him.

"Of course I said that!" he cried. "I can't stand crippled hippie people like yourself, so, I decided I would have to watch the action..." He pinted to the Boyle brothers. In their hands were the biggest clubs I had ever seen...

"Oh no..." I said to myself, and, just as they raised the clubs, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "STAN!!!!!"

"...Stan..."

"What the hell...Lily!" cried Stan. "Come on, Kyle! Lily has trouble..." I had trouble, allright. Paul and Terrance had each gotten two shots in, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs for someone, anyone, to take pity on me and help me. There was no one. Every single kid in the entire school was standing around me, watching me being beaten with the clubs...and laughing about it! Stan and Kyle finally got over there, but were held back by members of the crowd.

"Let...me...GO!" cried Stan, and he kicked and squirmed, but there were too many people holding him back. In desperation, he cried, "Lily! Lily...I can't get through!" I started to cry really hard then, and then I called, "KYLE!!" He was furiously kicking people, but he too was held down with too much force.

"Lily..." he cried. "I'm sorry, Lily..." I started to cry even more then, knowing my only two chances for escape were being held down. Club blows fell like rain upon my entire body, but they never hit my head. I think they wanted me to be concious for the whole thing, or something, because not a single blow ever fell upon my head. I screamed out for mercy, unable to defend myself because I couldn't use my legs...I screamed one last, really powerful, desperate scream, hoping someone would hear it and make them stop...

"...ahhhhhhhh..."

"What the hell was that?" Chef asked himself as he was washing dishes. "Sounds like someone's getting the shit kicked out of them...probably Cartman and Kenny fighting again...but, still, I better go break it up..." Chef walked outside and saw the mob of kids, and then saw Kenny and Cartman standing in it. The he saw what was going on. He saw Terrance and Paul raise their clubs again, and saw my hand try to cover up my battered body, and saw my empty wheelchair discared some yards away from the arena. He started to run then.

I was terrified. I knew that I couldn't take much more of this...and that if someone didn't come soon, I was going to be killed.

"Please..." I gasped. "Please don't hit me anymore..." Terrance laughed evily as he raised his club again, this time aimed right for my neck.

"Sorry, my flower!" he said. "Time to get your stem broken!" I put my arms, bruised and battered over my neck, and braced myself for the blow. Then, it happened. Chef burst through the crowd like a thunderbolt, knocking Terrance and Paul Boyle right over, scattering kids left and right. Stan and Kyle finally were free, and they both ran over to me. Stan flung himself harshly onto the ground by my side, while Chef was busy dealing with the Boyle brothers. I could hear his voice screaming at all of the kids who were just watching, and screaming at the Boyle brothers for having the nerve to beat up a handicaped girl, for Christ's sake! "Why don't you have a go at me?!" Chef yelled. "Why don't you have a fucking go at me, and then we'll see how fucking tough you are!" He started to get emotional, and he almost cried. "This is a human life, here, people! This is a person we have all grown up with, this is someone we all like until the day she became different. And then, now what are you doing!? Standing here, watching, as poor Lily Marsh get the absolute shit kicked out of her, and she can't defend herself. And, instead of helping her, what do you all do?" He looked around angrily. "You laughed. You fucking laughed at a defenseless child, and friend of yours getting beat up! Just because she was different." He turned to the group that used to be my friends.

"You five," he said, pointing at them. "You five ought to be ashamed of yourselves. If I am correct, Lily Marsh has risked her neck several times for you, right?" They all just stared at him. "RIGHT?!" he yelled. They all quickly nodded. "And what do you do? When Lily needs you the most, you, her friends, that she was there for no matter what, you bailed on her. You left her alone! All of you, except for her brother! Stan Marsh has to be...

"And me," Kyle called.

"Oh, and Kyle too. Stan and Kyle have to be the best people I know right now, they stuck with Lily through everything, and Kyle isn't even related to her! Only one person that wasn't related to her stuck by her. One!" He looked around at all the kids, and then started to cry. "Lily has to be the nicest girl I have ever met...and you all are missing out on what is a very intelligent, sweet, witty young lady. Now, Terrance and Paul Boyle, go to Mr. Mackey's office."

"But..." they whined. 

"NOW!" he screamed. They ran off. "As for the rest of you...get back to class." The kids dispersed as Chef walked back over to where I was laying. Kyle had my head in his lap, and Stan held tightly on to one of my hands.

"Shh...Lily," Stan said softly, trying to soothe me. "Shh...Chef's here now...it's all over...they're not going to beat on you anymore, Lily...shh..." Kyle rubbed his hands through my hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"It's allright now, Lily...we're here...no ones going to ever do that to you again, allright, babe? Not over my dead body..." he said, wiping the tears that were squeezing out from my eyes with his glove. I lifted my hand that Stan wasn't holding, even thought it hurt to do so, and rubbed it lightly on Kyle's cheek.

"Oh Kyle..." I whispered. "I love you..." He grabbed my hand and kept it on his face.

"Lily...I love you, too." he replied. Chef came over then and knelt on the ground beside me.

"Lily, hon, are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head no, I sure as hell didn't feel alright.

"I didn't think so," he said. "Stan, go get the school nurse...Kyle, stay here with her. I'm going to notify the police. Damn kids...don't know when to draw the line..." Kyle pulled my head up more onto his lap, it was starting to slip off. I winced, it hurt when he pulled on me, but I didn't complain. Once I was in that position I felt a whole lot better then I did with my head half on and half off Kyle's lap.

"Dude, Lily...I'm so sorry we weren't over here in time..." Kyle started, but I cut him off.

"Kyle...none of this was your fault. None of this was Stan's fault, or my fault, either. It was all Terrance and Paul, there was nothing that you two could have done to stop them, anyway. They would have beat the crap out of you, too," I whispered. Kyle rubbed my hair again.

"But why would they want to beat you up, Lily?" he asked. "What did you ever do to them?"

"I never did anything!" I said. "They wanted to beat me up to get to Stan. They knew that they would have to have a real fight if they fought Stan, so, instead, they thought, why not beat up his crippled sister? That'll piss him off...so, that's what they did." Kyle got big, think, black lines over his eyes.

"They beat you up to get to Stan?" he said. "What a bunch of _assholes_! I'll fucking kill them. I will fucking kill them!" Stan came back with the nurse then, and she told Stan and Kyle to go back to class. Stan leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"You'll be allright, Lily...you'll be allright.." he said as he and Kyle walked off.

Turned out I was more allright then I thought. The only substansal injury I had substained was a broken arm, and that was easily fixed. At least it wasn't my writing hand...there is nothing more pissed then a handicapped person who can't write. I was back in school, surprisingly, after only missing a day. Oh yippee yi oh ki ay! I once again got to the classroom ahead of everyone else, so I could avoid any confrontations I would have between other angry students at South Park Elementary today.

"Hi, Ms. Ellen," I said softly as I wheeled over to my chair. She looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled.

"Oh, hello Lily!" she said. "How's it going?"

"Bad," I replied.

"Why bad?" she asked. I wheeled myself over to her desk.

"Well..." I started. "No one likes me anymore. Even all of my old friends, they don't want anything to do with me! It's like they're all..." I was trying to think of the word that fit what I was trying to say.

"Afraid?" Ms Ellen.

"Yeah..." I said. "It's like they're all afraid of me..." Kenny was standing in the doorway, watching us, and listening to what we were saying. Neither of us noticed.

"But my friends...or, I should say, my ex-friends, until yesterday, at least, never openly told me that they didn't like me anymore." The tears were starting to come, I could feel them, but I wasn't going to cry until I was done.

"And I miss them all so much..." I said softly. "Especially Kenny...he's been friends with me all my life! I don't want to lose him...or any of them!" I cried.

"Is Kenny your boyfriend?" Ms. Ellen asked out of curiosity.

"No...Kyle is...but he's my best guy friend after him, and I don't want to lose him! Or Cartman, or Kelly, or Wendy, or Bebe! All six of my friends and Stan were now standing out the door. I started to cry then, in spite of myself. Ms. Ellen put an arm around my shoulder as I sat there with my face in my hands and sobbed.

"What did I do wrong, Ms. Ellen?" I asked distressfully. "What did I do to make them not like me...I thought I wasn't doing anything wrong...what's wrong with me, Ms. Ellen?" She grabbed my face in her hands and lifted it so it was looking at her. 

"Lily, you didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing that you did to make them start not liking you...it's just that you're different from them now, that's all! I'm sure you'll make new friends...just think! If they were your real friends, they would have stuck with you through everything, right?" I nodded, but then said, "But still! I still want to be their friend..." All of my friends outside looked at each other guiltily. They watched me cry for a few more minutes, and then I decided that I would go take my seat before the rest of the class came in. I didn't notice my friends as I wheeled slowly back to where my desk was, and sat down. I pulled out my pen and wrote a big collective note for all of my friends that didn't like me now.

Kenny, cartman, Kelly, wendy, and bebe,

Hey you guys! what's going on? Nothing here for me, either. but, let's stop the small talk, shall we? You guys...I know you've been avoiding me. for what reason and purpose, I have no fucking clue, but, you have. do you guys realiZe how bad it hurts me every single time that you guys walk right past me without saying a word, and every single time that I try to sit at the same lunch table as you all, and you just tell me that there's no room, when there really is plenty of room for me. I know that I'm in a wheelchair...but, why does that matter!? I'm still Lily catherine marsh, same as I was before I got paralyZed. I'm still the same person on the inside...just like Kyle is still the same person even though he is Jewish. Remember that whole fiasco? I was the only one who stuck by Kyle through that, just like he's the only one (well, beside's Stan, but, since he's my brother, he doesn't count!) sticking by me. Guys...this is the time that I need you all the most! Remember all the times you were all in trouble, and I stuck by you? Well, that's what I'm asking from you guys right now. Please...be my friends again. I miss you all so much...

luv ya all,

Lily :*( (that's me crying...)

I folded the note up and shoved it in my pocket. The rest of the class came in then, and Terrance Boyle kept shooting me evil looks as I worked on my work. I paid no attention, but, Stan did. He kept seeing Terrance glaring at me, and he tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Stan.

"What do you want?" I heard him whisper. Stan grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"If you shoot Lily one more look, Terrance...just one more...I personally kick the shit out of you after school...and I put up much more of a fight then a paralyzed girl," he hissed. I didn't see Terrance give me one more look for the rest of the day. 

Out at recess, I pulled the half crumpled note I had written out of my pocket, and handed it to Kyle.

"Kyle..." I said. "Can you go give this to the others? I don't think they'll accept it from me..."

"Sure, dude!" Kyle replied. "Do you want me to wait for an answer?"

"No, tell them they can come over and give me the answer themselves." Kyle walked off to where the rest of them were going, and I wheeled over to Stan and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"So, this is it..." I said softly. 'This is what I have been waiting for...the moment of truth...whether all of my friends are going to take me back or not..." Stan placed his hand over my hand.

"Don't worry, Lily," he said. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay..."

"I sure as hell hope so, Stan."

Kyle walked over to Kelly and handed her the note.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, and then added, "Finally letting your true feelings out about me, Kyle?"

"No, actually, Kelly, this is a note from Lily...please read it before you throw it away...and then you all can go give her your answer when you're done..." He walked back over to where me and Stan were, and Kelly opened the note, and read it. she called the others over.

"Look, you guys," she said scornfully. "Lily's getting down on her hands and knees for this one..."

"If she could get down on her hands and knees, you mean," Cartman said, and they all laughed...except for Kenny. He just kind of looked around at some of the rocks on the ground. They all read over the note, and, after each one of them was done, they all burst into hysterical gusts of laughter. Cartman finally handed it Kenny, when he was finally done laughing over it.

"Here, Kenny, read this," he said while gasping for breath. "You're sure to get a laugh out of this...Lily's never sounded so pitiful!"

I watched them from where I stood, and I saw them all laughing. I felt like I was going to die right then...they weren't taking me seriously! They were laughing over this like it was the newest joke on the block. I felt like I was going to burst open on the inside, but if you were just looking at me, you would have thought I was a cool as a ice cream cone.

Kenny handed the note back to Cartman.

"Well?" Cartman said. "Wasn't that the lamest thing you have ever read?" Kenny just stared at them all for a second, and then he said something that I would never have guessed he would have said, especailly about me, of all people. 

"You guys..." Kenny said. "Well, no. There's absolutely nothing funny about that letter that she wrote! She took the time to write that, to actually tell us what she felt, and you all are laughing at her! I was waiting outside the door today to come in before all of you, and I heard her talking to Ms. Ellen...and she was crying over me! I realized what an asshole I had been then, that even though I had been the biggest prick I had ever been in my entire life to her, she still thought of me as her best guy friend...well, after Kyle of course. I never knew that's what she honestly felt...and all this time, we've been over here, laughing at her! She still wants to be our friend, even though we have treated her worse then dogs! She still cares! And I'm going over there, and I'm telling her that I'm going to be her friend, with you, or with out you!" he cried, and then he walked off towards us. The other four of them stared at him in shock.

"Wow..." Wendy said. "I never knew he had it in him," 

"Me either!" Bebe replied.

My head was lowered and I saw myself staring at another pair of shoes. I looked up. Kenny. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything, he just picked up out of my wheelchair, and hugged me.

"Lily..." he said. "I'm so sorry for the way I was treating you...I had no right to be the prick that I was to you, when you still wanted to be my friend..." I was surprised that he had picked me up, and was even more surprised that he was apologizing to me, so, it took me a minute to react. I put my arms around him, even though I looked like a retard hanging off of him, and started to cry.

"Thank you, Kenny..." I said softly. "Thank you for being my friend again..." He placed me back down in my wheelchair, and wiped the tears that were coming down my face off with one of his gloves.

"Don't cry over me, Lily," he said. "I definately don't deserve your tears...save them for Kyle or Stan...they were there for you the whole time..." Kenny himself started to cry then, something which I had never seen before.

"Dude..." he said. "I just feel like such an _asshole_..." I pulled him down so his face was even with mine.

"Don't." I said. "Don't feel like an asshole, Kenny, please...I undertstand why you didn't want to be around me...it's no big deal, allright?" He cried harder.

"Yes it is a big deal, Lily...it's a big deal to me! I should have stayed friends with you no matter what...because that's what real friends are for! So, Lily...can we please be friends again?"

"Of course we can be friends again!" I said. Kenny smiled, even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was. I could just tell. You can tell these things with Kenny if you spend enough time around him. I slipped his hood off and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then I pulled his hood back on. Kyle raised an eyebrow at me, like he was saying, "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" but it was in a funny way. I rolled my eyes at him, and then said, "Kyle...if don't come over here and break the spell...I might do it again!" Kyle got a pretend shocked look on his face and ran over.

"Oh no," he said. "I must take off the Kenny-enchanment spell he has put on you!"

"Nooooo!" Kenny said. "I must...have...Lily..." I was laughing at the two of them, they were both making very big asses out of theirselves, but, it was funny anyway. I started singing,

"I love you guys...ne nee ne ne. You guys are all cool...ne nee ne ne. Especially...uh...all of you...ne nee ne ne. I love you the most!" The three of them laughed at me, and then we all gave each other a big group hug.

"I love you guys...no, screw you guys," I said. They laughed, and then they said, "Screw you too, Lily!" I got the black lines over my eyes, but it was just an act.

"Fine!" I cried. "I'm trying to make the best out of a bad situatition, and I don't have to take this crap from a bunch of stupid hippies like you! So, screw you guys, I'm going home," I said.

"But Lily..." Kyle said.

"No! Screw you guys, home!" I said and then laughed my head off. So did Kenny, Kyle and Stan. Cartman looked over at us making fun of him and he got black lines over his eyes. he turned to the girls.

"Girls," he said. "I have an idea that will fix Lily forever..." he whispered his plan to the girls, and they all laughed.

That night, I got a desperate phone call. I rolled over out of bed and got into my chair, and wheeled over to the phone and picked it up.

"...Hello..." I said drowisly.

"Lily!" someone cried. It was Kenny.

"Kenny...what the hell are you doing?! It's two o' clock in the morning..."

"Don't ask questions, Lily. I'm coming over to your house, and then you and Stan have to come with me. I'll explain the rest later..." He said and he hung up.

"What the hell was that all about," I said to myself as I went over to the side of Stan's bed. I slapped him upside the head.

"Stan..." I whispered. "Stan, get up!" He rolled over and looked at me through one eye.

"What the hell do you want, Lily? It's only two o' clock..." I shut him up.

"I know...but somethings wrong. Kenny called, he sounded really upset. I don't know what's wrong, but, we have to get dressed. He's coming over, and he said he'd explain the rest later..." Stan got up and turned on the light, and then we both got dressed, and waited for Kenny to come. It didn't take him long. About ten minutes after the phone call, he was standing outside our window. I went over to the window and opened it.

"Kenny..." I hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Get down here, you two!" he said. "I'll tell you when you're down here!" Stan and I quietly snuck outside, which we almost thought we cpuldn't do cause it was hard for me to get down the stairs quietly, but, we did it. We snuck out the door and went around back where Kenny was standing.

"Kenny..."Stan said. "What the hell are you doing?" Kenny didn't answer immediately, he started walking down in the direction of Kyle's house, and the most overwhelming feeling of dread came over me.

"Kenny..." I said. "What happened to Kyle..." he turned to both of us, still walking, and said, "You guys...I heard Cartman planning...I don't know if he's done it, but he said that he was going to beat the shit of Kyle and try to kill him just to get back at you, Lily...He said he was going to do it at about three, but, for all I know that could have been a lie...so, I thought we should go over there and warn him..." I was furious.

"They're what!" I cried. "What a mother fucking _asshole_ Cartman is! I am going to FUCKING kill him!" We were almost at Kyle's house now, and we could hear screams, but not coming from his house. They sounded like they were coming from out behind his house, so, that's where we headed to. We found Cartman out back, beating the absolute shit out of Kyle, with golf club, for God's sake. I had just about had enough of Cartman's crap, and I was so pissed off that I couldn't take it.

"Kyle!!" I yelled desperately. His head turned quickliy in our direction, but so did Cartman's. A relived smile broke out across his face.

"Lily!" he cried. "Stan! Kenny! Help me..." Cartman smashed him over the head with the driver, and the turned to the three of us. 

"Oh no you, don't, Lily!" Cartman said. "I have had about enough of you!" he said, and raised the golf club to swing at my head. As it was coming down, Stan came out of nowhere and blocked it, and then lept unto Cartman. He hit him with the club again, and then knocked him off.

"Cartman, **_stop_**!" I screamed. "Stop it!" Kenny was sneaking up behind him as he was staring at me, with the driver raised over Stan.

"Why should I stop, Lily?" he asked. At that point I decided that Cartman had gone nuts, that this wasn't the real Cartman that I used to know, this was a totally different person.

"Cartman, you're hurting people! Don't you realize what you're doing!" I yelled hysterically. "You're going o kill them if you don't stop!" Kenny then hit Cartman squarely over the head with a big rock he had picked up. Cartman was out cold. I wheeled quickly over to Stan, who was getting up.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head as I grabbed his arm. 

"Stan, are you okay?!" I asked frantically. He nodded, but then said, "But I don't think Kyle is..." I suddenly stopped breathing. I had totally forgotten about Kyle when Cartman started hitting Stan.

"Oh my God..." I said softly, and then yelled, "Kyle!" I wheeled as fast as I could over to the spot where he lay, and I flung myself out of my chair and onto the ground by him. He wasn't moving, and I felt for a heartbeat. There was one, but it sounded like it wasn't going to be there for much longer...

I placed my hand on his face and just started to softly cry, those silent tears that hurt the most. Stan grabbed my hand and helped me back into my chair, and the ran into Kyle's house and called 911. Kenny and I crowded around Kyle. I got back down on the ground beside him, and I grabbed his hand, and held it to my face. It was still warm, but, the rest of him was cold, because it was very snowy outside, you know?

"C'mon, babe..." I said. "Don't you dare die on me now, Kyle..." I started to cry again, leaning over his body, and I spred myslef out over his body, and laid my head on his chest, and put my arms around him, burying them under the snow, making a mad attempt to keep him warm. I could hear the sirens coming in the distance, and Stan came back out from Kyle's house. He had woken Kyle's parents, who followed him outside to where Kyle lay.

"Oh my God!" said Shelia as she looked at him. I didn't notice her standing there, I didn't notice the ambulences arrival, I didn't notice Stan telling me to get the fuck up off the ground, all I noticed was the steaidly fading beat of Kyle's heart, and the steady slowing of his breath. Finally, one of the paramedics pryed me off him, and placed me back in my chair. I was still in a dreamlike trance, until Cartman started to stir on the ground. Looked like he was coming around, and just in time too! The ambulences were leaving with Kyle and his parents, and Stan and I were just about to go home, along with Kenny, when he moaned.

"Aaagghhhh..." he said. "My head..." I wheeled over to where he was and beckonded for Kenny and Stan. They came, and I told them to each grab one of my arms, and they did. I leaned on them and lifted myself so I was standing over Cartman.

"So..." I said. "Looks like you're coming around!" Cartman looked up at me, and then blinked hard.

"Lily?" he said. "But I thought you couldn't walk..."

"I can't!" I said. "Kenny and Stan are helping me stay up!" I changed the subject then. "Cartman...why the hell did you do that to Kyle!? What did he ever do to you? If there was anyone you needed to beat the shit out of, it was me! You remember, I'm the 'stupid hippie cripple' who has fucked the Marsh family gene pool, right? Why didn't you go for me?" Cartman looked at me like I was stupid, and then he laughed scornfully and got up.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he said. "Must you be so goddamn stupid? I did hurt you, I sent Kyle to the hospital, and knowing by the way I beat the crap out of him, he's dead by now! But, if your still not satisfied, I can beat the shit out of you..." He raised the golf club over his head, and swung it down. At the last second Stan pushed me out of the way, and then lept onto Cartman.

"Cartman, what the hell are you doing!" he shouted. "This is no the way you should be dealing with this, okay? I know that this is hard for you to accept, that you don't want to believe that it happened to Lily, but it did! Beating the crap out of people is not going to make the situtation any better, it's only going to make it worse." He walked over to me and then picked me up like you would pick up a baby, and then started to scream like I had never heard Stan scream before. Usually, he was very mild when he talked, but now he was just pissed.

"Cartman," he shouted, holding me up for him to see. "This is my sister! This is the person I care about more then any other person in the world, and the fact that she's now paralyzed is not going to change that! That's how you have to be, Cartman. Think about it! Lily needs us, and this is what she gets in return of trying to save you ass all the times that we've been in trouble. She gets woken up at two o' clock in the fucking morning by Kenny, to learn that her mother fucking boyfriend is getting the shit kicked out him by one of her best friends, just because of how she is!" Cartman kicked Stan off him and then started to punch him, and then Stan started to punch back, and they got into an all out brawl. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Stan...Cartman...stop!" I said. When they paid no attention to me, I said it a little louder.

"Stan...Cartman...STOP!" I yelled. When they once again inored me, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "WILL YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING STOP!!!" They both looked at me, surprised.

"What is fucking wrong with the two of you!" I shouted. "Isn't it bad enought that Kyle's in the hospital already? I don't need you two to end up there too..." They both looked at me with that same dumb shocked expression on their faces.

"Stan..."I said. "I know that your trying to protect me, but stop! I can take care of myself, even thought it doesn't look like I could. And you," I said, pointing to Cartman. "I have had enough of your crap! What the hell has gotten into you!? Why did you find it nessicary to beat the shit out of Kyle!? I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!" Stan slowly got up off the ground and then pulled Cartman up, too. I looked them over. They both had one or two bruises, but otherwise, they were okay. I started wheeling off in the direction of the hospital.

"I'm going to visit Kyle," I said. "Now, you all can sit here and stare at me, or, you can come along." I had gotten about fifty yards down the road when Kenny came up by me.

"Hey," he said. "I decided to tag along..." Stan popped up at my other side.

"So did I, Lily," he said, and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily..." he said. "I'm sorry. You're right, I should let you fight your own battles...but...I feel so over protective of you because everyone treats you like shit..." I stopped him.

"I know you mean well, Stan, and so did I when I wanted to go with you the first time you were trying to find Barbara Streisand, but I want to be able to stick up for myself! I can't beat the crap out of anyone, but I sure as hell can verbally abuse them, that's for sure." Stan nodded, and then said, "Allright, Lily. Let's make a deal. We both keep out of each others battles, unless it involves both of us, or it's absolutely nessicary." I stuck my hand out, and we shook on it. We arrived at the hospital again...I think that the people who work there must know us all by name, we've been in there so many times. The receptionist greeted us with a smile.

"Oh, well, look who's back!" she said. "Kenny McCormick and Lily and Stan Marsh! How are you doing, Lily?" she asked me.

"Allright, I guess," I said. "I think you already know why were here..."

"He's in room 669, sixth floor," she said, and off we went. He was awake when we came into his room, and his parents were talking to him. They didn't notice us at first, so we just kind of listened to their conversation. I was shocked by what we heard...

"But booby..." Shelia said. "She's...crippled. Doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Kyle said. Shelia tried another approach.

"Well, don't you think it's weird that she's your best friends sister?" she said.

"Nope," he said again. I had figured out that she was talking about me by the time she said the word 'cripple', and I struggled not to say something. I just looked over at Stan, who was already looking at me. He shrugged his shoulders sympathtically, and then mouthed, "At least he's sticking up for you." I nodded. That was the only good thing, and I was glad that he was sticking up for me.

"Kyle, baby," Shelia said again. "There's nothing I want more in the world then for you to be happy, but...I don't like the fact that your going out with Stan's sister. It was okay when you were young, but, now, it just seems like your going out with her as an excuse to get to Stan." Kyle got black lines over his eyes.

"Mom..." he said. "The reason that I'm going out with Lily is not because of Stan, and not because I feel bad for her, it's because I love her. Can't you accept that?" Shelia looked shocked for a minute, and then she said.

"You...you love her? Why? Her parents were right when they said Stan was the better one of the two..." Oh no...I thought. My parents had talked to Kyle's about me and Stan too? I started to softly cry, I cried those silent tears once again. Kyle still hadn't noticed us standing in the doorway, and neither had Kyle's parents. Kyle's dad spoke up then.

"Kyle," he said. "I don't think that you should see Lily anymore...she's too out of place with society. What will people think of you if your going out with a handicapped person? I want you to call it off between you two...I'm sure she'll be in here today to see you, so, when she comes, I want you to tell her not to come see you anymore, eben after you're out of the hospital. Is that clear, Kyle Matthew Broflovski?"

"Yeah..." Kyle said. Kyle's parents turned to leave then and then noticed me, Stan, and Kenny for the first time.

"Oh, hi, you three..." Shelia said. I got the sad eyes and looked at her and Gerald, and then wheeled out of the room as fast as I could. I sped down the hallway and pushed open the door to the handicapped bathroom. I scurried into a stall and burst into tears. I couldn't believe what Kyle's parents had said about me! I heard someone open the door and walk in, and I quickly stopped crying.

"Lily?" a voice said. Shelia.

"Yeah?" I said as cheerily as I could. "I had to go to the bathroom really bad all of the sudden."

"Oh," she said and then left. I wiped my eyes and washed off my face and then wheeled back to Kyle's room. Stan and Kenny were joking with him, and they were laughing, but as soon as I came inot the room, they all got silent. No one said anything for the longest time, we just kind of stared at each other. Kyle's parents were around the door outside, trying to listen in on what we were saying, which was nothing right then. Then, Kyle opened his mouth.

"Lily...I'm,"

"It's okay, Kyle...I understand. You're parents don't want you hanging around some stupid cripple like me..." I started to cry again. Kyle beckonded for Stan to push me over to the side of his bed, and then he put his arms around me.

"Lily..." he said. "I don't give a rat's ass about what my parents think about you They can never make me stop loving you..." Kyle's parents came back into the room then, and they we're pissed.

"Kyle, didn't you hear a word that we just said to you?!" Shelia exclaimed. "Tell Lily you're through!" Kyle got black lines over his eyes, and pulled me closer to him.

"No." he said simply. Both Gerald and Shelia's mouth's turned into little O's, and then Gerald said, "Listen to your mother, Kyle."

"You guys..." Kyle said. "You can't control my life! There is nothing that you could do to me that would keep me from seeing Lily, nothing! I love her more than anything in the entire world...more then any other girl that I have ever gone out with, and Lily and I have been together for almost six years, for Christ sake! You didn't not like her until she became different from everyone else, and then you started to talk bad about her!" Shelia grabbed me and flung me off of him, and placed me back in my wheelchair.

"Get off of him..._freak_," she hissed. I went back over to him and grabbed his hand.

"No," I said, and then added, in a fury, "There is nothing that you can say that will ever keep me away from Kyle, because I love him with all of my heart, even more then Stan, for Christ sake, and I love Stan a whole hell of a lot..." Stan got black lines over his eyes, but I could tell that they were just fake. Shelia picked me up once again off of Kyle and placedme back in my wheelchair.

"Get on him one more time and I will make it so you can't use your hands, either," she said. I once again wheeled over to the side of Kyle's bed and grabbed his hand.

"Shelia...you're not my mother," I said. "You can't tell me what to do! If I want to be with Kyle, then I can be with Kyle! Only my mom can tell me not to be with Kyle, and I wouldn't listen to her, either! You guys can not control me and Kyle's feelings for each other! There is nothing that we can do to control them either! Before I got paralyzed...you guys liked me...what happened?" Shelia and Gerald just kind of looked at each other and ignored me, and then Shelia got an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, I know the way to put an end to this relationship forever!" She turned to Kyle. "Kyle, we're moving!"

"What?!" Kyle and I said at the same time. Then Kyle said. "You can't do that! It's the middle of the eighth grade year! And, plus, I've lived in South Park all of my life! You guys can move, I'll just live with Stan!"

"No, Kyle, we're moving to Canada, and you are coming with us!" Kyle looked shocked.

"Canada! No! We can't live in Canada, I'll be so out of place! They all look different up there!" he cried.

"Promise to never see Lily again and we won't move to Canada!" Shelia said. She had him now. He looked desperately from me to his mom. Finally he looked at me.

"Lily...shit, I'm sorry..." he said. "I just don't want to move..."

"I understand, Kyle...why would you want to move to Canada? I still love you..." I started to cry then, and he put his arms around me and held me, and then Shelai's conscious came into play.

Shelia...look at her! a voice said in Shelia's head.

"Who are you?" she thought.

I'm your mother fucking concious! the voice said. My name is Paul, nice to meet ya!

"Uh...nice to meet you, too, Paul," she thought in reply.

Now...Shelia, Shelia, Shelia...look what you have done to this poor child! he said, referring to me. Your son and her brother there are all she really has...well, except for that little orange hooded kid there...but, still, Lily needs Kyle, and, believe it or not...Kyle needs her, too!

"No..." Shelia thought. "I will not have my son going out with a cripple..."

Who cares about that!? Paul the concious cried. Her name is still Lily Marsh, right? She still has the same sense of humor and the same attitude as before, right? She still has all the personal qualities that made her such a great friend, correct? Shelia looked over at me and Kyle, holding each other, both crying our eyes out, sad that we were being forced apart by parents who didn't understand...and then she realized what Paul had been trying to say to her all along. She walked over to the side of the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily..." Shelia said. "I'm sorry." I just looked at her for a minute, tears still running down my face.

"......what?" I whispered.

"I had no right to put you through this...and I was wrong about you. I should have realized before I said all those nasty things about you that you were still the same person on the inside...and I realized that, as I stood here watching you cry over my son...that you truly cared about him...and..." she said, and then finished. "And he cares about you." She looked at Kyle.

"Kyle...we're not moving...and...you can be with Lily..." she said. Kyle's face lit up in the biigest smile I had ever seen then, and then he turned to me. I smiled in reply, a big, full face grin, and then I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

"God, I love you Lily," he said. I put my head on his shoulder and then said, "You're doing pretty good in the love rating yourself, Kyle!" He laughed, and then Stan came over and picked me up and hung me upside down.

"Ahhh...Stan!!!" I said. "Put...me...down!" Kyle and Kenny and him were hysetrical, and even Shelia and Gerald found it slightly amusing. Stan started to swing me around.

"Stan...stop...IT!" I cried. I was getting realy dizzy. After about a minute of spinning, Stan placed me back in my chair, and I immediately slapped him.

"Ow!" he said.

"You deserved that, you little cock!" I cried. "I feel so sick right now..." Stan laughed again.

"But Lily!" he said. "I needed to get you dizzy so that when I started making out with Kyle, you wouldn't notice!" He leaned over to Kyle and they pretended they were making out.

"Oh...gross!" I said jokingly. "That's not how you do it, Kyle! You do it like this!" I leaned over to Stan and actually kissed him and slipped him the tongue a little. Stan's expression was one of absolute shock.

"Lily..." he said. "SICK! THAT WAS FUCKING GROSS!" he cried, and the ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Kyle, Kenny and I were almost pissing ourselves.

"When he comes back..." Kenny said. "I'm going to french him!" Kyle and I laughed harder at that, and, when Stan came back, Kenny took off his hood and gave him a huge french kiss.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! FUCKING SICK, KENNY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Stan quickly ran back to the bathroom. The three of us were hysterical. Stan came back into the room about five minutes later red as a fucking beet. He turned to us and had the most embarrassed look on his face.

"You guys..." he said. "That was really horrible..." I wheeled over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Stan," I said. "We did it because we love you!" The three of us started to laugh again, and, after about a minute, Stan did too. Kyle was allowed to go home then and then Stan and I went home, too.

Things were going okay in school, people weren't being as mean as they were before to me, and I had even made a new firned. Her name was Izzy, and she was a fucking riot! She came to our school in about the middle of the year, and was in the eighth grade class that I was in. I was the only one in the classroom when she came trapsing in. She introduced herself to the teacher, and then sat down next to me.

"Hey!" she said. "Who the hell are you?" I just kind of stared at her for a second, and then smiled.

"My name is Lily Marsh, bitch. What's it to you?" Her grin grew even wider, and so did mine.

"I'm Izzy Palmer," she replied and stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and we shook. Stan walked into the room then. Izzy raised an eyebrow at me, that kind of eyebrow that said, "Damn, he's hot!" He walked over to me.

"Hey, Lily, who's your friend?" he said. I turned him to her.

"Stan, this is Izzy Palmer," I said, and then turned to her. "Izzy, meet my brother, Stan Marsh."

"Nice to meet ya," said Izzy. "So, you two twins or something, or, is one of you stupid enough to be left back a grade?" Stan and I grinned at each other.

"Nah...we're twins," said Stan.

"Identical?" Izzy said as seriously as she could.

"Yup," Stan and I replied, and then the three of us started to laugh.

"So, you guys single, or are ya aready taken?" she asked the two of us.

"I've been going out with the same wonderful guy for six years now," I said, and then added under my breath to Izzy, "Stan's single..."

"Actually, I'm free right now....my girlfriend and I just broke up." Stan replied. Izzy's grin streched from ear-to-ear.

"Ditto that. My boyfriend didn't want to wok at the long distance realtionship thing," Izzy said.

"Where you from?" I asked, curious.

"I'm from good old Vermont," she said. "A small pissant town called Bradford."

"Well, then your used to pissant towns...this is the most pissant that you can get!" Stan said. "We don't have shit to here." Izzy looked over at me and studied me for a minute.

"So, how did you get in a wheelchair?" she asked me. "We're you born that way?" I shook my head.

"No, actually, this is quite recent. I've only been this way for about six months...if you had come during the summer or during seventh grade, you would have seen me walking!" She nodded symapthetically.

"My best friend, Kylie, in Oxbow was in a wheelchair...only, she had been born that way. Everyone felt bad for her." I half smild.

"Well, it might only be temporary for me...I have to wait about a year, and then I have to go back to the hospital and get a test, and then, if I pass it or something, then I will be able to walk again...but, with very rigourous physical therapy."

"Wow...that's awesome!" she cried, just as Kyle and Kenny walked into the room. Izzy nudged me in the ribs, and then said in my ear, "Who's the cutie in the green hat?" I laughed. and then said, "Kyle! Kenny! Come over here and meet my new friend!" They both walked over and sat down.

"Kyle...Kenny...meet Izzy Palmer. Izzy, meet Kenny McCormick," I said, pointing to him, "And Kyle Brofslovski...my boyfriend." Izzy started to laugh then, and then she stuck out both of her hands.

"I just asked Lily who the cutie was in the green hat...I had no idea that you were her boyfriend, Kyle!" she said, still laughing as she shook their hands. Kyle laughed, and then blushed slightly. 

"Well, it's nice to know that someone besides Lily thinks I'm cute!" I pulled him over, and then kissed his cheek.

"What, is that not good enough for you?" I asked sarcastically. Kyle and Kenny laughed, and then Kenny grabbed Izzy's hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure..."he said. "Is all mine." Izzy laughed. I looked at Stan. He wasn't talking much, he was jsut kind of in a trance, like he was dreaming. Then I looked at where he was staring. Right at Izzy! I nudged him in the ribs, and dragged him off to a corner of the room as other kids came filing in

"Stan..." I said. "Somebody has a crush on Izzy..." Stan turned bright red as I said that, and he retorted, "I do not, Lily!"

"Well, if you don't like her, then why are you as red as a rose right now, Stanley Marsh!" I said. He grabbed my the throat and pinned me against the mall.

"Lillian Catherine Marsh, if you tell her that I like her I will fucking kill you, sister or not! Got it!" Stan cried softly. I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"I won't tell her, Stan, promise!" I said, and then we all took our seats. Izzy nudged me in the ribs as I sat down.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, brother/sister problems," I said. "No big deal." Stan breathed an audible sigh of relief as I said that.

At lunch, we were all in the lunch line, and I decided to introduce her to Chef.

"Hello there, Lil...children!" he said. "Lily, who's your friend?"

"Hey, I'm Izzy!" she said. "I heard a lot about you from Lily and Stan and Kenny and Kyle. They said that you were good at helping people with problems." Chef smiled.

"Yeah...I guess I am." He changed the subject then. "So, would you crackers like salisbury steak or tuna noodle casserole?" Izzy and I both said, "Steak" simultaneously, and he gave it to us. I led her over to our table where the four...er...now five of us ate lunch. We sat down. Izzy sat next to Stan on one side nd me on the other. I sat next to Kyle and her.

"So, what's school like in Vermont?" Kenny asked.

"It sucks ass! Theres nothing to do there, and all of the classes suck until you get to high school." Izzy replied.

"Yeah..." Stan said. "It's the same here, too. What classes do you have?"

"Well, I was just checking my schedule, an, surprisingly, I have te same schedule as Lily..." Stan smiled.

"Really! That's cool...because then you have all the same classes as me!" he said. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"They stuck a brother and a sister in all the same classes together?" she said. "Why?"

"I dunno," said Kyle. "But then that means you have all the same classes as me and Kenny, too!"

"Wow!" Izzy saod. "Cool!" She looked around at us all, and her eyes lingered on Stan for a minute. Then she noticed me watching where she was looking, and she turned bright red. She then announced, "I like all of you. I want to be all of your bestest friends!" We all put our hands in the middle of the table.

"Inducting Izzy...what's your real name, Izzy?" I asked.

"Isabelle."

"Inducting Isabelle Palmer into the Fantastic Four...now Five?"

"Yeah!" we all cried, and then started to laugh. She grabbed me by the coat for a minute.

"Lily...can I talk to you for a second?" she said, glancing briefly at Stan.

"Sure," I said, and she led me off outside, where the boys were also heading, but she took the route more towrds the slide.

"Lily...can I tell you something?" Izzy said. I nodded.

"Shoot."

"Well..." she glanced around embarrassed, and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I kind of like your brother." I almost started to laugh, that is always my frist reaction whenever someone tells me something like this.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well..." she said. "He's cute...and he's funny..and I think he likes me, too." I looked at her with admiration. She had spotted Stan glancing at her too.

"Write him a note," I suggested. "You don't have to sign it or anything, if you don't want him to know, and I'll give it to him. Tell him you want to meet him somewhere...like, out by this toolshed after school or something." Izzy slowly grinned.

"Great idea, Lily!" she said. "Thanks!" She rummaged around her bookbag for a minute, and then excalimed, "Shit!"

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have a pen or paper. Could you lend me some, and, if possible, do you have a pen that doesn't smudge a lot? I'm left-handed...so, I smudge everything that I write..."

"Oh, yeah, I have a bunch of those types of pens. I hate that, when you're trying to write something and you can't because are society is so right-handed that we can't even make a speical thing for the lowly four percent of people that are leftys like us..." I said, and handed her a pen and paper.

"Yeah...thanks," she said She began to write. She wrote:

Stan,

Hey! Meet me outside at the toolshed after school...I'll see you there!

Love,

Someone cool...

She folded the note up and handed it to me.

"Here." she said. "Go give it to him now!" I grabbed it and looked at it for a second.

"Cool handwriting!" I said. "Mine looks like shit!" She shrugged her shoulders. 

"It's okay...I guess..." she said. I walked off then towards my dearest brother, who, as usual, was acting like a complete and total idiot. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'Oh, hi Lily!" he said. "What the hell is that in your hand? A note from Kyle? Can I read it..." I shook my head. 

"Actually, Stan, it's a note for you!" I said and handed it to him. "I'll wait here for an answer." Stan quickly read the note and then said, "Tell who ever this is that I'll be there, okay?" he said, and I walked off towards the slide, where Izzy was hiding.

"Did you give it to him?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said that he would meet you," I said. She started to jump up and down. 

"Yes!!" she cried, and hugged me. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"You sound like that bitch on those Herbal Essences commercials..." Izzy started to laugh hysterically. She started rubbing her fingers through her hair, and she began literally screaming, 'YES!!" I was cracking up, and, from what I could see, the boys were looking at us like we were nuts or something.

"Dude...what the hell are Izzy and Lily doing?" asked Kenny.

"I have no fucking clue!" said Kyle.

"I wonder if Lily gave that person my message..." Stan said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she did, Stan," Kyle said. "Don't worry about it!"

"Yeah..." he said, and then added, "Now I feel like she did when you made her wait all day to find out who that mother fucking note was from..." Kenny shuddered. 

"Maybe it's from...ew...Jenni..." he said. Stan looked like he was going to puke. 

"Do you think it is from her?" he asked, panicking. "I hate her!" Kyle looked over at me and Izzy and winked. I could tell he was winking at us.

"Nah, Stan...I have a pretty good idea of who it is...and I know that's it's not someone you hate!" 

"Oh really?" Stan said. "Well, then, who do you think it is?"

"Oh, nobody..." he replied. Cartman, Kelly, Wendy, and Bebe started walking over to us then. Izzy leaned over and said into my ear, "Who's fat ass with his hoe train over there?" I looked over at the four of them coming our way.

"Oh, those are some ex-friends of mine...I'm sure the reason they're coming over here isn't a good one..." They arrived then.

"Hey, Lily..." Cartman said. "You look droopy today...here, I think you need to be watered..." he said, and the promptly dumped a bucket of water over my head. They all started to laugh, and Izzy called.

"Hey, you fat ass shit!" Cartman abruptly turned around.

"What did you just say?" he asked, and then added, 'Who are you, anyway?" 

"My name doesn't matter to a stupid piece of rat crap like yourself, tubby!" Cartman got black lines over his eyes, and so did she. I called for Stan, and he came running over. Cartman sneered.

"Oh look!" he said. "Stan Marsh to the rescue again, huh?" Stan ignored him and then came over to me.

"Jesus Christ Lily, you're all wet!" he said. "You'll freeze to death out here! Go inside and call Mom, I'm sure she'll come bring you a change of clothes." Stan was right, I was freezing, and little icicles were starting to form on my jacket. Izzy and Cartman were still duking it out.

"You shouldn't pick on handicapped people, Cartman, you could end up that way, too one day!" Izzy said.

"Well, you shouldn't hang out with Lily at all! She's a hoe! She's a cripple prositute!" The other girls laughed at that remark. Kyle came over then. He noticed me shivering, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily...what happened? You're all fucking wet!" I pulled him closer to me, and I pushed myself as far as I could into his jacket.

"Cartman...d...dumped water on...m...m...me..." I said, shivering. Kyle grabbed me, and picked me up, and then said to Stan, "I'm going to take her inside...she'll get frostbite if she's out here to much longer..." Kyle carried me across the school-yard, and I clung to him for warmth. I was absolutely freezing, it was like someone threw me into a frozen pond. Kyle took me into the nurses office, and she came out.

"Well, hello Kyle, hello Lily," she said. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, Cartman is being an asshole, and he threw a bucket of ice cold water over Lily here, in the freezing cold outside, and now she's freezing to death!" Nurse Gollam grabbed and placed me under the covers of the bed in her office, and then asked Kyle, "Kyle, could you please call her mom to bring her a change of clothes? I have to keep her from getting frostbite..." Kyle grabbed the phone and dialed my number.

"Hi...Mrs. Marsh? This is Kyle...I'm okay, how are you? That's good...listen, the reason I called is because Lily's in the nurses office...yeah...she's going to be okay....she just needs a change of clothes...well, because Cartman decided to be an asshole and dump water all over her outside...yeah...I know exactly what you mean...yeah...allright, I'll see you in a couple minutes, bye." Kyle came over to where I was curled up in the blankets as Mrs. Gollam began peeling off my frozen clothes. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I lookayed up.

"Your mom's coming in a few minutes with some clothes," he said. He grabbed my hand, which was freezing cold, and held it. His was warm, and I put my other hand over his to get that hand warm, too. I was still shivering, in spite of being covered in a million blankets and Kyle holding my hands. My mom came right about then, and she walke into the nurses office with a bag of clothes. She came over to the side of the bed too, and she tapped my shoulder.

"Lily, hon...I have clothes for you..." she said. I looked up at her.

"Hi...m...Mom..." I said, still shivering. She picked me, all wrapped up in the blankets, up and turned to the nurse.

"Maybe I should take her home...she doesn't look too good," my mom said to the nurse. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah..." she said. "I noticed that too. She looks like she's sick or something." I coughed a little, and then I said.

"No...I'll...I'll be allright to stay..." My mom looked at me closely.

"Are you sure, hon?" she asked. I nodded. She placed me in my wheelchair and then I went into the bathroom and got my other clothes on. I wasn't quite as cold as I was before, but I was still colder than I should be. My mom left after that and Kyle and I went back to class. Ms. Ellen looked up as we entered the classroom. She got black lines over her eyes.

"Oh, hello Lily and Kyle! Just felt like taking your time to get to class today, or were you making out in the hall?" Kyle and I got black lines over our eyes, and I gave her the pass.

"I had to go to the nurses office, and Kyle went with me, so, bitch, next time ask before you assume!" I said and then Kyle and I went back to our seats. The entire class was looking at me weird, and then they started to laugh, and I relaxed.

The rest of the school day went by without event, and after school, I watched as Izzy made her way to the toolshed. Stan came up to me.

"Lily...do you think I should go meet this perosn? What if it's someone I hate..." he said.

"Well, I had to take that chance when I went to meet Kyle, didn't I? If it's someone you hate, just tell them that your busy, and then leave!" I said and then coughed. Stan looked at me, concerned. 

"Lily...are you okay?" he asked. "You look like you're sick...maybe I should go home with you..." I shook my head admantly.

"No..." I started to cough again. "No way, dude! I'm okay..." Stan looked doubtful as he walked off towards the toolshed. Kyle and I decided to hide behind the slide and watch. Stan walked over to Izzy who was trying to break the lock on the toolshed, it looked like.

"Hey, Izzy..." Stan said. She jumped, and then turned around.

"Oh, hi Stan! Christ, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I got a note saying that someone wanted to meet me back here...but I don't know...who..." he said, and then added. 'Did you write me that note, Izzy?" She didn't answer him for a second, and then replied, "Yes..."

"Oh, well, then why did you want me to meet you back here? Is there something you wanna talk about that you can't talk to Lily about? You know...like stuff about why guys think the way they do or something?" Izzy kind of looked around, and I saw her mouth something to herself, it looked kind of like, 'I wish Lily was here'...but I cant' be sure.

"Actually, Stan..." she said. "The reason I wanted you here was to tell you...well, I have no idea how to say this, but...I like you, Stan," she said. "A lot." Stan looked shocked for a minute, and then he broke into a huge grin.

"Really?" he said. "That's awesome, because, I like you too!" he said. Izzy smiled really wide.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Sure!" Stan said. Kyle an I just looked at each other, and then we started to laugh. Stan and Izzy turned around and found us watching them.

"Oh, hi you two, "Izzy said. "I guess you already know that Stan and I are are now an item..." Kyle and I nodded.

"Yup," we said, and then we started to laugh again. Stan ran over to me and picked me up out my chair and placed me on his shoulders.

"Ahh..Stan!" I cried. "Why can't you do this shit with your girlfriend?" I held onto him for dear life, and then he dropped me down to his arms and actually tossed me to Kyle.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried as Kyle caught me. He placed me back into my chair and I started to my chair and I started to cough again. 

"I'll..." I said, but I couldn't finish cause I was coughing too hard. When I was done, I finished.

"I'll kill you for that, Stan..." I said, and then I sneezed. Kyle leaned over and felt my head. I was really hot, but I felt very, very cold. Kyle got down to my level and looked at me.

"Lily..." he said. "You're sick. You should go home and go to bed..." I half-smiled, and then said, "As you wish, Doctor Kyle! C'mon on, Stan, give Izzy a kiss and let's go!" If looks could kill right then I would have been dead. Izzy found it amusing, though.

"C'mon, Stanley...give me a kiss!" she said. Stan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and the he said, "Bye Izzy...I'll see you tomorrow..."

"No, wait!" I cried. "Izzy, what's your phone number?"

"Um...I think it's 685-0921...but I'm not sure...what's yours?"

"685-6943. Give us a call tonight, if you want..." I said.

"Bye Lily! Bye Stan!" she called. Before I left Kyle leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hope you feel better, Lily..." he said. "I'll talk to you later if you're not in school tomorrow, allright?" I nodded, and then said, "You're going to get sick too if you kiss me..." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Oh well," he said. "I will anyway." Stan and I left then, and during the walk home, I steadily began to lose my voice, and by the time we got home, I could only talk in a whisper. My mom greeted us at the door.

"Hi Lily, hi Stan!" she said. "How was your day?"

"It sucked," I whispered. My mom looked down at me, and then said, "I told you you should have come home today, Lily...Here, let me take your temperature." She sat me down on the couch and went to find the thermometer. I sat there and shivered as my mom went to get the thermometer, and Stan sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He looked around the room for a second and then saw a big blanket that we sometimes draped over the chair, and grabbed it and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks..." I said softly. Stan picked me up and placed me in his lap, like a baby, and held me.

"Stan..." I said. "You're going to get sick..."

"I know," he said. "I would get sick anyway, even if I didn't go around you, because I live with you and we touch the same things and we sleep in the same room."

"Oh..." I coughed some more. "Oh yeah..." Our mom came back into the room then.

"Stanley Craig Marsh, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Get Lily off of you, now please! I don't need two sick children..." Stan lay me down on the couch and then he went upstairs. She placed the thermometer in my mouth, and I held it there. It tasted like old cheese, and it made me feel like I was going to puke. After about a minute, I was saved. The ridiculous thing beeped, and my mom pulled it out.

"Holy shit, Lily!" she exclaimed. "You have a fever of 104*! Get the fuck upstairs and go to bed!" I went upstairs where Stan was once again, playing Nintendo, and I crawled into bed.

"What's your temperature, Lily?" he asked without looking up.

"104..." I said. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. "Fuck, that's hot!" I nodded.

"Yeah, I..." I coughed some more. "Know." Stan loooked at me sympathetically. 

"Well, the good thing about this is that you'll be able to miss about a week of school..." I half-smiled, but then said, "And then have twenty pounds of make-up work to do? No thanks, I'd rather go to school..." The phone rang then, and Stan answered.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hi Kyle! Yeah, Lily's right here...I don't know if she wants to talk on the phone right now...Why? She lost her voice...yeah. She can barely talk...Well, yeah, that sounds like a better idea...okay, see ya in a few...bye." Stan looked up at me.

"Kyle's going to come over...okay Lily?" I nodded. Maybe a visit from Kyle would make me feel better. He came about five minutes after he and Stan hung up with each other. He opened the door to our room and walked in. Stan looked up from the Nintendo, and the he turned it off.

"Hey Kyle!" he said. "What's that..." Kyle placed a finger to his lips, and then tapped me on my shoulder.

"Lily..." he said. I turned over and looked at him. "Hey babe...how are ya feeling?"

"Not too good," I said hoarsely. Kyle raised an eyebrow sympathetically

"You don't sound too good, either," he said. "Here, I brought you something..." He held out the cutest stuffed duck I had ever seen.

"Awww..." I said. "It's..." I started one of my coughing fits. "It's cute. Thanks." Kyle beamed in pleasure.

"I thought about saving it for Easter...but...since your sick, I decided to give it to you now," he said, and then changed the subject. "What's your temperature?" he asked.

"104," Stan said.

"104!? Holy crap!" Kyle said. "You must feel like your being fried!"

"Yeah," I said. "That's exactly what it..." I coughed some more. "Feels like."

"I want to give you a hug so bad..." Kyle said. 'But, if I get sick, and then give it to Ike on top of his chicken pox, the he might die or something." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ike has chicken pox?" I said. "I remember when we all had chicken pox..."

"Yeah, or parents made us all go stay over Kenny's house cause he had it..." Stan said, and then we all thought about that time.......................................................................................................................

"Stan, Lily!" my mom had called. "How would you like to go spend then night at your little friend Kenny's house?"

"No way, dude!" Stan said. "He doesn't have a Nintendo."

"Or a color TV," I added.

"Or cable," Cartman and Kyle said simultaneously. Or parents had looked at us all sternly.

"Now, you all go to Kenny's house and you like it!" Shelia Brofslovski said. We all groaned as we packed our overnight bags and walked out the door towards Kenny's house.

"Hi, we're here for a slumber party with Kenny," said Stan. Mr. McCormick looked at us oddly.

"Slumber party?" he had said. 'But don't you kids know that Kenny's..."

"That's the whole point, Stuart, their parents want them to catch it while they're young!" Mrs. McCormick had interrupted. She turned to us. "Come on in kids, and throw your bags in Kenny's room." She called into the house, 'Kenny! Your little friends are here, come play ith them!"

"But Mom! I'm fucking sick!" Kenny had replied.

"I know your sick, but get your buns out here!" she had yelled. Kyle turned to me.

"She said buns," he said, and we all laughed as Kenny came out.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" he asked. We all looked at him oddly.

"Dude, you have herpes on your face, too!" Stan said. Stan and I had just got done visiting Shelley at the hospital, and she had had the chicken pox, so we know what it looked like.

We went and ate dinner then, we had frozen waffles, and then we went to bed. The next day, Stan and I were both sick with the chicken pox.

"Oh goody, you two both have a fever!" Mom had said. Stan and I looked at each other.

"Goody?" we both said.

"Yup, it looks like chicken pox allright!" she had said.

"Chicken pox?" I said. 'Oh no, we must have caught it last night from Kenny..."

"Yeah, chicken pox," she said.

"Well, you sure as hell sound happy about it!" Stan said.

"Now, it's straight off to bed for you two," she had said. Kyle was the only one who hadn't caught it from Kenny that night, and it ended up being a really sucky time for all of us.........

"Dude, that whole fiasco really sucked," Stan said.

"Yup," I whispered. Kyle turned to leave, but, before he did, he said to Stan, "Give Lily a hug for me, okay dude? Stan nodded.

"Sure," he said, and gave me a hug. "There you are!" Kyle smiled. 

"Bye Lily, bye Stan!" he said. 'I'll see you in school tomorrow, Stan. I'll talk to ya later, Lily!" We both waved goodbye to him, and then he left. Stan held up the Nintendo controller to me.

"Here, Lily, do you wanna play?" he asked. "It might make it so your not so bored..." I took the controller from him, and smiled an evil smile.

"Let it give it's..." I coughed. "It's best shot."

Stan and I must have played Nintendo for hours, and then Stan decided at eleven o clock that it was time for him to do his homework.

"You moron," I whispered. 'You waited until eleven o' clock to start your fucking homework?" Stan glared at me.

"Well, you're not doing it at all, Lily!" he retorted.

"Stan...I'm not going to school tomoorw. I'm sick, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah..." he replied. "Well, then, help me with mine!"

"okay, then. What do you need..." I had another coughing fit. "Help on?"

"Well, this algebra is a really big pain in the ass..." he said. I sighed. I hated algebra, and Stan knew it too. "I know you hate it, Lily, but, you're better at it then me! Please, Lily..." he begged.

"Fine, fine, you cocksucker!" I said, "What answers do you need?"

"Well...all of them..." Stan said. I ended up spending the next hour and a half doing algebra with Stan, and I was so tired when we were done, that I thought I was going to collapse.

I awoke in the middle of the night with this forboding feeling that I was going to puke. I got out of bed and wheeled myself as quick as I could to the bathroom. Sure enough, I puked after about three seconds. I hate throwing up, it's the most horrible feeling in the entire world, but, you always feel better after you do it...usually. Not this time. I felt worse after I puked and I ended puking about five more times before I felt okay enough to go back to my room. I think Stan heard me leave, because the light was on and he was awake when I entered my room.

"Lily...are you okay?" he asked sleepily.

"I threw up..." I replied. "It's no big deal, though..." Stan placed a hand on my shoulder, and I rested my head on his. He let me too, for some odd reason. I had lost what little energy that I had from throwing up, and I was totally exhausted now. I fell asleep on Stan's shoulder, and he lifted me up and placed me back in my bed.

I didn't wake up until three in the afternoon, and Stan was already home from school, and he had Izzy with him. I heard them faintly when I was still in that half sleep, half awake phase...

"Shh...Izzy, don't wake Lily up!"

"Why wasn't she in school today?"

"Well, she's really sick...so, let her sleep as much as possible, okay?"

"Oh...okay...oops, too late!" Izzy said as I sat up in bed and rubbd my yes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely. I had even less of a voice then I did yesterday.

"Huh?" said Izzy. "What'd ya say, Lily? Speak up..." 

"She said what the hell are you doing here," Stan said. "She's totally lost her voice...don't talk anymore, Lily, allright?"

"Well, then how the fuck am I supposed to communicate?" I said.

"Write it out."

"No fucking way!" I said as loud as I could, which souded like soft talking, and then I started to cough. "Dammit, Stan..."

"See, Lily, you're getting worse! Stop fucking talking!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, fine...you fucking slave driver..." Izzy started to laugh, and then she turned to Stan.

"So, this is Lily's room?" she asked.

"No, this is me and Lily's room," Stan corrected. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"You guys share a room?" she said. "Why?"

"Well, there aren't enough rooms in the house for all of us to have our own rooms, and Shelley pitched a hissy fit when Mom told her that Lily had to share a room with her, so I ended up sharing a room with Lily, which was no problem at the time, because we were so young, and we are the same age. But, Shelley's going off to college at the end of this year, and there'll be a free room, but, Lily and I are so used to sharing a room, that I don't think we could sleep without each other," Stan said. She looked at both of us.

"Are there anytimes where you two hate each other?" she asked. 'I have never seen siblings get along so well, especailly when they are a brother and a sister!"

"There have been one or two times that Lily and I couldn't even stand to look at each other, but other than that, we've gotten along like we were best friends. I think it's because we've been through so much together that we had to be close." Stan said. I nodded in agreement. There weren't too many times when Stan and I were at each others throats, and, when I really thought about it, I could only think of the time that Stan wanted to go find Wendy I put my foot down. Now that was a bad fight.

"What other rooms haven't I seen yet, or, is this the last one?" Izzy asked.

"This was the last one!" he said, and then he added, "Do you wanna hang out in here, or go somewhere else?" Izzy thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Sorry, Lily! I don't wanna hang out in here with some disease infested animal like yourself..." I could tell she was kidding, though, and I attempted to laugh, which only ended up turning into me coughing again.

"I hope you feel better, Lily!" she added as her and Stan left. "Bye!" I lifted a hand in return. I was determined to get my voice back so I could talk to people again. I hate not being able to talk, it sucks, especially since I talk so damn much!

After about three days I felt okay enough to go to school, even though my voice wasn't back in full gear yet. I still had to whisper when I talked, but, it didn't get any worse as I used my voice.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today, Lily?" my dad had asked as I was about to go out the door.

"Yes, Dad, and don't worry. If I feel worse during the day, I'll call you or Mom to come pick me up." My dad looked doubtful as Stan and I headed out the door. We walked out to the bus stop to where Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Izzy, and the girls were waiting.

"Oh look who's back! Lillian 'I'm a bitch' Marsh!" was Cartman's greeting to me as I arrived at the bus stop.

"Hello to you too, Cartman," I said. The girls were laughing at what he said, and then Kyle came over and gave me a hug.

"Lily!" he said. "How are you feeling?!"

"Allright, I guess," I said softly. "I still can't talk right, but, it's better then it was a few days ago."

"Oh, that's good," said Kyle. "Did you get all of your make-up work done?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised that Stan brought it all home for me! I thought he would just blow me off!" Stan got pretend shock lines around his eyes.

"Me? Forget about you?" he said. 'Never..."

"How could he forget about you, Lily?" Cartman said. "He has all of those late-night fantasies about you all day..." The girls started giggling again, and Stan and I got black lines over our eyes.

"Fuck off, Cartman," Stan said.

"Yeah, you fat tub of lard ass!" Izzy found that hysterical.

"Fatty, fatty, fatso, fat fat fat! Tubby, tubby, tub o' lard, fat fat fat!" she started to sing. We all cracked up, and Cartman got huge black line over his eyes.

"And who asked you, Izzy? This is between me and Lily, not some stupid freak like you, bitch!"

"You come up with the lamest insults, buttbaby!" she said. 'You really ought to learn how to make a comeback, it would do you some good!"

"Fuck you, hoe! I don't need this shit from some white-trash slum baby like yourself, slutbucket!" Izzy tarted to laugh and laugh.

"That one was better, but try this one out for size...it's almost as big as your ass! You...mother fucking, dick sucking, goodamn, son of a bitching, piece of shit, cock sucking, bastard; flower picking, finger likcing, chicken plucking, acorn chucking, grasshopping, pimple popping, no good, idiotic, jerk; shallow, hormonal, sexually driven, penis brained, ASSHOLE!!!" Stan, Kenny, Kyle and I were hysterical. Cartman's mouth dropped almost to his feet, and the three other girls stared on in shock.

"Woah, dude!" I cried as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud. "That was awesome!!"

"I wanna marry you!" Kyle said. I looked at him.

"So, I'm not good enough for you anymore, huh?" I said sarcastically. "Well, then, Jewboy, try this insult out for size! You Britney Spears loving Hanson humping chair riding yuppie NSYNCer tractor driving sheep herding tupthumping belly bumping two ton load of SHIT!" Kyle was almost in tears he was laughing so hard.

"God I love you, Lily!" he said. "That was so cool! You and Izzy could make a business: Lizzy's insults! Guarenteed to piss off the enemy or your money back!"

"Lizzy? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Izzy asked

"I joined the two of your names together, see? You take the 'L' from Lily's name and add it to all of 'Izzy', and then you get Lizzy!"

"Oh yeah..." she said. "Sweeet!" Cartman was still awestruck over Izzy's tyrade of a profanity. Finally, he spoke.

"Bitch?" he said. It was so stupid the way he said it that it just struck me funny, so I started to laugh. Then all of us started to laugh, and we laughed until the bus got there.

"GET ON, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Mrs. Crabtree yelled.

"Fuck you, you skanky three toed sloth!" I retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" she screamed at me.

"My cat loves to feed me moths."

"Oh. Me too." We all got on the bus and looked at each other, and we all started to laugh. We all sat in seats by each other; Kyle and me, Izzy and Stan, Wendy and Bebe, and Cartman and Kenny. Kelly sat with Clyde, her new boyfriend, after she and Cartman broke up.

"That was a good one, Lily!" Izzy said from across the aisle. "Three toed sloth?! Classic!"

"Yeah, dude, that was sweeet!" I was surprised by the person that said that. Cartman! I looked at him oddly. 

"Cartman..." I said. "You haven't said anything nice to me for six months...what's up with this?" Cartman kind of looked down at the ground, and then he looked back up at me.

"Lily..." he said. "I realized something. When we were all outside insulting each other, it finally dawned on me that you were the same bitch you were six months ago, a year ago, and this morning when you woke up. I then realized that I had treated you like dog shit on a stick, and now, I want to say I'm sorry." I was speechless. I had absolutely no clue of what to say.

"Lily...I'm sorry. Will you be my friend again?" Cartman said. I stared at him in absolute shock for a second, and then I smiled.

"Sure I will, Cartman!" I said happily. The other three girls finally spoke up.

"Lily..." Wendy said. "I'm sorry too. I never ever think for myself, and I know that I should. I just followed along with what Cartman did!"

"Yeah, me too," said Bebe.

"Ditto that!" said Kelly. I looked at her oddly.

"Ditto, you provincial putz?" I said. We all started to laugh again. I placed my hand outi in the middle of the aisle.

"Friends?" I asked them all. We all put our hands out in the middle of the aisle.

"Friends!" we all choursed. All things were okay with us forever after that, sure, we had our stupid little fights, but, we always stayed together.

I had my first encounter with a bee sting about a month after we all became friends again. We all decided to go out to Starks pond to go for a spring time swim.

"Hey Lily!" Stan called. "Bet ya I can swim faster than you!"

"I bet you you can, too!" I replied. "Remember, Stan, I can't swim!"

"Oh yeah..." Stan said. "Izzy! I bet ya I can swim faster than you!"

"Sure you can!" she said and the both lept into the water. Kyle turned to me.

"Lily, what are you going to do while we all swim?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno," I said. "Read some, maybe. Or, I might tan if I'm lucky enough not to burn, first!"

"Do you want me to stay out and keep you company?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Kyle!" I said. "You get your ass into the water right now before I kill you!" He laughed and then dived in. I watched them all for a while, and then pulled out the book that I was reading. Well...it wasn't really a book, it was a magazine. A MAD magazine. I was about half way through the first article when I felt something crawling on my arm. I swatted it off, thinking it was just a fly, and continued reading. After a minute, I felt it crawling there again, and this time, I aimed to kill, but I missed, and instead, felt a sharp prick in my arm, and then another one, and another one.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I cried. I lookayed at my arm. There was a bee stinging away! I started to wheel as fast as I could, and Stan and Kyle were out of the water already to investigate.

"AHHHHHH! It's a BEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Stan ran over an grabbed the back of my chair.

"Lily," he asked. "Answer me seriously, okay? Did it sting you?" I nodded, and then pointed to my arm, which was swelling up like a fucking balloon.

"_Shit_!" said Stan. "We have to get you home, now...tell me if you suddenly can't breathe right, okay?"

"What's wrong, Stan?" I asked.

"Lily...you and I are deathly allergic to bees...didn't Mom or Dad ever tell you?!"

"_No_!" I cried. "How do they know, anyway?"

"When we were really, really little, Dad said, we got stung by bees pretty bad, and we almost died...so now we keep the anti-venom at home just incase we ever get stung..."Stan said while wheeling me back to our house as fast as he could. We burst into the door, and by that time, I was having trouble breathing, and my arm looked like it was made of marshmallow. My mom ran over.

"Stan, what is it?" she asked.

"Lily got stung by a bee..." he said. "Where is the anti-venom?"

"Oh fuck!" said Mom. "I think I might have thrown it out..." She started madly rooting through all of our stuff. Stan turned me around so I was facing him.

"Lily...are you having any trouble breathing?' he asked. I nodded, each breath was getting harder for me to take. Stan yelled at our mom frantically, "Mom, Lily can't breathe...hurry _up_!" She pulled it out of one of our kitchen cabinets trumphantly.

"Got it!" she cried, and then pulled out the needle, and stuck it into my arm. Immediately the swelling began to go down, and it was getting easier for me to breathe. I turned furiously to our mom.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me I was allergic to bees! I could have died if Stan wasn't there to tell me and to bring me home in time!" I cried.

"I thought we told both of you, Lily, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." she said. 

"Oh, well, next time I'll know, now won't I?" I said.

"Yeah, you sure will..." she said.

Life could almost be considered normal for a while after the bee attack, there were no fires, deaths, alien anal probes, or giantic metal spiders coming and crushing the town! ( (OO) )

Finally, the most awaited day of the year came...eighth grade graduation! That day during school, they called a student council meeting, and, since I am the president of student concil, I had to attend. So did Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, for they were the vice-president, Treasurer, and Secertary, repsectively. There were a bunch of other people there, they were the represenitives. The head of the student council, Miss Dolander, set us up in a circle. She then took attentdance.

"Lily Marsh?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" She smiled a little.

"Stan Marsh?"

"That's me!"

"Kyle Brofslovski?"

"Where!?"

"Kenny McCormick?"

"A-yuh!"

"Eric Cartman?"

"I'm here." He said here in that funny way he says it, and it made me laugh.

"Wendy Testaburger?"

"Yup." And so on, and so on. You get the point. Aftre she was dione, she called attetion to me and Stan.

"You two," she said. 'You're going to have to make speeches for your graduation, you know!" Stan I looked at each other with an expression of pure panic. She laughed.

'Don't worry, you two, it'll be easy! You can go over to each other's houses and work on it together!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. 'I think that you two would be great together...you look so much alike, and, if you got married, you would still get to keep your same last name!" This time it was Stan and I's turn to laugh.

"Miss Dolander...Lily and I are twins! Didn't you know that?" Stan said while laughing. Miss Dolander grew bright red.

"Oh shi...shoot, you guys, I'm sorry! I should have known that! Why must I be so damn stupid?!" She berated herself. I went over to her and patted her on the shouder.

"It's okay. Miss Dolander, people do it all the time! You're not the first, trust me!" I said. It was kind of funny though that it took her this long to figure out that Stan and I were related. She continued saying what she was saying before to us.

"Well, then you can go home today and work on it together, and then it won't be as hard to do! But please you guys...especailly you, Lily...keep it clean!"

"Allright, allright," I said. "Fine..." Stan and I laughed.

After school that day we went right upstairs and prepared our queer speech for tonight. It took up about two hours to do, but, we finally got it done, and just in time, too! We got dressed in our graduation clothes then, and made ourselves look all nice and pretty. We were marching to that cool Barenaked Ladies song, 'Call and Answer', and I was walking...er...well, you get the point, with Stan and Kyle. When we arriived at the auditorium there were a bunch of people there, and I thought that I was going to be sick. I turned to Stan.

"We're going to have to read our speech in front of all these people?!" I said.

"Yup," he replied.

"Oh, that's real comforting, buttface!" I retorted.

"Assmaster!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Fat Abbot wannabe!"

"Huh?" Stan said. "What the hell was that, Lily?" I started to laugh, and then he did too. We all got in our rows of three to walk into the room. Stan, Kyle and I were first, and they both put an arm through my arm. The music started to play, and then we slowly walked in, and then everyone started to clap for us. I felt really weird with people all around me clapping, but, it was a good feeling. I looked for Mom and Dad in the crowd. I found them and they waved, and I blew them a kiss. We sat down in the three middle seats of the first row, and watched the other people walk in. Kyle grabbed my hand, and I held it in mine. It was warm, unlike my hands, which are always freezing ass cold. Cartman noticed as he was walking in, and he raised an eyebrow, and then laughed. I flipped him off with my free hand, but discreetly, so I wouldn't get kicked out. After we were all seated, Principal Victoria walked up to the podium.

"Good evening, parents, and welcome to the graduation of the eighth grade class of 1999!" Everyone cheered, and I heard somone from the crowd cry, "I love you, Lily!" but I didn't pay any attention.

"This is a very special event here at South Park Elementary, where our biggest class here goes on to become freshman at South Park High. There were the fun times, like Winter Carnival, and there were the not so fun time, like exams time, but, the class of 1999 held together and made it through one of the toughest years of school and passed! Now, to here it from the mouths of the eighth graders themselves, I would like to present you with the President and Vice President of the Student Council, and then only twins in the school to boot, here are Lily and Stan Marsh!" There was more applause as Stan and I went up to the podium. I grabbed onto Stan, and I lifted myself up so I was on my feet. The entire crowd went silent. I gritted my teeth, it hurt to stay up, but I did anyway.

"Hi..." I said. "Just incase you couldn't tell, I'm Lily Marsh, and this is my brother Stan. As the president of our student council, I would like to say that this has been a year to remeber, for all of us, but especailly for me personally, too. I went through one of the most traumatizing experiences of my life last summer, I was involved in an accident that left me paralyzed from the waist down, but, here I am, standing up right now on my own two feet, talking to you all today, and I'm proud of that!" The entire crowd burst into cheers, and I sat there and basked in them. I love being cheered for, but, the first time it seems weird. Stan grabbed the mike then.

"This year the eighth grade has worked very hard in the effort of community service, something that we started this year, and we hope that is stays a tradtion with the rest of the eighth grade classes to come!" I took over then.

"We also made an effort to add a music class to our school, which, you all might like to know, was just passed by the school board last week, so, next year, there will be music class for everyone!" Stan and I looked at each toher, and then we both said at the same time, "I guess that's pretty much it." That got some laughter from the crowd

"Thanks for listening to our boring rambling!" I said.

"High school, here we come!" Stan added, and thn the crowd started to cheer again. I looked at Stan, and then I pushed my wheelchair away. 

"I'm going to walk..." I said. "Back to my...chair!"

"But Lily, I don't think you..." Stan started.

"Yes I can, Stan!" I cried. "Don't tell me I can't! Now, hold onto to my arm...and dont let go!" Stan grabbed my arm, and I took my first step, my first real step, in over 18 months. Everyone in the crowd was staring in absolute shock, and so were all the eighth graders. I walked all the way back to my seat, and then, when I was about to sit down, Kyle got up and started to cry tears of happiness.

"Lily..." he said. "You're walking!" I slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." I said. "I'm walking..." Kyle gave me a hug, and then ran up to the podium and cried, "This girl is the best girl in the entire world!" He turned to me, and pulled me over the podium, and I walked back over.

"I love you, Lily," he said. 

"I love you too, Kyle," I replied, and the he hugged me, and the entire crowd burst into more cheers. The person who had cried, "I love you, Lily!" before, cried out, "Aw, man! She has a boyfriend?! Weak!" We then all went back to our seats, and Kyle whispered into my ear, "I'm so proud of you, Lily."

"Thanks, babe," I replied. Then they started calling us up for our diplomas, and since we went up in alphabetical order, I was right in front of Stan.

"Lillian Catherine Marsh," Principal Victoria said. The crowd cheered again as I slowly, slowly walked by myself up to get my diploma. When Principal Victoria gave it to me, she also gave me a hug.

"Nice job, Lily," she said, and I grabbed my diploma and held it in the air for all to see as I went back to my seat, After Stan got his diploma, he ran over to me and picked me up and hugged me.

"You," he said. "Are the most amazing girl that I have ever met, and if you weren't my sister, I would marry you!" I smiled a little, and then said, "Why not marry me anyway, Stan? Incest is the best, put your sister to the test is the saying they always use, why not put it into action?" Stan laughed hysterically.

"God I love you, Lily," he said. "You're the best sister anyone could have."

"So are you," I said as seriously as I could, and he started to laugh again.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he said while laughing. "You are such a sarcastic hoe!"

"Well, I love you too, Stan!" I said. We all filed out of there as we got our diploma, Kyle, Stan and I going first again. When we got outside the auditorium, my parents were there, and they both ran over and gave me and Stan a hug.

"We're so proud of you guys," Mom said, and then she saw Kyle, and pulled him over into the group hug too.

"We're proud of you too, Kyle," she said. My parents released the two of them, and turned to me. My dad brushed my hair out of my face.

"Lily..." he said. "I think we should tell you, that the odds of you ever walking again were more then one million to one...and you beat them. You beat the mother fucking odds...and that proves how strong you are, and we're very proud of you for that, Lily." He started to cry these little tiny tears of joy. I had never seen my dad cry before, and it made me cry. Kyle and Stan both reached for me, but my mom got there first.

"Lily..." she said. 'Don't cry, allright? You're supposed to be happy, not crying!" I laughed a little.

"I know..."I said, wiping my eyes. "I know I should be...and I am, but it's just that I'm so surprised at myself...I actually beat the odds for once!" I shouted up into the air."You hear that, God! I beat your mother fucking odds, so take that!" Mom slightly slapped me.

"Lily...mouth!" she said. I covered my hand over my mouth.

"Oops," I said. "Sorry."

The next day at school, we got our yearbooks, and evryone passed them around so everyone else could sign them. I usually wrote some stupid message like 'Have a great summer,' or 'High School here we come!' or, 'Miss you over the summer, call me' but that last message was to people I like more then most. To my good friends, though, I would write page long notes so there was no room for anyone else to write on that specific page. Stan came over and thrust his yearbook in front of me.

"Here, Lily, sign this!" he demanded. I looked at him oddly.

"Why?" I asked. "I live with you, you fucking moron!"

"So?" he said. "I'm going to sign yours....so, you sign mine!" I grabbed the yearbook and the pen and opened up to the first page. The only person who had signed his so far was Kyle, and it said, 

Stan,

I'll see your lame ass over the summer, dildo, so I know you'll have a great one...unless we do absolutely nothing, which is what we usually do...errr...nevermind!

Your best pal,

Kyle

I wrote this:

to my dear brother Stan,

you are a fucking idiot! you are making me sign your yearbook, when I live with your sorry ass! what the fuck is up with that?! oh well...other than that, you will have a cool summer, because I will make sure of it! HA!

love, your even more dear sister,

Lily

Stan grabbed my book and scrawled a note in reply to the one I wrote. It read:

Lily,

You are such a skanky hoe! You wrote me, your cute little brother, a nasty ass note in my yearbook, so, bitch, you get one back! Your summer is going to suck, because I am going to make it fucking miserable for you! Ha ha ha!

Love, your dearest brother,

Stan

I read it over, and then I started to laugh. The enire day went like this, with me writing people notes, and them writing me some back. It was fun! That's what it's always like on the last day of school. I sought out Kyle so he could sign my yearbook, and I could sign his. I found him over with Cartman, who was also signing his.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said. "What's goin' on, Kyle?"

"Aw man, Lily, you need to lose some wight!" Kyle replied.

"I'll lose weight when I feel like it, bitch! You shut your bitch ass mouth, hoe!" Kyle started to laugh.

"I got my jimmy whacked seven times last night, bitch, so shut your mothafuckin' bitch mouth!" I finsihed.

"Hey, hey, hey, Lily!" Kyle said. "What do you want?"

"Fuck you and give me your mothafuckin' yearbook!" I replied.

"Woah...chill, Lily!" Cartman said. "Wait until I'm done first!"

"Oh...sorry, Carty. Didn't know ya were still writing!" I said. Cartman shot me a glare.

"Call me Carty again, Lily, and I will start calling you Lily Pad!" I started o laugh then, and then he handed me Kyle's yearbook. He had written:

Kyle,

You blow goats. What the fuck is wrong with you, to be able to ignore a crying child?! Ha ha ha...that was so funny when you said that...oh shit, this year has sucked. And, knowing our luck, this summer is going to suck too. Oh well...maybe you and Lily can fuck this summer or something...ha ha ha! See ya!

Your friend,

Cartman

I shot Cartman an evil glare as I grabbed my pen out of my bag.

"You are such a mother fucker, Cartman." I said as I started to write.

Kyle,

Ahh...six years and still going strong...I can't believe I managed to hold a relationship for so long and not ever be dumped... but, anyway, our summer is going to suck, just like this school year sucked, just like our lives have sucked! :) Oh well, I will definately see you over the summer, and no, we will not be fucking, cartman! I love ya...oh yes, I do...thanks for being there for me, Kyle. You're the best!

luv,

Lily

I grabbed my yearbook back from Kyle before Cartman had a chance to place his grubby paws on it, but, alas, it was too late. There, printed with his bold red pen was:

Lily,

Oh my God, you have no idea about how much you suck! I was writing a nice note to Kyle, and you come barging in, saying, 'Give me that mothafuckin' yearbook!' No 'Hi Cartman,' or 'Nice to see you, fat ass,' or anything like that, just 'Give me that mothafuckin' yearbook!' You need to learn some manners, bitch! Geez...oh well. This summer is going suck donkey balls, as you already know, and, now that you are walking again, maybe we could go swimming or something. That would be sweeet! See-ya and your dumbass brother over the summer!

Love...hmm...yeah. Love,

Cartman (Never ever call me Carty again!)

Kyle had written:

Lily,

There is nothing in this world that I love more than you...except maybe a Playgirl and lots and lots of spare time...heh heh heh...I'm just fooling with you, Lily! Those porno magazines are gross anyway...oops, did I say that out loud? Anyway, you will have an awesome summer, and, alas, Cartman, we will not be fucking. Lily won't allow it...sniff, sniff. Oh well, there are plenty of other things that we can do now, because you are walking again! I'm so happy for you, Lily! :) Call me and we'll set something up, like mud wrestling! See you and Stan over the summer!

Love ya forever and always,

Kyle 

Right after I was done reading my notes, I had to go to my chorus class, the last one for the year. We were having a concert tonight for the community. My chorus teacher, Mr. Macmillan, greeted me at the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Lily..." he said. "You're...you're walking! Wow! Holy crap!" 

"Yeah...I am walking, aren't I?" I replied and sat down next to Stan, one of the few guys in chorus. The only other guys in chorus were Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he replied. "What's goin' on, Lily?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, me either." Mr. Macmillain then got our attenion by tapping the music stand.

"Allright class, this is the last time that we can all be together before tonight to practice for the concert, so we have to make every minute count. Where are my male and female soloists?" Stan and I raised our hands, and he smiled. 

"Why there they are! Hiding in the back today, are we, Lily and Stan Marsh?" We both nodded, and then Stan leaned over to me.

"You know what I hate about being in all the same classes as you?" he said.

'No...what?" I replied.

"Well, I hate it when the all of our teachers want to use our last names sometimes, and when they say something about me and you, they can just tack it on to the end of both of our names, like 'Lily and Stan Marsh'." I had noticed that too, and it really pissed me off.

"It's like they all want everyone to know that we're related!" Stan finished. Izzy, who was sitting right behind us, and she leaned over around Stan and wrapped her arms around his waist and rocked him from side to side. Stan turned around.

"Oh, hey Izzy!" he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she sid. "I'm kinda nervous about this concert thing tonight...I really suck at singing..."

"No you don't Izzy, stop trying to be modest!" I interrupted.

"Well, I'm not as good as you are, and I'm afraid that some certain people in the audience are going to laugh..." Stan placed one of his arms around her waist.

"Who would laugh at you, dude? You're still kind of new here, I didn't think you made that many enemies already!" We laughed, and then she said, "I know I'm just being paranoid...but, you never know..." Mr. Macmillan then stopped our conversation when he told everyone to get out their music.

"Allright everyone, from the beginning!" he siad, and then we sang. During certain points, Stan and I sang our stupid little solos we had, and, for once, neither of us messed up. We aslo had a silly little duet in one song, and we sounded pretty good. When we were all done, Mr. Macmillain was beaming with pleasure.

"Great!" he cried. "Super! Superb! Wonderful! Awesome! Fantast..."

"Mr. Macmillan?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up." Everyone laughed, even he did.

"Watch it, Lillian Cathrine Marsh, or you might find yourself not singing tonight..." he said, but not seriously.

"Oh really?" I retorted. "Then who would you get to sing your solos, huh?" He thought about it for a minute, and then he said, "Well, Kyle has a high enough voice..." We all started to laugh again, and Kyle turned beet red. I felt bad for him, so I went over and gave him a hug.

"Aww..." I said. "Don't feel bad, Kyle! He said you could sing like me! That's a compliment!" Kyle thought about it for a minute, and then he said, "Nah, that's an insult, Lily. You suck!"

"Fuck you!" I replied, and then I lightly slapped him. "You suck!" Kyle hung his head.

"I know..." he said in this sad little voice that made us all laugh. Mr. Macmillan then turned to me and Stan.

"You guys did great!" he exclaimed. 'You didn't mess up for once!"

"Screw you Mr. Macmillan," I said. "You can be such a prick sometimes..." We all started to laugh again, and then the bell rang.

"See you all toniight at 6:30, _sharp_!" Mr. Macmillan said as we were leaving.

About ten minutes before school got out for the summer, Ms. Ellen got our attention.

"Hey guys..." she said. "Could you please be quiet for a minute?" We all shut up and looked at her.

"Thanks. Now, I know that this is the last day of school, and I know that you all don't want to have to listen to one of the stupid things that I am going to say, but, you must. I took the time to make some awards for people I thought did especially well academicly during the year. The award in Science goes to...Kyle Brofslovski!" Everyone politely clapped and I hugged him as he went up to the front of the class and recieved his piece of paper.

"The award in History goes to...Kenny McCormick!"

"Huh?" Kenny said as he went up to get his award. "I thought I was too stupid for one of these!" We all laughed, and then she said, "The award for English goes to...Stan Marsh!"

"Yay Stanley!" I said. He was a really good story writer, I would have him write my stories and he would have me do his algebra. That was how homework got done in the Marsh household.

"And the award for Algebra goes to...Lily Marsh!" I knew I was going to win this, math was my best fucking subject!

"Yay Lily!" Stan said as I went up and got my little award thing.

"You can go back and do what you were doing, now," she said just as the bell rang. Before we all stamped out the door, she cried, "Have a nice summer you guys, and good luck in high school!" Kenny and I were the first people out the door and outside into the fresh air. He grabbed me by my arms and swung me around.

"Yay! School's out!" he said, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ooh! Somebody's feeling saucy!" I said, and then kissed him on the lips. "Beat that, fucker!" Kenny put me down and started to laugh.

"God you are so fucking annoying, Lily!" he said.

"Fuck you!" I replied as Stan and Kyle came out of the school. I ran over and lept into Kyle's arms, and the pulled Stan over.

"Look, my two favorite people, unlike that orange rat over there!" I said jokingly. Kenny got a pretend sad face on.

"Aww...Lily doesn't love me anymore...waaaaaahhhhhh!" he said, and then we all laughed. Izzy, Cartman, and the other girls came out of the school then. I ran over to Cartman and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so happy!" I cried. "School's out!" I ran back over to Stan, leaving Cartman with a shocked expression on his face, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!" I said, and then ran over to Kyle, and grabbed him and pulled him over and frenched him.

"Christ, Lily!" he said when I was done. "Someone has a bit too much energy today, don't they?" I started to laugh, and then said, "Sorry, you all. I'm just so happy!" They all stared at me.

"Happy?" Cartman finally said. "Lily, of you were just happy then you would be calm. You're fucking hyper! Calm the fuck down, bitch!" Izzy ran over to me and started bouncing around too.

"AHHHHHHH!" she cried. "I am wicked happy like Lily is!!"

"Yeah!!" I yeled. Everyone in the scholl yard that was still there was sloking at us.

"Lily..." someone said. "You need to go home...take a tranquilizer...have Kyle give you a back rub or something...okay? I'm worried about you, dude." We all started to laugh, and then we looked over at the person who said that, and we realized that we didn't know him! He was about to leave when I called out, "Hey! Come over here for a sec!" He came back over to where we were standing.

"Yeah?" he said. He had this attitude about him that I immediately liked, and I stuck out my hand.

"Lily Marsh." I said. "I don't believe we've met before...could you tell me your name?"

"Ryan Miller," he replied. "I'm new here in South Park...I came here with Izzy. She's my cousin." I looked over at Izzy.

"You didn't tell me you had a cousin in this school, dude!" She looked down to the ground.

"Sorry...I forgot..." she said. Ryan turned to me and beamed. 

"Not in this school, dude! High School! I'm a senior." he said, and then changed the subject. "So, could you tell me who all these assholes are?" he said. I laughed and then pointed to Stan.

"This is my brother, Stan Marsh," I said. "And this is my boyfriend Kyle Brofslovski, and my two other guy friends Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman, but just call him Cartman, and over here are my three girl friends besides Izzy, Kelly Parkins, Wendy Testaburger, and Bebe Sanders." He looked at them all, and he said, "Nice to meetcha!" and then walked over to Stan.

"So, you're that beautiful little ladie's brother? I can see where all the charm in the family went..." We all laughed, and then he asked him, "What grade are you in? Seventh?" Stan laughed.

"No, actually, I'm going into ninth grade too. Lily and I are twins," he said.

"Ohhhh...." said Ryan. "I see said the blind man..." He walked around and talked with everyone, and then ended back up at me. He grinned, and I gave him a smile back.

"So, do you and your brother have a phone number?" he asked. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper out of my bag, and then said, "Yeah...duh! Here, I'll write it down for you!" I scribbled it down and handed it to him. He glanced down at it and said, "Mine's 685-4756...I've gotta go...bye you guys!" He walked off, and I watched him go, and then we started walking home. I was out ahead of the others, and Kyle ran to catch up to me.

"Lily..." he said. 

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like him."

"You don't?" I said. "Why not?"

"He's hitting on you...and I don't like that. He knows that you and I are going out..." I slapped at him.

"Oh, come on, Kyle!" I said. "Must you be so damn paranoid? He's not hitting on me...he's just going to be one of our friends...that's all!" Kyle looked doubtful as Stan and I got to our house.

"I hope you're right, Lily..." he said, and I reached over and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I'm right...I'll see you at the concert tonight...alright?" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Allright...bye Lily...love you.." he said as he walked away.

"Love you too!" I called to him, and he turned around and waved. The minute Stan and I walked in the door the phone was ringing. Stan and I ran to get it, but he got there first.

"Asshole," I said under my breath as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said. 'Lily? Oh yeah, she's here...hold on a sec." he handed me the phone. "Here bitch, it's Ryan."

"It is?!" I said as I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe!" he replied. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing..." I said. "I just got home..." I heard the beep of the other line.

"Oh shit, Ryan, someone's on the other line, hold on!" I said.

"Whatever, dude," he said and I hit the 'phone' button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lily?" someone said. "This is Kyle."

"Oh hey Kyle!" I said. "Can you hold on a second? There's someone on the other line."

"Allright," he said and I hit the phone button again.

"Hey," I said. "It's Kyle...so I gotta go." Ryan sounded disappointed., and then he asked me something.

"Why are you going out with him anyway?" he asked. "He's a fag!"

"Hey, hey, hey..." I said. "Don't call Kyle a fag...and hold on, I'll hang up with him." I switched back to Kyle.

"Kyle?" I said. "It's my dad...can I call you back?"

"Oh, allright," he said. "Bye."

"Bye." I switched back over to Ryan.

"Hi..." I said. "Now, why the hell are you calling Kylle a fag?! You don't even know him!" 

"Well, he looks like a fag, and you should'e be going out with him. You desevre better...like me." he said.

"Ryan...I love Kyle!" I said. "I've been going out with him for almost seven years, and what say do you have in my personal life, anyway?! I hardly even know you, and you think you own me!" Ryan laughed. 

"Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily..." he said. "Must you be so stupid...I do own you!" I was silent for a minute, and then I said, "What...what do you mean, 'you own me?'" He laughed again.

"Ahhh...I know way more about you then you think, Lily Marsh..." he said. 

"Oh yeah?!" I said angrily. "Prove it!" He laughed that anoying laugh of his again, and then I thought to myself that I should have just listened to Kyle...

"Full name, Lillian Catherine Marsh, age 13. Will be going into High School next year...ninth grade. Has a twin brother named Stanley Craig Marsh, also 13, duh, you're twins! Your birthday's on Halloween, 1985, and you've lived in South Park all of your life..." I was starting to get scared...this guy knew way too much about me. 

"Stop it..." I whispered. "Stop..." he laughed again.

"What, getting scared, my darling? Well, nothing is going to happen to you...if you do exactly as I say. Meet me out by Starks pond tonight...alone, and then we'll see what we can get done, allrighty?" he said. I had a pretty good idea about what he meant about 'get some things done...'

"Allright..." I said. "What time?"

"1:00...sharp. If you're a minute late...a second late...I will kill you. Got it?" he asked viciously.

"Yes," I sid quickly.

"Good," he said, and then hung up. The minute I heard the dial tone I burst into tears. I ran upstairs and locked the door. Stan was in there, playing Nintendo. He noticed me crying, and came over.

"Lily...what's wrong?" he asked. I started to cry harder. Stan sat me down on his bed, and then he put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Come on Lily..." he said. "It won't get any better if you don't talk about it!" he said after about fifteen minutes. I looked at him, and then said softly.

'Ryan wants to rape me..." I started to cry even harder. "I'm so scared...he said that if I didn't show up at Stark's pond tonight, he would kill me, and he would kill me if I was late too...what am I going to do, Stan? You have to help me...please..." Stan got big black lines over his eyes.

"Lily...you're joking...right?" he said. I shook my head.

"Stan...when would I lie to you about stuff like this? I'm so afraid he's going to kill me...you have to go with me Stan...you have to save me...you can't let him kill me..." I babbled. Stan grabbed the phone that was in our room and dialed Kyle's number. He told Kyle about what was going on, and he told him to call Cartman, and then Stan hung up with Kyle and called Kenny, and filled him in. Stan turned back to me.

"Don't worry, Lily," he said. "We'll have something worked out..." He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. I placed my hand on his, and then he got up.

"Come on, Lily," he said. "We have to get ready for the concert."

The concert went really well, and I almost forgot all about the threat that Ryan had given me before. I remembered though, as soon as we passed Stark's pond. Seeing the dark, still water reminded me oh too much of one of those scary movies. We got home at about eleven, and Stan and I went upstairs and I set my alarm for 12:15. I drifted off to sleep in my clothes, but Stan stayed awake. He sat by the phone, and when it rang, he picked it up before the first ring was even done.

"Hi Kyle," he said softly. "Lily's asleep, so I have to be quiet. Did you talk to Cartman?"

"Yeah..." Kyle said. "He's going to bring that driver of his...you know, the one he beat me over the head with?" Stan laughed a little.

"Yeah...I know the one you're talking about," he said. 'I talked to Kenny...he said he would bring his knife...and I'm bringing my dads gun."

"Gun?" said Kyle. "You mean...you're going to shoot him?! We can't kill him, dude!" Stan's voice got hard.

"If he pulls a gun out and points it at my sister, even if he doesn't fire, I will fucking kill him. And that's a promise, dude." he said, and then he added. "What are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing...uh..." said Kyle.

"Nevermind. Just come ready to fight if things get ugly." Stan said. "I've gotta go...see ya at one, buddy boy!"

"Bye Stan," Kyle said, and hung up. Stan crawled into bed then.

The alarm went off way before I wanted it too. Stan woke up, too, and I told him to go back to sleep, but he refused. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs and got something to eat really quick, and then walked out the door. I should have plently of time to get to Stark's pond...

Stan and the others, meanwhile, had met behind Kenny's house. They all started walking to Stark's pond, but the back way, and they hid in the woods just as I got there. I saw Ryan sitting on a rock, with a watch in his hand. I walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned quickly around, and the he grinned.

"So, you made it on time, huh, Lily?" he said, and then patted his side. There was a gun in his pocket. I laughed nervously, and then said, 'It's my job to please..."

"Oh really?" he said. "Then take off your clothes..." He pulled out the gun. "And make it quick!" I nodded quickly, and undressed in about ten seconds flat. The air was cold against my bare skin, and I shivered. I also felt very, very humilated. He walked over to me grabbed my tit, and sucked it.

"You like the way that feels?" he said. "Am I making you horny, you skanky hoe?" He wasn't really, but I said he was so he wouldn't blow my brains out. After he was done groping me, he flung me down to the ground, and undressed. He got down over me, and then I couldn't help it. I was so scared, that I started to cry.

"Ryan..." I said. "Please don't..." He laughed and then put his body over mine, and then lay on top of me. He put the gun up against my head.

"One more word out of you, my flower, and you are going to die...got it?" he said. I nodded, and those silent tears came back. I also had just noticed that whenever something bad was going to happen to me, that people called me 'my flower.' It's really annoying, but that's not what I was thinking about right then...

Ryan slowly inched his dick closer to me, and I paniced. I did not want to lose my virginity to some scumbag asshole that I didn't even know...so, right as he was about to enter into me, I kicked him off, and cried.

"SSSSSTTTTTAAAAANNNNN!!!!" He came out of the woods like a thunderbolt, with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman on his heels. Ryan put the gun next to my head and grabbed me by the throat.

"Stop, or this bitch dies!" he cried, and immediately, they stopped in their tracks.

"Stan..." I sobbed. "Just get away...don't worry about me!" He laughed and tightened his grip.

"So, what is it going to be, Stan?" he asked scornfully. "You all go home safe and sound...or your precious sister dies!" Little did Ryan know that Cartman was sneaking around behind him, driver in hand. Stan looked at me.

"Lily..." he said. "I love you..."

"Me too," Kyle said.

"I love...agh!" He pulled his arm as tight as he could around my throat just as Cartman brought the driver down as hard as he could over his head. The gun went off, narrowly missing me. Cartman was not so lucky. I saw him go down, and I took the second that Ryan was stunned to escape. He shot at me, once, twice, the third time hitting me in the leg. I stumbled, but didn't stop running until I reached Stan. I grabbed my clothes and put them on while Ryan was getting his senses back, and Stan grabbed me.

"Lily!" he said. "Lily, are you okay?!" 

"He shot me...but it's no big deal..." There was blood leaking through my pants from where the bulllet had entered my leg, and it was all bent abnormally. It hurt like hell...but I kept standing on it. Ryan was now okay again, and he fired his gun again at me, and Stan pushed me out of the way, taking a nick in the shoulder. 

"Ow! Fuck!" he said. He ran over to Kyle and Kenny. 

"You guys!" he cried. 'Go call the cops! Quickly...now!" They ran off again just as he fired another shot at me and Stan, missing both of us, but not by much. Stan pulled out our dad's gun, and handed it to me.

"I'm a terrible shot, Lily..." he said.

"Stan, I've never even shot a gun before!" I cried. 'Do you think I'm going to be any better?!"

"Your good at knocking down those damn target things, Lily, so will you just shoot the fucking gun?!" he said. I grabbed the gun and aimed for a second, and then I fired. It missed totally, and I took aim, and fired again. Another miss. He was also shooting at us, so we were doging bullets and trying to let some off, as well. Kyle and Kenny came running back at that point, and I could hear the sirens. So could Ryan, and he ran away, screaming various insults, and firing one last shot over his shoulder. It nailed me, dead on, in the side. I cried out and almost fell, but I held myself up. Then, I noticed the pitiful bundle down on the ground by where Ryan had been. Cartman! I dragged my leg along as I walked over to where he was. Ryan had hit his mark, missing me the first time, but taking out Cartman. He was shot in the side of the head, and he was barely alive when I got there. 

"Cartman!" I cried, and I flung myself on the ground next to him. "Cartman, holy shit!" He weakly turned his head and looked at me. 

"Lily..." he said. "Sorry, I couldn't knock him out..." I picked up his head and laid it in my lap.

"It's okay, Cartman...it's allright, you did great!" I said. "You saved my life..."

"Really? Wow..." he started to cry. "My head hurts so much..." I looked around on the ground. There was a huge pool of blood where his head used to be, and one was forming in my lap. Cartman wasn't going to make it, not even if help arrived right now. He looked at me, with the most peaceful expression on his face.

"Lily..." he said softly. "Can you do me this one last favor?" I nodded.

"Sure." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Anything you want." the others were crowded around at this point, too.

"Can you tell my mom that I love her, and that I'll watch her from Heaven..."

"Don't talk like that, Cartman," I said. "You're going to make it..." He grabbed my hand.

"Goodbye, you guys..." he said, and then the infamous Eric Cartman, one of my best friends in the world, died. I felt for a pulse, and when there was none, I started to scream.

"No..." I said. "CCCCAAAARRRRTTTTMMMMAAAANNNN!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" I started to cry hystericaly, and Kyle came over and grabbed me.

"Shh...Lily," he said. "Shh...it was the best...Cartman would have suffered more if he didn't die..." I buried my face in his jacket and sobbed as the ambulence came, along with the cops. We gave them a description of what Ryan looked like, and they found him about a half an hour later, while Stan and I were being transported to the hospital. They had me in one of those neck braces, and I couldn't see Stan, who was sitting up while they treated his wound. It was minor, and he would just have to go for an X-ray to make sure nothing was broken.

"Stan?" I called. "Stan...where are you?"

"I'm over here, Lily..." I heard him say. "Don't worry...I'm right here!"

"Come over here by me..." I said.

"I can't yet, Lily. They're still treating me, like they are you," he said. I heard one of the people ask him who I was, and he said that I was his sister. I think they thought that I was in too much shock to be asked questions...so they asked Stan all of them.

In the end, I ended up with another broken leg and 20 stiches in my side. They kept me overnight in the hospital, and when Stan came in, I was asleep. He sat down and rubbed the side of my face.

"Lily..." he said. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." He kissed my cheek softly, and the left. In the morning when I woke up, I was allowed to go home. Stan came skipping merrily in at 7:00.

"Lily..." he said. "Lily...get up!" I moaned and attempted to roll over, but my leg had too much weight on it, so I stayed where I was.

"What do you want, Stan?" I mumbled. 

"Lily, you can go home! Get up!" he cried. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, and then remembered that Cartman was dead. I started to cry again, and Stan sat down and put an arm around me.

"Lily..." he said. "I know it's hard...but remember when Gina died?" Gina had been my friend when I was very little, and she had gotten hit by a car when we were playing one day. I got out of the way just in time. She didn't. Just like the gun narrowly missed me, but hit Cartman.

"I know...but it's my fault! If I had never gotten involved with Ryan, then Cartman would still be alive..." I cried. "He died for me Stan! He died for me..." Stan grabbed my shoulder with his hand.

"Lily," he sid. "It wasn't your fault that Cartman died. It wasn't any of our faults, allright?" I nodded, and then he handed me my crutches.

"Remember these?" he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," I said and then took a good look at him. One of his arms was in a sling.

"What happened to you, Stan?" I asked as I slowly got out of bed. He looked down at his arm.

"Oh, this?" he said. "That bullet that hit me, hit one of my tendons. It'll be three weeks before I can use it again..."

"How long am I going to have this on?" I said, pointing to my leg.

"I dunno," Stan replied. "Probably like two months or something..."

"Two months?!" I cried. "This already fucks my summer! One day into summer vacation and I break my fucking leg...errrr! This sucks!" Stan grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Lily, Mom and Dad are downstairs waiting for us!" he said, and then as we slowly made our way down the hall, he added, "You noitce that we always end up looking kind of the same after something bad happens...you get shot, I get shot, you're in a cast, I'm in a sling...it just sucks to be a Marsh!" I laughed a little as we got into the elevator.

"If Cartman were here, he would say something about evil twins...being the asshole that he is...err...was..." I said, and then I got really sad. I was going to miss Cartman's little sarcastic comments so much... 

The elevator opened and we made our way into the living room. Our parents looked up from their magazines and then they ran over. Dad grabbed me, and Mom grabbed Stan.

"Lily!"

"Stan!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Holy shit, you have no idea how worried about you guys we were..." Mom said, clutching Stan. He winced.

"Ow, Mom, the arm!" he said, and she loosened her grip slightly. Dad held me tight, and I hugged him back.

"We have a lot to talk to you guys about when we get home..." he said, and we went out to the car. I streched my leg out on the back seat, sprawling myslef all over Stan.

"Get off me, you big fat hairy lump!" he said.

"Shut up, you ugly queer son of a bitch!" I retorted.

"Hag!"

"Faggot!"

"Lily Pad!"

"Frogfucker!"

"Tiger Lily!"

"Snake!"

"Shut up, you two!" Mom said from the front seat. "God, you can be so annoying..." I streched my leg out on him more.

"Ahhh...this is the life..." I said, and he got agitated, for real this time.

"Come on Lily!" he said. "Get off of me! Your leg is heavy and it's pushing onto mine!"

"Stan...I have to strech it out, there isn't enough room for it on the floor, so deal, you little tramp!" Stan sighed angrily.

"Lily, come on, you bitch! Can't you try to put it somewhere else? And I'm older anyway, you have to listen to me!"

"You are not older, Stan! We're twins! Nice try, bucko!" I said.

"I am older then you Lily, by ten minutes!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Mom!" he said. "Tell Lily to get her leg off me, and tell her that I am older than her!"

"Lily, get your leg off Stan, and yes, he is older then you. He was born at 11:49, and you were born at 11:59."

"Dammit!" I said and put my leg out up front. "I hate you Stan."

"I hate you too, Lily!" he replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I just stared at him for a minute, and he just stared right back at me. Then, I started to laugh, and so did he. I reached out for him, and I grabbed him. He hugged me with his good arm.

"I don't hate you, Lily," he said. "I'm sorry I was being an asshole."

"I don't hate you either," I replied. "Sorry I squished you."

"It's allright," he replied.

When we got home, my parents sat us both down at the table.

"Allright...now, one at a time. What the fuck happened tonight?" Dad said as soon as we got situtated. I spoke up first for a change.

"Well..." I said hestitantly. I looked at Stan, and he nodded. "After school today, I was being really hyper..."

"What does that have to do with what happened tonight?" Mom interrupted. "Stop procrastinating Lillian Catherine Marsh..."

"This has everything to do with the story, and I am not procrastinating." I shot back. "Anyway, I was being really hyper, and this kid I had never met before said something pretty funny, so I asked him to come back. He as a guy, and his name was Ryan Miller, and he just graduatted high school. I was like, 'Oh cool!' and stuff, and I introduced him to all of my friends and Stan, and then he asked for my phone number, so I was like, 'What the hell,' and I gave it to him. Then, as soon as I got home from school, the phone rang, and Stan got to it first, and it was Ryan. So I was like, 'Oh, hi, how are you?' and stuff like that, when Kyle beeped in, so I told Ryan that I had to go, and he gave me crap about Kyle, so I hung up with Kyle, and then I started giving him shit, and then I siad, 'You're acting like you own me or something,' and then he laughed, and he said, 'Oh Lily, Lily, Lily...I do own you,' and he started telling me all of these facts about me, and then he told me that if I wanted to live, that I had to meet him at Stark's pond at one in the morning. Stan overheard, and he got all of our friends to together to be there just incase something happened, which something did. After I got there...he made me take off my clothes..." I started to cry then. I didn't want to tell them this, this was mortifying. It was bad enough that my brother had to see it. My dad grabbed my head and lifted it towards his.

"Lily...can you please tell us the rest? I know it's hard...but try, okay?" I nodded, and Stan placed his hand on my leg, and patted it.

"Allright..." I said. "Anyway...I took of all of my clothes...and he grabbed my..." I took a breath. "Tit and sucked it..." I stareted crying harder, but I continued. "And he asked me if I liked it with a gun to my head, and I said I did so he wouldn't kill me, and then he kept doing things like that for a while, and then he started to undress and then he tryed to...rape me. He didn't get the chance though...I kicked him off and called for Stan, and he came, along with Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman. Ryan then grabbed me by the throat and put a gun to my head, and said that if they moved he would shoot me...but Cartman was already behind him, and he nailed him with his golf club. The gun went off, missing my head by a fraction of an inch, but..." I started to cry harder, and Stan looked helplessly at me, and then at my parents. Then, he softly said, "But it didn't miss Cartman...he's dead." My parents got shocked expressions on their faces, and then Stan came over and hugged me with his good arm.

"Lily..." he said. "Don't cry...please. Cartman knew that you would have done it for him...that's why he did it for you.

"But still!" I cried. "It's no fair that he had to die...it wasn't even his fight! It was between me and Ryan..." My mom and dad looked at each other, and then Mom looked at me.

"Lily..." she said. "Stanley...I know it's hard to lose a friend...but you get over it. When I was little, I had a very good friend named Trish, and she was killed by a drunk driver when we were only fourteen. Shit like this happens, and there is nothing that you can do about it. If the world stopped every time something like this happened, then there would be no time to do anything else but bitch and moan. Now, I'm not trying to sound like a dickhole or anything, but you have to get over yourselves, both of you!" Stan and I looked at our mother, and then we looked at each other. Mom and Dad looked back and forth between one another, like they had something to say. Finally, they turned around and looked at Stan and I. My dad was the first one to speak, and what he said would change our lives forever.

"Stanley, Lillian...there is something that your mother and I have wanted to tell you for a very long time, but we wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand." He looked at Mom and then she took over to say the sentence that changed Stan and I's life.

"Stan, Lily...you guys are adopted." Thoughts were racing through my head as I glanced at Stan to see the same shocked reaction that was most undoubtedly also plastered on my face. Adopted? How could I be adopted?! They looked like my parents, Stan and I looked like them...it can't be right!

"...What?" Stan said softly.

"You guys were adopted..." Dad...er...Randy said. "After we had Shelley, I had a problem with my...well, you know, penis, and I couldn't get an erection anymore, and we tried Viagra, but that didn't help, so we decided to adopt two babies, and we got you two." Stan and I stared at each other frantically, and then I said, "You mean, Stan and I could not even be related?! How could you!? How could you not tell us for so long, and then have to break the news after we're already sad cause one of our best friends died. Well, what I have to say is, thanks a lot, Randy, thanks a lot, Sharon! Fuck you two, I'm going to bed!" And I ran up stairs. Stan stared at our parents for another minute, and then went up the stairs after me. I was sprawled out on my bed, my face to the wall, curled up in the fetal position, crying my eyes out over Cartman and what my parents had just said.

"Lily..." Stan said softly after about five minutes.

"Go away!" I snapped. 'You're not even related to me! Your not even my real brother!" Stan got the concerend lines over his eyes.

"Lily...you know that could be a lie...I could be your real brother...they never said I wasn't." he replied.

"I just can't believe that they lied to me for so long...I thought that they were my family! My blood! And I find out that I am just some stupid adopted little freak of nature that no one wanted..." I started to cry harder, and Stan got a little bit angry.

"Lily! You know, some of this has to deal with me too! It all isn't just about you, you know! They hurt me too, and that really makes me angry that I don't even know if you're my blood relative...my twin." He stared up at me with soulful eyes, and I started to cry again.

"Oh Stan, you have no idea how much I want you to be my twin, my brother, but I have no idea if it is true or not. I want to find out, just to be sure that there is someone that I know that is my blood, and part of me. I still love you, anyway...if it matters anymore."

"Of course it matters, Lily, and I love you too." He walked over and I gave him a hug, and we stayed like that for a while, until our parents came in. They sat down on the side of Stan's bed and none of us said anything for a really long time. Then, Stan looked up.

"Are me and Lily related?" he stated simply. They looked at the ground, and then looked back at Stan amd me.

"Yes, you guys are related. And yes, you are twins, and you were born on Halloween. We didn't just make that shit up, you know." Sharon said.

"But you made everything else up," I retorted. They looked hurt.

"Now Lily, I understand that you're angry, but you have no right to say stuff like that..."

"And you had no right to lie to Stan and I all of our lives!!" I screamed. "You guys were the world to us., we looked up to you, you were our parents!! And now you tell us that we are not the peole that we always thought that we were...it just makes no sense! Why didin;t you just keep the lie going, or at least have the common decency to wait for a better ttime! Cartman just died, you guys! HE JUST DIED FOR ME!!!!!" I ran out of the room in a fit of anger and frustation, and Stan ran out after me. I started running down the road towards Kyle's house, he was the only person that I wanted to talk to right now.

"Lily!" Stan called. "Lily, come back! I want to talk to you..." He was fading in the distance as I kept my sterady breakneck pce up the road.

"LILY!" he called. "COME BACK! YOU'RE ALL THAT I HAVE LEFT, LILY...please... come back..." He actually let out a huge sob, and I stopped dead in my tracks, and started running back to him. I saw him, sitting on the curb, crying his little eyes out, and I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Stan," I whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you...I love you..." He flung his arms around me and held me tight to him.

"I love you too, Lily." he replied, and we sat there on the curb for a while and cried for the life that we had never known. 

That night my sleep was restless. I had a very wierd dream that I was in an orphanage, only I wasn't little like a baby, I was my age now, and Stan was there, and there was this large woman with a butcher knife, and she was skipping around singing, 'A hunting we shall go, a hunting we shall go...' It was scary. I awoke in the morning with a start, and got ready for school.

Stan and I said nothing at breakfast time, and my adopted parents made no attempt to start any conversation with us. We walked to the bus stop in silence, and we met Kyle and Kenny there.

"Hey Stan, hey Lily..." Kyle said sadly. "What's going on?" Neither of us said anything, we just kind of looked at each other shrugged. Kenny bent down to our level and looked at both of us.

"You guys..." he said softly. "What's wrong?" I looked at Stan and burst into tears. I sat down on the ground and just started bawling my eyes out, and for no apparent reason. The tears just started coming, and they wouldn't stop. I think it was fom everything that had happened, the near rape, the death of Cartman, and my parents anncouncement to Stan and I that we were adopted, and it all was just too much. Kyle sat down on one side of me, Stan sat on the other, and Kenny sat right in front of all of us. After about five minutes, Stan started crying too, and then Kyle and Kenny got worried.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Kenny asked. 'I mean...I know that Cartman just died, and that a lot of things happened, but _come on_! Get a hold of yourselves!" That whole statement there just made me cry harder. Stan burst out in a fit of rage.

"What the fuck do you know?!" he cried. "Cartman just died, Lily almost got fucked for no reason, and we just found out that we were adopted!" There was silence for a minute as Kenny and Kyle exchanged shocked glances, and the Stan continued. "There! Are you fucking happy!? That's what the fuck Lily and I 'have to get over' right, Kenny? What the fuck do any of you know about problems...oh shit this sucks _so_ much..." Kenny and Kyle looked shamefully at one another for a moment, and then they spoke up.

"Dude...you guys were adopted?" Kyle said softly. "Are you guys even related?" Stan and I nodded.

'Yeah..." I said. "We're related."

"Do you know who your real parents are?" Kenny asked.

"No!?" Stan shouted in reply. "What the fuck kind of question was that, dipshit!? Of course we don't know who are real parents are! If we did, we would be living with them now, now wouldn't we!?"

"Well...not nessecarly..."

"Don't fucking tell me that bull-shit!" Stan interrupted. "If I knew who my real parents were I would be living with them right now!"

"Not really Stan, they could have given you up at birth cause they coudn't afford you, or maybe they just didn't want you guys..." Kyle said. That was the wrong thing to say, and Stan flipped out.

"They didn't _what_?" he cried. "Oh, so now this is what Lily and I are, some unwanted trash?! I can't fucking believe this!"

"Stan, calm down!" I cried. "There is no reason for you to get so worked up about all of this..." Stan turned around and wailed me, hard, right across the face. I don't think that he knew what he was doing, he was so mad. I fell to the ground in shock, and I stared up at him with sad eyes. A few silent tears escaped my eyes and trickled down my face. Kyle bent down to the ground and put an arm around me, and I buried my face in his jacket and cried my little eyes out. Kyle turned furiously upon Stan.

"Look at what you've done now, Stanley!" he cried. "You just wailed Lily across the face...just because she was having her say..."

"You should be ashamed of your self, young man!" Kenny said as seriously as he could. Stan finally calmed down as he looked down at my crying face, and the big red spot that his hand had made on it.

"Lily...I'm..."

"No you're not, Stan!" I interrupted. "You always say you're sorry, and then you never really are! I know that you meant to hit me like that when you did, so it doesn't matter! It's over, and I can deal with it! Just leave me alone!" I stalked off towards the house, pissed as hell and ready to kill myself...or Stan. Whichever came first. I stormed in through the door and slammed it shut, and ran up the stairs into our room, and slammed the door again. I llike slamming doors, incase you didn't notice. I turned on the Tv and sat down on Stan's bed, and watched what was on. It was commercial of a little boy and his parents, and them gazing fondly at another baby, that the mother had just had. The commercial was for a hostipal, and I changed the channel. There was a show on that had a mother with new born twins, like me and Stan, and she was looking down at them with utmost pride and joy. I angrily changed the channel again. The next show was about these two kids who were abandoned out on the street, and no one cared about them until they were adopted by a rich family. I clicked the TV off and I threw the remote across the room. It smashed agianst the wall and the batteries spilled on the floor.

"Lily, are you okay up there?" a voice called. It was Sharon.

"I'm fine!" I called back. heard her footsteps retreating down the stairs. 

"Allright then, hon." I turned around and stared at the walls of our room. There was a very rigorous dividing line, on one side of the wall there were a bunch of pictures of planes and tanks, and on the other wall there were a bunch of pictures of Adam Sandler and some movie posters that I had picked up at the video store for free once they didn't have that movie anymore. I heard a knock on the door just as I was done loking at all of the various pictures that we had on the wall. There were also some pictures that me and Stan had drawn. There was a sort of primitive picture of me and Kyle that Stan had drawn, and there was one that I had drawn of Stan and Izzy. I thought it sucked, but everyone else thought it was really good. There was another picture that I had drawn up on the wall, one of a person sticking their hand out of the water. I said it was of someone drowning, but everyone else said that there was way more meaning to it.

I heard the knock on the door again just as I turned around away from the wall, a bit more impatient this time. I walked over ot the door, opened it, saw who it was, and shut it again. I didn't feel like talking to Stan now, no matter what he had to say. Just as I turned the TV on again, I heard him actually leaving, and I heard the front door open and shut. I glanced out the window to see where he was going, already having a pretty good idea about it anyway. Yup. He was going to Kyle's house, probably to bitch about what a bitch I am. Hmmm...that was a bit redundant, wasn't it?

Stan walked down the road, a single, small tear trickling down his face. He hung his head down, and he was feeling genuinly sorry for himself. The only thing he wanted in the entire world right now was to apologize to me, and to tell me that he loved me, and he couldn't, cause I was being a bitch. PMSing, probably, Stan thought to himself and almost laughed as he knocked on Kyle's door. His dad answered.

"Hi, is Kyle around?" Stan asked.

"Uh...wait a second, I'll go check, but I think he went over to his little friend Kenny's house..." he said and called up the staires. "Kyle! Stan's here!" There was no answer.

"Yup, he went to Kenny's." his dad said.

"okay, thanks." He jumped off the porch and started walking to Kenny's house, once again thinking about me, and what he could have done this morning to make it better, and not have hit me. Before he knew it, he was the railroad tracks, and he crossed them and went up to Kenny's door. His mother answered.

"What do you want?' she said.

"Uh...is Kenny home?" Stan asked. She called into the house.

"Kenny! Get your ass out here, another one of your little friends is here to play with you!" Kenny came to the door.

"okay, Ma," he said. "Hey Stan! What the hell do you want?"

"Oh I just have to talk to Kyle for a minute..." He stalled, and then added, "It's about Lily." Kenny nodded his head and winked. "I see..." he said. "Kyle's inside in my room. Come on in." Stan walked in and looked around, and then shook his head. If there was a worse place in the wrold to live, he thought to himself, I bet I could think of a reason that poor Kenny's house is worse. He almost stepped on a rat as he entered the doorway into Kenny's room, where there were numerous pictures of half naked woman sprawled across the wall.. It was...attractive. The best a poor person could do, he guessed. Kyle was siting on his bed, starinbg at the wall.

"Kenny...where the hell didyou get these...oh, hi Stan!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you...about Lily." he said. "Like, right now." he dragged Kyle koutside the house...err.shack by his collar, and they sat dn on thge old beat up couch that Kenny had ourside.

"Kyle...can you talk to Lily for me?" he asked. "She just won't talk to me now...and I know I that I was an asshole today, buit she is the taking it a liittle far, isn't she?" Kyle thought about it for minute, and then he shook hgis head.

"Actyually, I think she a right to be as issed off as she is at you, but I sdon't think that she should lock you out of your room, you know what i mewn? It's your room too..."

"Yeah~!" Stan said. "It's my room too, dammit! She has to share!"


End file.
